Two Tickets to Paradise
by KricketWilliams
Summary: During their summer break, Morgan presents Garcia with a surprise she can't refuse. Some frothy, summer fun for us all. As always, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's that time of year, ya'll. Time for a summery, breezy, beach-worthy read...Time for something fun that a little frothy, a lot of cute, and a dash of sexy, like a cocktail with an umbrella in it…I hope you enjoy, and have minimal suntan lines! *wink*... By the way, please check out the author's note at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Vacation time!" Reid called out, nearly running off the elevator to his desk in the center of the bullpen.

"You have plans to see your mother" Hotch asked as Reid hustled to get his stuff together.

"Oh, yes!" Reid gushed, piling all sorts of paperwork in his satchel he carried.

Morgan chuckled lightly. "All that excitement just to see your mom?"

Reid paused, but only for a second. "Well, it just so happens that a convention I have been looking forward to for eons is finally on for the same time that our summer leave is." He held up a flier with a huge grin on his face. "And I have two tickets for me and Melody."

"What convention?" Rossi asked conversationally, stopping on the way to his office.

"It's an expo based on the science behind science fiction films," Reid began, his eyes wide with excitement. "Like when you are watching and you see green goo that is supposed to be an alien life form, and you know when the mechanical parts adjacent to the-"

"Never mind," Rossi interrupted, holding back a chuckle. "Just...have a good time."

Reid smiled and continued piling his stuff in the bag, completely focused on leaving.

"Where are you headed?"Rossi asked Hotch.

"Off with Jack and Beth to a waterpark." He arched a knowing brow and asked, "Cabin?"

Rossi smiled and patted his pocket. "Got my new fishin' permit right here."

JJ had already left; she and Will were planning a first honeymoon, so that left Morgan.

"Where are you headed?" Rossi questioned.

"Off to see your mom?" Hotch asked him.

Derek shook his head with a teasing grin of his own as he held out airline vouchers. "Gentlemen, I got two tickets to paradise."

Hotch smirked slightly. "Have fun."

Rossi clapped him on the shoulder. "Nicely played, son."

Soon, he was standing alone, thinking about his next move. This was going to be the best summer break he'd had in ages.

Now if he could just talk the right _angel_ into going with him...

* * *

Penelope could hear all the commotion in the bullpen even from inside of her lair. Usually, she was waiting to greet them—her unsung heroes—as they returned from their exploits, but this time she didn't even get up to join them and find out what was happening. She already knew...and she didn't have the heart to watch it.

Both the best part and the worst part about working together as a team was that they were always together. They had to be; their team functioned as a unit, united and strong. They needed each other's expertise and support. Other people could fill in for emergency purposes—like when JJ had Henry or Penelope had been shot—but it simply was not the same when one of them was missing. Rossi frequently joked that he saw far too much of the team, more than his own family, but it was a joke. They all cared about each other dearly.

They also fought like a family, too, at times, and they were always in each other's business. Secrets were not easily kept at the BAU.

However, this secret, she thought she kept pretty well.

The entire team took vacations at the same time, and returned to work together. Morgan had likened their lives to a sporting team. They worked together nonstop for a long period of time, and then had an off season alone. Reid had mentioned he thought about a school with teachers. Rossi had thought of it like a TV show, and summer was the hiatus they desperately needed to clear their minds and make them "appreciate" one another again.

Garcia, on the other hand, was thinking of it a little differently. Summer for her was the time of year that she would be kind of lonely...and kind of alone.

Recently, she'd broken up with her long term boyfriend, Kevin. It wasn't a raging romance; she'd been more comfortable and used to him than anything else. She'd even contemplated getting back together with him for the summer, especially having danced with him at JJ's wedding, but another more rational part of herself couldn't do it. She didn't want to go down that road again, not when it was destined to lead no where. She felt they both deserved better.

It wasn't that she didn't have a place to go—she did. Her brothers always invited her to come visit them in the 'burbs outside of San Francisco where they all lived. However, she'd go there to see them, and they'd be with their spouses, and they'd talk kids and marriages and their houses. They'd talk Tupperware and diapers and Target trips and groceries.

She was a confirmed bachelorette. She didn't really have a whole lot in common with them.

No, she liked to talk cases and Unsubs and technological advances and everything FBI. She liked to stay up past ten and surf the web and flirt with Derek Morgan and get drinks with her girls. She liked to feel like she was doing something uber important and exciting and maybe even a touch glamorous, in the jet setting sort of way. She liked to go out and embrace life...her kind of life.

She loved her brothers and their wives and kids…but the BAU was her true family now. Leaving them for three weeks was rather painful.

Especially leaving her best friend, Morgan. No matter what, he made her feel so special. She had to simply deal with it, like she had for years, that he wouldn't be around for a few weeks. She'd talk to him on the phone—maybe, if he wasn't with some bimbo on a beach—but it wasn't the same as seeing his smile.

Speaking of her handsome prince, she heard a knock on her door frame. "Hey, peaches."

"Hey." Penelope turned in her chair and painted on a brighter smile than she was feeling. "What's up, buttercup? Come to say goodbye?"

She braced her hands on her armrests, ready to stand up so she could hug him, but he motioned for her to remain seated.

"Not yet," he answered.

Relaxing in her chair, she crossed her legs and frowned slightly to contemplate the situation. "Is your plane delayed? I thought you'd be eager to go see your mom?" She winked. "Don't forget to tell her she made a beautiful baby for me."

Shaking his head, he chuckled softly and stepped towards her. The man had the best walk, a graceful, animal swagger that commanded attention. She'd always loved the way he moved, like a cat on the prowl.

"I'm not going to see Momma this time."

That surprised her. "You're not?"

A slow smile spread across his lips and a twinkle lit his eyes. "Nope."

Understanding dawned on her and she tapped her lip with her index finger. "Ahhhh. You're hitting the beach instead, aren't you?"

"Hell, yes," he replied, sitting on the corner of her desk. "Nothing like summer fun, sweat, and sand."

"Sounds like fun," she answered.

She was smiling back at him, even while her stomach knotted with jealousy. She couldn't help it; even when she had been seriously dating Kevin, it had killed her to know Derek was frolicking with some lucky woman on the beach.

She was a best friend, not a saint!

That made her wonder, and she had to ask, even though she'd be better off not putting a face of the trollops in the daydreams she had. "Who are you bringing with? Someone I know?"

"Oh, you know her well," he said.

She frowned again in contemplative curiosity. "Who?"

Derek continued to give her a teasing grin as he leaned forward. "Should I give you a hint?"

Penelope watched him, and her pulse accelerated. Mercy, he smelled good, woodsy with a hint of salty spice and the lightest mint on his sweet breath. It was so unfair to the female race, how attractive he was. There was nothing unappealing about him, abso-freaking-lutely nothing. He should have something like spinach between his teeth all the time.

Good gravy, she needed to get her libido in check! There were times to flirt with Derek, and one of those times was not when he was leaving for three weeks...

Even trying to shake herself out of her trance, she was so dazed, she could only nod her response and mutter, "Mmrmpf."

He must've taken that as a yes, because he said, "She's very pretty."

She hoped she didn't pull the "Well, duh!" face. A pretty girl...that was a given. Everyone Derek had ever dated was a stunner with big boobs, big hair, and big puffy lips a la Angelina Jolie.

She must've been successful in keeping her reaction to a minimum, because Derek continued, "She has long blonde hair, big brown eyes, a gorgeous smile."

"Sounds wonderful."

"And," he announced happily, "she has all the right curves that will look fantastic in a swimsuit next to me-" he paused for dramatic flair "-in Miami."

"Wow." Penelope's eyes widened even as her heart seized in her chest. "I mean...Wow. Miami."

Derek had never taken a girl farther than Virginia Beach on a vacation before. This girl really meant something to him. She wanted him to be happy, but she wasn't ready...she couldn't be ready...

Desperately, she tried to keep her smile on her face, but she knew she was failing miserably. She was a good actress, but this...

Quickly, she turned back to her computer and began typing. "She must be kinda special, huh?"

His large brown hand appeared above her keyboard, holding a large piece of paper.

"Very special."

Carefully, she looked at the paper he put on her keyboard. It was an airplane voucher with the name _Ms. Penelope Garcia_ printed at the top.

She looked up at him immediately, her mouth a round O of surprise.

He was beaming at her. "Pack your bags, sweetness. We leave tomorrow morning."

She opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of water. She tried to speak, but no words would come out. She was truly speechless.

Chuckling, he knelt down on the the floor by her. "Breathe, Garcia."

"Der... Derek," she sputtered. "I can't...I can't just up and go to Miami."

"Why not?" he asked, and the smiled softly at her. "Sweetheart, I've wanted to go on vacation with you for years, my best friend in the world, but I couldn't because it wouldn't fly with your boyfriend."

That was probably true...although Kevin had expected just about anything from herself and Derek.

"I also knew this is your first vacation time without Lynch," he added. "I figured you'd be a little sad about it. Instead, I thought you should live it up...so I planned this."

Tears sprung to her eyes. He was so wonderful...and insane. "Oh, wow..."

"Baby Girl, come on," he cajolled. "Get your groove on. Salsa dance. Soak up the sun and enjoy the heat."

"God, Derek..."

"Don't you want to go?" he asked, those warm brown eyes coaxing her.

"Y-yes," she admitted, and then argued, "but—it's so expensive, and I didn't plan anything, and-"

He put a long finger over her lips. "Let me worry about that," he interjected. "You just pack your clothes..." He drew that out and then shook his head like he'd thought better of it. "Hell, woman, we can buy you new stuff in South Beach. Just come with me." His look was filled with excitement and a little bit of pleading. "Just this once."

She couldn't turn that look down. "Okay, I'll go."

He beamed at her, took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips. "That's my girl."

Whoa...he was full of surprises tonight!

He stood quickly and started towards the door. "Now I gotta finish packing and get Mrs. Norman to watch Clooney."

"Miami..." she grumbled, shaking her head. "I don't even have own a swimsuit."

"That's okay." He shot her a grin over his shoulder. "We can find one where you don't need it..."

She laughed as he left, thinking about what was happening. This was like a strange fairy tale. Before he'd arrived, she'd been set to be down and out, now she was vacationing in paradise with her best friend.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, thinking of the surf, the sand, the waves, Cuban food, the smell of coconut suntan lotions...It was going to be heavenly.

And—ironically-for once, _she_ would be the bimbo he was with on the beach...and she was looking completely forward to it!

* * *

_AN2: Okay, guys...This is a treat for me and for you. I am writing as I go along. What would YOU like to see P and D do on vacation?_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the review and the wonderful suggestions on what you'd like to see!… I will be working in suggestions with kudos to my readers as we go along…Right now, they're still in Quantico but next stop: Miami!…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Derek was on his way to Penelope's apartment complex bright and early the next morning. He was up at the crack of dawn, despite having been up late last night, making some reservations and tossing together some stuff. He wouldn't have slept much, anyway. He was eager, like a kid waiting to open Christmas presents.

He couldn't wait to get back to Miami. He loved that town, the stylish mix of old and new, the prevalent Latin culture, and the weather that was scorching hot. He had a few old favorite places he wanted to go, some new favorites calling his name, and tons of sunshine he needed to soak. Only this time, things would be even better, because he was going to share it with his baby girl.

Now if everything else would just fall into place...

He couldn't ponder it anymore; he'd arrived at Penelope's place.

"Wait here, Sam, okay?" he directed the cab driver, who nodded in agreement, as he stepped out of the cab.

"Yes, sir."

The moment his feet hit the pavement, he nearly jogged up the front walkway. He was about to press the security buzzer, when an older lady with a Pomeranian in her arms started to open the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Gullickson," he said nicely, holding the door for her. He recognized the woman as Penelope's neighbor. He'd heard the dog barking many times when he'd visited, a rather constant _yip yip yip_ of a bark. He wasn't really fond of smaller dogs; he liked a dog that barked with an authoritative _woof_.

"Oh!" she said happily through her thick, bifocal lenses. "Thank you, young man. Peaches and I are grateful."

He doubted the dog felt that way; she gave him a disdainful sniff.

"You and Peaches are both welcome," he said anyway as the woman put the dog down and attached a bright pink leash.

"Ta-ta, dearie!" she said, waving back, and the pair were off.

Derek entered the apartment complex, thinking he really should've told Mrs. Gullickson to shut the door and not let strangers in. His protective nature came forth as he automatically thought about Penelope and her security. He wished he could put her in one of his little houses he was rolling. He'd install a state of the art security system that would keep his girl from any potential harm. He'd even link a video monitor to the entry ways, so she could see her visitors on her laptop.

Taking the steps two by two, he made it to Penelope's landing and knocked on her door. A moment later, she tossed the door open.

"Oh, God, you're here already!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with obvious panic.

"Yeah, I called…" he began, but she didn't wait for him to finish; she turned and started tossing multiple things into two really large suitcases.

Derek surveyed her apartment and was astounded by what he saw. Penelope was a very neat person. Things were cluttered with knickknacks and such that painted a picture of the woman he'd come to know and love, but it was never messy until now.

The usually neat living room was littered with colorful dresses, sweaters, and hair—what were those things called?—_thingies_ haphazardly tossed about. The concentration of clothes and accessories got worse as his gaze scanned the doorway of her bedroom. The beaded curtain was pulled back, and items were simply pouring out of the portal.

Quite frankly, it looked like a colorful fashion show had thrown up in her home.

Still, Penelope was frantic, stuffing and unstuffing her suitcase, trying to fold and work things into a too small space. She looked rather adorable, huffing and puffing, her cheeks pink from exertion. It made him think of other, far less appropriate thoughts that she probably wouldn't appreciate right now, considering her brows were knit like twin needles above her straight nose.

"Maybe that…Oh, dang it!" she cried, jumping back from her suitcase. She shook her hand and winced.

Calmly, Derek approached her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"That thing bit me!" Penelope kicked her bright pink luggage. She sucked her pink painted fingertip into her mouth.

"Baby Girl..."

"What?" she mumbled. She frowned at him, her pout evident even with her index finger in her lovely mouth. His thoughts shifted where they shouldn't again as he watched her suck that finger. Damn, that girl had a beautiful mouth!

Shaking that thought off, he stepped closer to her and murmured, "Let me see it."

"No," she protested, even as he clasped her wrist and drew her hand away from her lips.

As he examined her finger, he stroked her wrist with his thumb, feeling her rapid pulse beat. She was so worked up, it broke his heart. "I wasn't talking about that."

Her big brown eyes were cloudy and confused. "Hmm?"

"When I'd asked you what was wrong, it wasn't about the suitcase," he explained. Seeing that her finger was fine, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly. "All better."

"Thank you."

He didn't release her hand; he loved touching her. He'd always loved touching her. "Sweetheart," he began gently, "why are you so frantic?"

"Derek, I have no clothes," she said with a huff.

Glancing at the room filled with hundreds of colorful articles, he simply arched a brow at her.

She rolled her eyes and tugged her hand away from his grasp. "Not those clothes!" she snapped. "Clothes that are appropriate for this trip. I didn't have any time to shop and prepare! I have nothing beachy and summery and cute. All I have is last year's news, and Miami is known for their cutting edge trends and fashion."

He couldn't argue that one; Miami was a Mecca for summer fashion and style, especially South Beach. It was the place to see and be seen.

"I'm hopeless. I can't even think of what to wear today."

Derek took in the bright fuchsia sundress she was wearing. "You look beautiful," he answered honestly.

"Hot Stuff, it's_ linen_," she complained sadly. "I will be a wrinkly mess the second we land in the Sunshine State."

He harrumphed with a chuckle. "Baby, that doesn't matter."

"It does!" she cried.

"It doesn't."

She put her hands on her curvy hips. "It does."

He knew he wasn't going to win that one, so he tried a different approach."Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm a control freak." She sat on her loveseat amidst a sea of dresses. "I just want it to be perfect," she said softly. "This is my first getaway with you, and...it needs to be perfect."

"It will be."

She huffed. "You don't understand. You always look uber fashionable and you don't even try."

"Sweetness, you do, too."

She shook her head adamantly. "Oh, no. No, no, no no. _Au Contraire, mon cher_. This goddess—" she paused to point at herself "—has to try super hard to look the way that I do."

"Well, isn't this goddess on vacation?" he asked, moving a dress and then sitting next to her. "Maybe she shouldn't have to try super hard?"

For a second she looked at him, her eyes flashing with something so sad it broke his heart. She hid it soon; she looked downward, giving the tiniest shake of her head. "I do."

"Why, Penelope?"

"My usual clothes were fine when I was with Kevin and such, but..."

He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her gaze to meet his. "But what?"

She bit her bottom lip and then said in a small voice. "I'm not like the girls you bring on trips usually, and…I don't want to embarrass you."

Derek's heart sank sadly and then he shook his head, feeling a touch angry, too. He dropped his hand from her chin. "Woman, you should know me better by now."

"Love bug?"

"No, Garcia, you're not like other girls." He stood up and glared at her. "You're fun. You're caring. You are unique. You are beautiful inside and out. Not only that, you know me down to my soul—every dirty secret I got—and you _still _stick with me.

"That's one of the many reasons I wanted you to be with me on this trip, and one of the many reasons I love you. I don't want you to change." He leaned down and came nose to nose with her. "Ever."

With eyes round like saucers, she nodded quickly.

"So," he said, reaching for her hands and tugging her to her feet to stand in front of him, "you still want to go with me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Finish packing what you want to bring, and what you don't have, we'll shop for in Miami." He paused and grinned at her. "If there's anything worthy of a goddess there."

She raised her cute little nose in the air. "There _might_ be something...maybe some hosiery, or a garter."

He tugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl." He glanced at his watch, and then said, "I'm going to tell the cabby we're still coming." He arched a brow at her. "If that's fine with you?"

She was smiling at him, all the way to her sparkling, beautifully watery eyes. "Oh, sweet cheeks, it's more than fine."

He winked, and left her to finish her packing.

* * *

AN2: Now P's ready for Miami... are you? *wink* Just a reminder: Keep the suggestions coming, folks! This is our story!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oofda, this has been a busy weekend! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I wanted to hurry on and post another chapter and then I will get to answering them ASAP. Trying to work a couple of suggestions into each chapter, so here is a special thanks to _krisphoenix_ for the first class upgrade idea and _Mediafanatic51_ for the flirty flight attendant idea...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once she was on the plane, Penelope had settled down almost immediately. It was hard not to be comfortable—Derek had plunked down the extra money last night to upgrade their seats to first class. The leather seats were cushy and comfy, conforming around her body like a caress, and once they were airborne, she was able to lean back slightly and really relax.

Derek looked casual, too, like he belonged there in first class. Then again, Derek looked like he belonged anywhere a GQ model would belong. His muted yellow toned shirt and his white pants hugged his muscular frame to perfection, showing just a hint of definition to make a woman want to peak under to see the real deal. He'd freshly shaved, too; the skin on his jaw and his neck around his goatee looked positively touchable. He didn't shave the top of his head, though, like he usually did. There was a hint of stubbly regrowth that drew her fingers, too.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only woman who must've been thinking that. In the airport, women would stop and stare like he was the best thing since sliced bread, and on the plane, two business women were giving him the uberly interested eye and flashing him more leg than their power suits were designed for.

The most obvious person was the flight attendant. A stunning blonde with breasts that rivaled her own—Penelope knew her own knockers were pretty fantabulous!—the woman started making a nuisance of herself right off the bat.

"Where are you and your wife headed?" she'd asked innocently.

"We're just friends," Penelope had said helpfully…and had sealed her dismal fate.

Immediately after takeoff, she'd brought them two drinks, a beer for D and a strawberry daiquiri for Penelope. P had been surprised; she didn't even know you could get anything but hi-balls on planes.

Then came the woman's big show—the safety card reading. She'd done it like a pro, a cheerleader for safety with exaggerated moves, but still staring at Derek the entire time.

The woman was so pathetically obvious, she'd pointed at her own chest when she mentioned floatation devices.

She then mentioned loudly she had a layover in Miami to her coworker, and had glanced their way to see if they'd listened. Within minutes of her presentation, she'd come back with a snack.

"So, where's the first place we're going to hit after we land?" Penelope asked, thinking she could finally talk to Derek without being interrupted by Miss Perky Pants.

He leaned close to her to talk over the hum of the plane, the warmth of his body and the delicious scent of his aftershave wafting over to tantalize her. Goodness, he smelled wonderful, like something indescribably fresh and woodsy, with a tang of spicy clove and citrus. She loved Derek's cologne; she could seriously burying her face in the side of his neck and not come up for days.

"After we go to the hotel, we'd—"

"Excuse me. Would you like something else to drink, or a cold compress, a blanket, or tissues?" the attendant asked, smiling brightly at him, and then, for the _piece de la resistance_, she added a bat of her heavily mascaraed eyes.

She might as well just asked the old joke, "Coffee, tea, or me?"

"No, thank you. I still have most of my beer," Derek said politely, holding up his bottle and swirling it, and then looked at Penelope. "You want something else, baby?"

"No."

"We're fine."

The woman looked thoroughly disappointed. "Okay, sir."

Penelope, on the other hand, was thoroughly disgusted. She wondered how Derek could be so oblivious to this woman's blatant panting. He hadn't seemed to notice the women at the airport either, or the business ladies with their sexual overtures. She started wondering how he ever got laid, if he was that obtuse.

"And miss?" he asked, stopping her.

"Regina," she said, and Penelope nearly giggled. The way she said her name, with an air of elegance, was an epic fail. She made it rhyme with _vagina_….

"Regina," Derek said, pronouncing her name the right way, "I would appreciate if you offered us some privacy, and did not return unless we call for you."

The woman looked at shocked at Penelope felt for just a moment, and then she stiffened. "Yes, sir."

"Finally," Derek said, turning back to Penelope. "So I was thinking…what's the matter with you? You look stunned."

"I _am_ stunned."

"Hot Stuff… you turned that girl down flat," she said. "She's a beautiful girl."

"So are you," he said, "and you're not a nuisance."

Her heartbeat accelerated for a moment, before she slowed it down again and thought seriously. Derek was flirting with her, and giving her attention because she'd been upset that morning. She knew better than to think anything would come of it. She'd learned that lesson many moons ago.

She patted his leg. "Well, my lover, that is sweet of you to say, but you do not need to be a celibate monk on this vacation just because I am here."

He shot her a sexy grin that made her insides quiver in the nicest way. "I didn't plan on it."

Yet again, she felt the tug inside her heart and her body that made her think that maybe this time… maybe…

What was she doing? She knew she wasn't the kind of girl men crossed smoky bars for, and that had included Derek for many years. She'd wanted him, badly, but he'd never come. Oh, how she'd wanted him! She cringed inwardly; in those early years, her flirting had made the flight attendant look subtle.

Dating Kevin had built her confidence in the land of l'amour somewhat, but still…She knew it was best to find someone in her own league. She did have confidence—she knew she was a hot little tech kitten with mad computer skillz—but when it came to really, really, _really_ good looking men, she faltered. She wasn't wrong in faltering, either; judging from her own past with good looking men (one _shot_ her!) and with Derek's usual choice of women being nothing at all like her...

Yeah… maybe turned quickly into maybe not.

"You, my darling, need to spread your wings and fly," she began, bolstering her courage. "Find a woman to hook up with."

"Penelope—"

She waved him off. "Do not worry about this tech kitten; I will find a hook up of my own—"

"What?"

She ignored him and continued, "—and we shall return to Quantico happier and less horny peoples."

When she looked back at her, he was staring at her rather blankly. "So...you think I should've hooked up with Miss Desperate _Regina_?" He said her name the way she said it that time.

Penelope's stomach flipped unpleasantly at the thought of him with that woman, but she smiled pleasantly anyway. "Well, if you wanted to."

He leaned away from her and sat back. "I _didn't_ want to."

"You do now?" she asked, fearing the answer.

He glanced back at her. "Hell, no. _I'm_ not that desperate."

Ooh, he was angry. She'd insulted him, rather badly, and she hadn't meant to. She didn't know what to say, but she felt awful.

She didn't have a chance to respond. Derek closed his eyes, sighed and said, "Garcia, let's just forget this—"

"Baby Boy, I'm sorry," she said quickly and spoke honestly, from her heart. "I just…didn't want you to feel pigeon-holed and stuck with me. I want you to be able to do what you normally do on vacation. Nothing's changed because I'm with."

"You're wrong," he said, turning back to her. He held her gaze with his dark, intense eyes. "_Everything _has changed because you are with… for the better."

She smiled at him. "Oh, Hot Stuff…."

"And I don't need to hook up with the first trollop that throws herself my way."

Her heart gave a painful burst. "I know."

Reaching his long fingered hand up, he cupped the side of her face. "You and me—that's WE, sweetheart—are going to have one hell of a good time. There's nothing I want to do that doesn't include you." He stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb, with his rough, yet tender touch. "Everyone else can wait."

His touch was electric, sending tingles up and down her spine. It always had been, but now, in this confined space, his attention so thoroughly on her…

"O-okay," she stammered. How on earth was she going to get through this vacation without throwing herself at him? That would be humiliating to the extreme, and it might cost her the one thing she couldn't live without.

His friendship.

He grinned at her and sat back in his seat. "Of course, if _you_ have things you want to do…"

She grinned back and said nonchalantly, "Like a hot Latin stud?"

"I'm gonna keep you too busy for one of them."

"Ooh," she teased. "Sounds possessive."

"I am," he answered, and then gave her a brilliant, shit-eating grin. "Unlike you, I'm not so polite to offer you choices."

She laughed and shook her head. "And you call me crazy…"

"I'm not crazy. I'm serious, woman. It took me years to get you out of Quantico and away from the team." He flashed another grin at her. "So this vacation…you're mine."

She didn't get to answer that; the captain made an announcement. When he finished, the mood had changed, and Penelope was left wondering what exactly he had meant.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks again, everyone, for the reviews and for your never ending support….Multiple people have given me suggestions of what they'd like to see and I will try to work in as much as I can, although I don't know if I can fit in all of them. I do want to reassure you all: This will be trademark M/G-so there will be a lot of romance, flirting, a dash of jealousy, humor, big kisses and spiciness befitting a Kricket Williams story (Whoo hoo!)...Kdmr87, this chapter leads into one of your suggestions...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The moment Penelope stepped off the plane onto the causeway to the terminal, she realized she was in a different world. Miami International was super busy with colorfully dressed people catching connecting flights to all southbound destinations. She'd been worried about not fitting in, but she realized now that had been an unnecessary worry. With this many people dressed in so many fashions, there was no way she wouldn't have fit in.

Rather quickly, they'd retrieved their bags from baggage claim and started rolling their suitcases towards the exits. Near the door, there were a ton of cab drivers, vying for travelers to bring them to departing cruise ships, hotels and other attractions in the Miami area, and there was a long, long line for the cabstand.

Next to those cabbies were men in blue chauffer uniforms and dark sunglasses, holding signs with names on them. A few of those signs had foreign writing she didn't recognize on it. It was characters, something like Chinese or Japanese. She always wanted to take a class to learn Chinese calligraphy or something else really exotic.

As she continued reading the names, her curiosity peaking as she wondered if she'd recognize a name—only the rich and famous had limos like that—she noticed one man holding a sign with a familiar name on it.

"Look, Baby Boy," she said, nudging his arm. "There's one with _Morgan_ on it."

"I see that."

"Think it could be the Captain Morgan Spiced Rum people?" she pondered out loud and teased, "You know, _the captain can make it happen_."

"Could be."

"Or a broker from Morgan, Stanley and Chase?" she asked.

He shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

She noticed that no one was heading towards the "Morgan" chauffer… just them. She started getting rolling tingles down her spine that only increased when Derek raised his hand and waved at the man.

"Why are we headed towards that guy?" she asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyway. When he didn't answer her back right away, she glanced up at him and saw him grinning at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That would be because it's for us."

"A limo?" she squeaked. "Wh-why?"

His sweet, sexy, magnetic eyes held hers and wouldn't let go. She was so caught off guard, lost in his gaze, the weak feeling in her legs intensified and she stumbled. She swayed forward, teetering on her four inch heels, and nearly fell onto the tiles.

Derek was quick, wrapping his arm around her to steady her. She was leaning against that beautiful, long body of his, pressed from chin to just above her knees. Speaking of thighs, one of his was wedged between hers, giving her support and making her far, far too aware of her physical reaction to him. Immediately, her nipples had beaded into hard points, and a heat that had nothing to do with the ninety degree Miami weather pooled between her thighs.

"Careful, there," he murmured, his voice a low, throaty whisper that increased that shivery feeling in her gut. It was so, so, sooo uberly unfair. Even his voice was sexy.

"Um, thanks," she said, standing away from him and straightening her sundress. Her nipples were still standing at attention, like soldiers being called to battle. "Cold airport."

"I see that." She met his gaze again that was so hot hot hot it warmed her, but also she saw a hint of humor behind the glinting heat.

Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest in an age old protective gesture and grew a little irritated. Why on earth did he find it necessary to tease her? Well, she knew he _always_ teased her, but in cases like that, when she couldn't help her reaction, he needed to lay off. Yes, she found him attractive—who wouldn't?—but he didn't have to shove it in her face. It was patently unfair, must _every_ woman pant at his heels?

Before she could bark at him about it, he placed a hand on her back and gently guided her forward. "Come on, honey," he encouraged. "The chauffer is waiting."

"Why did you order a limo anyway?" she asked, still a tinge annoyed at him.

"Because, silly girl, this is your vacation and you are spending it with me," he answered. "I thought you should at least get to start it in style."

For a moment, she was struck nearly speechless. "Oh."

"And," he added, pausing dramatically, "a certain beautiful woman on my arm just had a birthday—"

"B-but you already gave me a present!"

He ignored her sputtering and continued, "—and I want to indulge that beautiful woman a bit more." He grinned and winked at her. "That girl is special to me like that."

As they started walking again, her heart was aching. Here he'd done something nice just for her, and she had been rather beastly to him in her head, just because he'd been teasing her about her attraction to him. It wasn't his fault he was so gorgeous, wonderful, fantastic, giving, caring, terrific, and uberly delightful. Deep down, she knew she should have been angrier at herself and her reactions than she was at Derek's teasing by far. Although that was silly, too.

She was only human and female; what woman wouldn't fall in love with him?

"Hello, Mr. Morgan and Ms. Garcia," the man said as they came within hearing distance. "I'm Harry. I will be taking you to your hotel and seeing to your needs."

"Thank you," Penelope answered automatically, causing Harry to smile in appreciation.

"If you'll just follow me?" he asked rhetorically, and they followed automatically towards the car.

"Hold up a second," Derek said, keeping a restraining hand on her waist. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his very dark, aviator sunglasses.

She grinned at him teasingly. "You know…you look a little like David Caruso." He looked absolutely nothing like the redheaded television star, but she couldn't help herself.

"Very funny," he said with a chuckle and a slight roll of his eyes, before he asked, "Did you bring yours?"

"Yep," she patted her purse. "I got my prescription pair."

He pulled a face. "I know what those are like. They won't be enough. Here," he said as he handed her a dark pair of clip-ons. "Add these….No, trust me; you'll need them."

"Honestly, how bright is it?" she said, shoving them back at him. She hated the clip-on look.

He grinned and said, "Just trust me."

Grumbling, she took them, but she didn't put them on.

The moment they stepped out the doors and made it out from the overhang from the terminal, it was like they'd stepped onto the sun. Brilliant sunlight and delicious heat permeated every pore of her body. Even with her prescription glasses she had, the light was almost blindingly bright and shimmering. It hit her hard enough that she was struck still by it.

"Wow," she breathed, nearly gasping in wonder. It didn't do much good; the humidity was almost oppressively tropical, and her linen dress stuck to her body.

She felt Derek's hand on her back, reassuring and guiding her again, as she let her eyes adjust to the light. She snapped her clip-on's on.

"Wow…." she reiterated, as the halos of bright lights began to fade a bit, and the huge limo came into view.

"It is breathtaking," he answered, as he helped her into the open limo door.

The backseat of the massive car was elegant and beautiful. She slid into ice cold leather seats and noticed how quiet it was when Harry shut the door. She'd never been in a limousine before, and this was something she could get used to. Derek slid in next to her, and after Harry mentioned their hotel was only ten miles from the airport and shut the connecting glass, they began their drive to their hotel.

Penelope removed her sunglasses and the clip-on pair and then put on her regular glasses so she could see better in the interior. It was even better in the low lighting; the leather gleamed, the tinted windows still allowed her to see the palm trees and the buildings that they passed.

"Like it?"

"I love it." Penelope looked back at him and smiled. At that same time, a chill ran over her from the cold, dry air conditioning.

"Cold?" he asked.

She rubbed her chilly arms. "A little. It's so weird, because I was boiling a second ago."

"The climate changes are hard to get used to down here," he commented, stretching out his arm. "Come closer."

Gratefully, Penelope tucked into his side as he pulled her closer. His warmth was felt delicious against her side, and her chills began to subside a bit. It reminded her a lot of when they'd watch movies together at one of their places or the BAU after hours. She sighed happily, common comfort in an uncommon place.

"Better?" he murmured, his warm breath fanning against her wispy bangs.

"Much." She looped an arm over his firm belly and placed her hand on his chest, like she normally did. She never thought of how intimate they looked until she caught a glimpse of herself in the darkened dividing glass on the back of the seat. They looked like a couple. No wonder everyone in was always confused about them.

They sat comfortably together in silence and Penelope soaked up Derek's warmth, before Derek began speaking. "I'm thinking Cuban food after the hotel. Sound good to you?"

As he talked, he stroked his hand up and down over her bicep casually, his calloused palm sliding over her skin. She loved his roughened hands and his strong forearms. He did a lot of work on his houses with drywall and such, so his long fingers were sometimes sandpaper rough.

Absentmindedly, he picked up a strand of her long, blonde hair, and let it curl around his finger before releasing it, only to start all over again. She watched him in the faint mirror of glass while he did it. He was totally focused on her, while she...she was focused on them.

"Baby," that velvet voice called to her, enveloping her more in her fantasy. "Does Cuban sound good?"

Both things were common place between them, but seeing it, visualizing the intimacy...

A low throbbing began low in her belly, and the air felt charged and electric when she shot her gaze back to his.

Derek had a pleasant, curious look on his gorgeous face, just like he always had when he questioned her.

Penelope blanched instantly. Good God. She was day dreaming, and he...

Ugh. She needed to get some distance, and pronto, before she did something stupid like climb into his lap and straddle his hips and…

"Hot Stuff, you can't keep treating me," she blurted.

"Okay," he said simply. "We'll go Dutch for Cuban food, then."

The phrasing of that almost cracked her up, but she fought to stay serious. "Honey, I didn't mean about dinner. I meant the upgrade on the plane and the limo and whatever other wickedly good things you have planned."

"I like treating you and I've got the money."

"I know, angel," she said quickly, patting his chest in a reassuring fashion, "and I do appreciate it, but it's too much. I can't pay you back."

"You already did."

"How?" she asked, exasperated.

He looked down at her. "By being my best friend, my guardian angel, and my God given solace on more occasions that I can count."

Tears swam in her eyes, but she ignored them. She needed to talk to him, and seriously. He didn't have to do this, not at all. Even though he wanted to do it, he was spending far too much for someone who was only a friend. Her heart and her head needed to separate that thinking, and she wouldn't be able to do that if he kept this up. Deep down, she wanted it to be for both reasons.

She always had. That was the rub.

"That, my love," she said, poking him in the middle of his chest but gently, "is a free service."

This time, he was the one who sighed exasperatedly. "Would it help to know I saved money in different ways?" he asked, arching his brow in question.

She nodded gingerly. "That might help."

"I saved on the hotel."

She giggled. "A budget hotel?"

He chucked. "There isn't a budget hotel in South Beach."

"Then how?"

He had a slightly hesitant look on his face. "I-"

A knocking on the partition and the partition then rolling down stopped his response. "We are pulling up to your hotel," Harry announced. "You are going to want to gather your items for departure."

"I'm still curious," Penelope said, straightening her dress. She reached over for her purse. "Really, D, how did you save money, 'cause-"

Derek slapped his hand down on top of hers, halting her conversation and startling her so much, she almost jerked her hand away.

Confused, she shot him a look.

He was smiling at her crookedly and a bit sheepishly. "Ah...Dibs."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! We're still getting into the swing of things...Especially after Derek's last provocative word!...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The moment after he'd said the word, he began to regret it. The look on her face said it all; she wasn't ready. Nor should she be, in all honesty. They'd only been alone together—two good friends on vacation together—for a few hours, and he threw "Dibs" out there. He knew she'd know exactly what he was talking about—that time in Alaska when she'd called "Dibs" and they'd shared the room with the one bed—

Wait. Did she think he expected-?

_Fuck!_

"Two beds!" he said quickly, halting her before she could talk. "There's two beds this time. We're just sharing a room. Just…a room."

The last thing on earth he wanted her to think was that he presumed anything. He asked her with on the trip, but if she only wanted to be a friend, he would be okay with it.

"Okay."

For some reason, the way that she drawled the first part of the tiny word made him panic even more, and his anxiety rose. He was so nervous, he couldn't help his response."I mean….I didn't mean we'd share… I…Shit!"

Penelope was looking at him like he was a sputtering moron….which was accurate. He felt like a sputtering moron. "It's okay, Derek."

"Damn, baby, I—"

"Hot Stuff," she said, holding his hand. Her pretty cheeks were flushed with the awkwardness of the situation he'd put them in, but she smiled at him anyway. "It's fine. I understand."

Like the suave, seasoned player that he was, he responded eloquently to her statement: "Oh."

Harry opened the door, saving Derek from having to talk again and make a bigger fool of himself. "Miss?"

"Thank you." She turned back to Derek and gave him a wide, sheepish smile that resembled the statement _Here goes nothing_…"I guess we'd better go."

"Yeah," he answered again with savvy fluency...

As she slid out of the limo, Derek leaned his head back and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. What was it about her that made him act like that? It was Penelope. His best friend who knew him better than anyone. The one person who mattered in his life. Sonofabitch, what was the matter with him? He sounded more like a virgin than the suave, sure player that he was.

Damn, he couldn't lie to himself. He knew exactly what the problem was… as ugly as it was.

He was suffering from performance anxiety.

Derek blanched and panicked again for a moment. No man wanted to say or think those words _ever_—but he had to call a spade a spade. Of course, it was only his _charm_ that was having issues. His body…well, that was a whole different story! Due to the close proximity of Penelope and his undying need to touch her, he knew precisely that he didn't have a problem there. Even now, after his initial mortification, he had a chubby. He wondered if she knew she did that to him, aroused him and tantalized him with her playful looks and her "friendly" touches. Even her scent, sweet pears with a hint of something floral, taunted him.

He wondered if she knew she'd _always_ done that to him...

Facing facts, he groaned disgustedly. He couldn't control his reaction to her anymore than he could stop a freight train. He never could. She, the queen of tease, the goddess of flirtation, kept him on edge and in a cold shower more times than he could count. She could turn him into an adolescent with raging hormones faster than any woman he'd ever known, and now that he knew he had a chance, it was multiplied by a thousand.

_Calm down, Morgan,_ he chastised himself. _Calm down and slow down. You're not in a race_…

He chuckled to himself. If it had been a race, he'd easily win it with his physicality. It would be the race for his life, with the prize being what he cherished above all else in the world. It was a game ending prize—he'd go straight into retirement. Because Derek didn't want just to sleep with his best friend… he wanted her to be his mate.

Although he did want to sleep with her. Hell, yes, he did. He wanted to worship the woman the way a princess deserved to be worshiped. He wanted to kiss her until she was weak, and then lay her down and kiss even more. He wanted to kiss her on every part of her body—her ears, her neck, her ass—there wouldn't be a part that longed for attention. He wanted to make love to her all night, every night, for the rest of his life. He wanted to do all that with a desperation that scared the crap out of him.

And, damn it, he didn't want to screw this up.

Ever since he'd found out that Penelope had given Lynch the permanent boot, he'd started laying his plans into place. It was a delicate operation. He had years of friendship with her, wonderful friendship he relied on and cherished. In fact, that friendship was what proved to him this could work—would work—as something more.

He'd tried. He tried to find someone else, to keep things at the stagnant pace it had been because they _were_ happy together the way things were as the best of friends. So for years, Penelope had dated Lynch and he'd dated several women—some nice, some very naughty—but he found the women he dated lacking. None ever compared to what he'd had with Penelope.

He found himself wanting someone he could talk to. Someone with sweet, sassy brown eyes and a dimple in her right cheek that looked positively lickable. He wanted someone with soft curves that cradled him when he held her, and satin skin he could stroke all day and all night. He wanted someone who wasn't afraid to talk back to him when he was in high dudgeon and soothed his hurt without making him feel embarrassed about needing said soothing.

Yeah, he tried other girls, but he _wanted _her. Every part of her—body and soul. Deep down, he felt what they'd always been to each other was barely a breadth below regular dating, anyway. Surely turning that up a notch shouldn't be that hard?

Damn, was he wrong!

Now that he could have her, he was faltering. He was trying desperately to woo her, show her he was interested without bludgeoning her with it and scaring her off, but he was failing. In his eagerness to please her (And himself!), he was jumping the gun, and it was backfiring terribly. He couldn't risk losing her friendship, either.

One part of her was better than nothing.

_Show her. Don't just tell her and don't just do it. Show her what you want. Make her want you, too_, he told himself. _She deserves it._

As the limo driver opened the door, Derek took a fortifying breath and stepped out to greet the woman he was almost afraid to call his own.

* * *

After Derek paid Harry, the bellboy loaded their luggage on a cart and they followed into the cool air conditioned lobby of the hotel. The Palms was a huge, beautiful luxury hotel that was still reasonable and had a lot of amenities. There was a pool, spa, tennis, exercise room, restaurants—if it could be in a hotel, it was there. All of that had it's appeal, but he was looking forward to spending time on the beach more than anything, soaking up the sun with his girl on his arm.

"This is gorgeous!" Penelope breathed, looking around the huge lobby. The lobby was divided into separated seating areas in shades of blues, whites and brown that made him think of the ocean. Interspersed in the area were large, white marble columns with a Grecian flare.

Derek watched her taking in everything and his heart sped up. She was the one that was gorgeous.

Her eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Think we'll see anyone famous?"

He grinned back at her, lost in the joy she was radiating. "I don't know. SoBe is known for the jet set vacationing. We'll probably see local celebs, a millionaire or two...some sports people."

"LeBron James?"

That surprised him. "Wow. You've been studying."

She nodded with a grin. "Mmm hmm. You know, Hot Stuff," she remarked, a teasing glint in her eyes. "It pays for single girls to know what's on the market down here."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to his side. "Silly girl."

As they moved forward in line, she said, "But Derek?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled up at him, a look of warmth and love on her pretty face. "Even if he is a world champion...he's still second place to you."

Derek wrapped her in his arms and took a deep breath of that delicious pear scent. Even if she was teasing, it still felt good to hear. "Thank you, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Next, please," the receptionist said, and they stepped up to the counter, ending their embrace.

* * *

AN2: Dinner is next...what would you like to see for their first night in South Beach? This is our story, so let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Did everyone notice the new cover for the story? My friend, Dragon Claymore, made it for us...What do you think? She did ones for Release, The Birthday Party, The Reunion, The List...Go check 'em out!...A special thanks to_ Parodys_ for the idea of red lipstick and a red dress...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Penelope stood in the bathroom, applying lipstick to her full lips. It matched the red dress with the sparkly bodice she was wearing. She figured she should wear it before she got too sunburned under the Miami sun. P was pretty sure the she would burn, even with her sunscreen. It was the curse of her very fair skin from her Scandinavian ancestors. If she wore the dress in a couple of days, she'd look like lobsterwoman—red skin, red lips, red dress.

Slicking on one last coat of the ruby stick, she rubbed the top and bottom lip together, making a smacking noise that sounded somewhat like a kiss. Ironically, that was probably the only kissing noise the lovely room was going to hear on this trip.

The room was very nice. The walls were a nice, creamy color of ecru and the carpet was a sandy brown. Abstract art hung on the walls in classic patterns and the bathroom was spacious with an interesting shower head that was supposed to feel like rain when it was on.

And there were two beds. She was so, so, sooooo certain there were two of them.

Tossing her lipstick down, she sighed sadly. God, he couldn't have been more obvious about the fact he didn't want to sleep with her. In a painful series of bungling apologies—when on earth did Derek ever bungle?—she heard him backtrack and back away from her in the most rapid fire succession of negatives she'd ever heard. It was almost like he couldn't have possibly imagined sharing a bed with her. That if she were the last woman in Miami—the last woman on earth—he wouldn't have considered it.

She'd been hurt, of course, because the whole damn limo ride she'd been considering it and well…it had pissed her off. She was ready to say to him, "Derek Morgan, please shut the front door. I've been insulted enough, thank you very much!" But, mercifully, he'd stopped.

Stupid! Why had she been thinking of something with Derek anyway? She knew better. He obviously knew better, too, considering his diatribe. Was she a glutton for punishment? A selective masochist who liked pain only from one particular chocolate god?

Ugh. Not only did she feel undesirable, now she felt like an idiot, too.

Penelope glanced at herself in the mirror and realized she was pouting. She didn't want to pout. She wanted to have a good time on her vacation with her very, very, uberly platonic best friend and find herself some Miami hottie to make her feel like she wasn't Quasimodo. That was part of the reason she changed into the dress. She knew she looked sexy in it. Maybe not sexy to someone like Derek Morgan, but freaking sexy and hot as Hades to all other reasonable, less superficial men.

She winced. That was mean. Derek wasn't superficial. Penelope was a good judge of character most of the time. He was so kind to her. He was her staunchest defender, the reason for her smile, and her shoulder to cry on. He'd always been good to her. He was unattainable, and he was her dear friend, but he wasn't superficial. He'd always made her feel sexy and brilliant and gorgeous, too...

Until an hour ago.

Grabbing her matching silk purse, she tossed her lipstick inside. She was going to flirt and laugh and tease and make another man feel very lucky tonight. Some hot guy with a nice smile and lips that dolled out compliments and kisses.

Then maybe she wouldn't feel so much like she was missing something…like her heart.

* * *

"Wow, baby," he said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You look stunning."

Penelope smiled back at him. "Ah, mon cher…how very truthful."

That caused him to grin, a slow, sweet and sexy smile that still made her aching heart flip. He reached for her, holding her hand so that she would piroutte for him.

"Hell, yes, woman," he proclaimed, guiding her deftly into his arms. "I am going to have to beat the other men away with a billy club."

"You will do no such thing," she ordered, placing a hand on the center of his chest like always. "This goddess welcomes all worthy revelers at her temple."

"Silly girl." He paused for a moment, like he had something to say, but then he shook his head and released her. "I better get ready."

Confused, Penelope watched as he walked into the bathroom, carrying his clothing. She could've sworn she'd seen the flare of jealousy in his eyes at the mention of other men. Could that be?

She recalled what he'd said on the plane, too: _Unlike you, I'm not so polite to offer you choices. This vacation...you're mine._

Her heart began to race and chills of awareness rolled down her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Did he mean...

When she opened her eyes again, she focused solely on the two beds in the room. Two beds two feet apart. It might as well have been worlds apart.

No, he didn't mean that. He meant what he always did, what he always had for as long as she'd known him. Friendship. He didn't want to share her friendship while she was on this vacation.

Needing to get away from those two beds that she was beginning to hate, she ran over to the balcony door and drew open the opaque lace curtains. She stepped outside, wanting to fill her lungs with sweet, ocean air and find some absolution for her hopelessly romantic heart, but there was no ocean. Instead, it was a view of the city.

She stood there, rather surprised, almost in shock. For someone who had planned a perfect beach vacation, this seemed to be... not so perfect.

"Not too impressive, is it?" he asked, coming out behind her.

She startled, but only slightly. "Yeah."

As if he could sense even that slightest discomfort, he put his arms around her and tugged her back against his chest. She leaned back into his embrace; his warm, hard body felt good so good supporting her. He must've refreshed his cologne, the scent surrounded her and made her mouth water. She wanted to turn her head and kiss the side of his neck, take a bite like a vampire.

"I'm sorry about that, momma," he answered, the vibration of his words resonating in his chest like the purr of a big cat. "This was the only view available for the kind of room we got."

Lost in pure sensual overload, the words came to her slowly. What kind of room was he talking...

"With the two beds," she said, fighting the urge to stiffen and move away from him. That woke her up from the sensual reverie she seemed to fall under whenever he held her. He could ease her pain faster than any other person. He had a connection to her on a visceral level.

"Yes," he answered, sounding apologetic. "The double room suites had city views."

For some reason, that sound of apology bothered her far more than it normally would. Maybe it was because she was feeling down already, but he didn't _need_ to apologize for feeling less attracted to her than she was to him. It sucked for her, but it didn't require an apology. That added insult to injury.

She wondered if _he_ had any idea how that felt, to be less than desirable...and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"You know, Derek, that's too bad," she said, turning slowly in his arms. She trailed a fingertip on his chest. "You could've done the one bed."

"No, Baby-"

Before he could talk, she interrupted him, "I wouldn't have made you take the floor, either. We easily could've easily shared a big bed. They fit two."

She saw the confusion in his eyes, as she stepped back into the hotel room, and he followed her. He was following her very closely.

"Sweetheart, I know-"

"We could've been in the bed together. Nothing would've happened," she said, stopping in her tracks so abruptly, he bumped into her. She turned quickly. "Right?"

This time, he looked shocked. "Well, no-"

"I trust you implicitly, angelfish. Implicitly," she repeated, staring him down. "And you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Nothing would've happened," she said, enunciating the words carefully.

He had a blank look on his face. "No."

"That's right," she said, starting to enjoy this. "Nothing. Zilch. _Nada_." She paused. "That's _nothing_ in Spanish."

"I know that!" he growled.

"I mean, we could lay in that bed,"she drawled, pointing at one of the smaller, double beds, "both of us buck naked and hornier than two prisoners in solitary for ten years, and we still would be safe."

"Penelope," he snapped.

"What?" she asked, turning back to look at him with an innocent expression.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Woman, lose that look, because you are anything but innocent."

She blinked rapidly. "I don't know what you mean."

"The hell you don't!" he said, interrupting her this time. "Regardless of what we do or don't feel for each other, we are both adults in our prime-"

"Your prime was seventeen, Hot Stuff," she fired back. "I'm just hitting mine."

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, and then opened it again, before snapping it shut and setting his jaw. His expression was grim. "Let's go to dinner."

This time, when he put his hand on the middle of her back, the warmth she usually felt wasn't there. Any victory she might've felt seemed kind of hollow.

As they made their way to the elevator, her stomach clenched, and not from emptiness. She'd baited him, called him out over his manhood, and for what? This ugly, horrible, empty feeling?

She'd done it to strike back at him, to hurt him as he'd hurt her. But she'd done hers on purpose, and that made what she'd done a thousand times worse. Yes, she wanted him to want her, but not like this. Never like this. Not because he he had to prove he was a man. There was never a doubt in her mind of that.

She needed to apologize.

After the elevator doors closed, she said, "Derek, I'm sor-"

Before she could finish the statement, he held her in his arms in a fierce embrace. Her body was molded against his, melded so close, they were almost one flesh. He held her tightly, cradling her, like she was the most precious thing to him, like he could protect her from the world.

They held each other like that, neither saying a word, soaking up each other's warmth. The elevator door opened and closed, but they didn't stop their embrace.

"I'm so, so sorry," she began, tears leaping to her eyes.

"Hush, woman," he murmured against her hair. He pulled away just enough to cup her face in his hands. "You never need to say those words to me."

"Yes, I do."

Derek kissed her forehead. "No, baby-"

"Damn, people," the young man, who must have boarded the elevator when they didn't notice, said to them as he exited to his floor. He had a towering Mohawk and an even more towering look of disapproval. "Get a room!"

Penelope and Derek stared at his retreating back, and then they looked at each other. And then they began to chuckle.

Derek grinned at her. "Hungry yet?"

Penelope looped her arm around his waist. "I'm starving."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I have so many great ideas I will intersperse in here, but I think there were a couple of things that needed to be cleared up first-Derek needs his mojo back and they need to flirt and have some fun...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Havana Cabana was a fantastic little place with great views of the ocean and spectacular food. With the low lighting, cozy tables and mood music, there was an old fashioned, romantic appeal that was undeniable. He wanted that intimate atmosphere, to try again to awaken his best friend to a new realm of possibilities. He still believed wholeheartedly that she was the right woman for him, even if they'd had some setbacks.

He thought about everything that had happened since they'd begun their vacation together, and he was left scratching his head. Maybe he was trying too hard? Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough? All he knew for sure was that whatever it was, it was ending now. He was going to show his girl—she would always be his girl; that was never in question—the time of her life.

"This is adorable," she exclaimed, practically oohing with her approval right after they'd sat down. With wide eyed wonder, she looked around inside at the décor. "It looks exactly like one of the places from one of those black and white travel movies from the 1940's."

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured. The place did have a lot of charm, with the thatched looking roof and palm frond decorations.

"I'm such a huge old film buff," she said, and then she paused, a look of warmth and adoration in her expression. "But you would know that, wouldn't you? That's why you chose this place."

He smiled at her and winked. "Could be…"

She beamed back at him. "Well, you just made my night, Hot Stuff. I can't take my eyes off of it."

That was ironic He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful tonight, the red dress, a perfect contrast to her silky ivory skin, accentuated her curves, cradling her body like a lover. Her golden blond hair, flowing free with sweet ringlets, added to his desire to caress her.

"I can't thank you enough," she said, reaching over to hold his hand. "I feel like one of those classic Hollywood glamorous stars…like Rita Hayworth on vacation."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Rita doesn't hold a candle to you, beautiful."

"Oh, you, _mi amor_, you are sweet," she said, winking at him and adding, "and perceptive."

He chuckled, but couldn't reply because the waiter came to their table. He was a Latino man, probably in his late forties with a white shirt and an apron tied around his waist. "_Hola, senior, senora_—"

"_Senorita_," Penelope corrected, pulling her hand away from Derek's. "We're not married."

"Ah, I should've known," the waiter said, wiggling his eyebrows even better than Derek could do himself. "This is the perfect place for lovers."

Penelope drew a breath, "But—"

"What do you have on tap?" Derek asked, interrupting her.

Penelope gave him a strange, surprised look, and he fought wincing. Despite his bachelor status, Derek was well known for his good manners. Raised primarily by his momma, he knew better than to interrupt a lady, but he didn't want to hear her say those words that were coming next. Those words…her mantra on this vacation so far: they were just friends.

The waiter gave a quick listing, and Derek chose a brew that appealed to him. After a quick recommendation from the waiter, Penelope ordered a _Havana Especial_, a drink consisting mostly of rum and pineapple juice.

"Good choice," the waiter said, clipping his pen shut and sticking it behind his ear. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly, and then I will take your order."

Penelope thanked him, and then opened her menu. As she studied it, a slight scowl appeared on her beautiful face. "All these choices…"

"Ta-da!" Carlos the waiter returned like magic, placing a drink overflowing with fruit in front of her. It looked like a party in a glass, and it drew her attention. "What do you think, beautiful?"

Penelope blushed and smiled at him. "It's lovely, thank you."

Carlos beamed and then asked them both, "Did you two decide what you want?"

"I'm afraid not," Derek answered. "We've been talking."

He nodded in understanding. "That's okay…I'll come back."

As the waiter left, Penelope perused her menu and pouted. "I still have no idea what to order."

"What sounds good? Beef, chicken, seafood?"

"I don't know," she said, before taking a sip of her cocktail. Her eyes widened. "Wow. That doesn't taste like alcohol at all."

"Oh, trust me," he replied. "It has a lot."

She grinned and took another sip. "Sweet and fruity and innocent...like me."

"Hi-octane and powerful," he answered back, "like me."

She giggled and put her menu down. "Derek, this is going to take me forever. Just order for me. Whatever sounds good—maybe something we can split?"

"Sure, baby."

When the waiter returned, Derek ordered some _ropa viejas_ and some _frijoles_, his favorite foods. He ordered _arroz con pollo_, and a shrimp cocktail, because seafood was excellent in Miami. He also ordered her another drink and himself another beer, since the one she'd gotten was almost gone.

"That is a ton of food," she said when the waiter stepped away. "There's no way we can eat all that."

"Variety is the spice of life, sweetheart."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She looked up at him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I can't handle really spicy food."

"You don't have to worry, baby," he said. "Most Cuban food is flavorful, but it's not hot."

With a twinkle in her eyes, she released her bottom lip. "Really?"

"If they add peppers, then yeah, there's a kick, but they don't always do that."

"Wow. I did not know that." She sighed and shook her head. "I so missed out on good food experiences while I was with Kevin."

Derek startled a bit. The entire time she'd been broken up with Lynch, Penelope barely mentioned her relationship and he hadn't pushed. It was true that Derek was her best friend, but some things she seemed more comfortable talking to JJ about than him. He didn't mind; he was there for her in other ways. When she'd been at work, crying, he'd held her until the tears had stopped, but she didn't talk about it.

So, he approached this carefully. "You did, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Food wasn't the only thing. There were so many places I wanted to go and things I wanted to do—like salsa dancing—but Kevin's palate in everything was limited. I loved him enough to bypass it or do something like taking salsa lessons with the girls, but when he asked me to marry him, I didn't want to bypass anymore..." She paused and bit her lip again for a moment before answering, "Not for the rest of my life, you know?"

He nodded, but truly, Derek didn't really know. This was a first for him, hearing that she'd made the decision to leave Kevin, too.

He didn't have time to comment, she began again, a wide smile on her face. "So here I am: ready to experience new cuisine with a certain food guide that is as delicious as the food he is recommending."

He chuckled at that. "Just remember: Cuban weather and Cuban people are hot, but Cuban food isn't," he explained with a grin. "That's what a friend of mine told me."

"That's easy to remember." She arched a brow at him over her red glasses. "Was that the same friend who brought you here?"

"Yes, a few years back," he answered.

"A girl-friend?" she asked with a wink. Her eyes were sparkling, teasing him. "After all, Hot Stuff, _this is the perfect place for lovers_…"

He shook his head slightly with a chuckle. "Yes, silly girl. Another woman brought me here," he answered honestly, "but I am here with you now."

For a moment, she held his gaze and he held his breath, wondering if she understood what he'd intended by that. It was a place for lovers, and that what he wanted her to be. Did she know? Could she possibly understand he wasn't teasing, that he didn't want to tease anymore?

They chatted, waiting for the food to arrive, about work, life, and nothing in general. It was a lot like being home in Quantico, and for a short moment, Derek forgot about any of his plans. It just seemed like them on a typical Friday night. He started thinking that might be where he'd been going wrong; maybe just being them—the way they always had been—would lead to something more?

When the food arrived, Penelope took her first bite and nearly rolled her eyes with pleasure.

"Oh, my sweet stud, you have been holding out on me," she said, waving a fork of rice and meat at him. "This is awesome."

His smile was wicked. "Wait until you try dessert."

"Ooh!" She pursed her lips at him and swept her eyes up and down over his body. "Does it contain chocolate?"

"I think I can find you some of that," he replied thickly, feeling the excitement and energy radiating off of her body.

She winked at him. "I think I'll hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it."

At that moment, music started in the cantina next door. It was a salsa music, with guitars and drums. Derek watched as Penelope began tapping her foot to the music as she ate and chatted. She even danced a little in her seat.

"Those salsa lessons paid off," he said with a grin. "You got good rhythm."

"_Si_," she said, taking a bite and drawing the fork between her teeth. She gave him a quizzical look. "Can you salsa dance?"

"I've never taken lessons," he answered vaguely, knowing what was coming next.

"Well, come on," she said, putting her fork down and standing up. "I'll teach you." She reached for his hands to tug him to eagerly tug him to his feet.

He'd intended on taking her to one of the more trendy clubs after dinner, but he had a feeling they weren't going to leave any time soon. Seeing her mounting excitement, he realized he was absolutely fine with that. They had time, too. He could take her clubbing tomorrow night.

He chuckled, rising slowly, like he was reluctant to join her. "I thought you were starving."

"I was, but now I want to dance!" she exclaimed, and he followed, watching the sweet sway of her hips as she walked. He was grinning to himself; this was going to be a whole lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! This is one of my favorite things to write, a nice, slow burn…Please notice the author's note at the end and let me know…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

With burgeoning excitement, Penelope led Derek through the cantina. She saw a few couples dancing already, their swing and sway enticing her. She had a feeling she and Derek wouldn't be anywhere near as good as those couples. With that in mind, she led them quietly to the back of the dance floor.

He arched a questioning brow. "Why aren't we up by the band?"

"Because I have to teach you, my love," she explained. "This isn't exactly easy."

She could attest for that. In dance class, she'd done both parts, but she had a tendency to lead. She'd been the "male" lead partner for Prentiss several times, which worked so much better than when Prentiss tried to lead her. JJ, lucky dog that she was, usually brought Will with her. That Southern boy could cut a rug! Although he'd been kind enough to dance with all of the girls, there was a connection between Will and JJ; they danced the best together.

Lifting her hand to his mouth, Derek kissed her fingertips. A sparkle of sensation washed over her at the contact, and reminded her of the connection they had. "I'm here to learn."

Giving him a look like a teacher would give an errant pupil, she cleared her suddenly husky throat. "There are basic steps. Start with your right foot. Step back, together, then left foot forward, together. I do the same thing, except I start with my left foot."

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Watch my feet, Hot Stuff," she said quickly. "It makes better sense that way." Performing the steps, she raised her hands, doing a little free movement like she'd done in class.

"Like this?" he asked, stepping back, and then forward rather blandly. There was no sensual wiggle in his movements at all; he looked like Lurch from the _Addam's family_, doing a two step.

She pulled a face. "No, honey. There's more in the hips."

"How about that, baby?" This time, there was too much wiggle in his hips. He looked like he was signing his name in cursive, using his…

Blushing vividly with her thoughts, she erased that quickly and thought of how the teacher in the class got people to do the right moves. This was a class, she could do it, too. "Here…I'll guide you." She leaned forward and gripped his hips in her hands—goodness, he even had lean, hard hips!—helping him move. "Like that."

"Ahhhhh! I get it."

It was probably a good thing that she was far too busy with his hips to see the twinkle of merriment in his eyes. He repeated the steps for her pretty good. Not perfection, but pretty good.

"Great!" she said, smiling at him. "You'll get the hang of it."

"What's next?" he asked, his sweet, sexy smile doing funny things to her insides. His smile looked like he was on the prowl, a knowing look of sensual expertise that made her breath catch.

"Hand positions," she answered quickly. Maybe dancing with him wasn't such a swell idea. "Use your left one to hold my hand…yes. Oh, don't drop your elbow."

"Sorry about that," he murmured apologetically, but his tone held a touch of humor.

Wondering what was up, she glanced at him and saw milk chocolate eyes, flecked with gold, staring intently at her. She forgot completely why she'd looked up at him; heck, she could barely speak! "A-and… and then the other goes on my shoulder blade."

"Where do yours go?" he purred. That was the best word for it, the low rumbling sound of his voice vibrating in her body more than the Latin drums.

For that moment, she could feel the sparks of electricity, the lightening bolts of current singing through wherever they touched. It was hot, burning brighter than daylight. He had to feel it, too, the palpable sensations she was experiencing.

Instead of talking, she continued to hold those sparkling eyes of his, framed by thick, dark lashes, and trailed her hand onto his shoulder. A second later, they were moving with the effortless, fluid grace of athletes. They did simple steps to begin, but as the beat of the song picked up, he did a cross back step, turning himself under their arms and then directing her to follow.

"Oh!" she gasped, as he moved her into many more steps of intricate turns and whirls, their feet keeping the rhythm as her skirt swirled and wrapped around their thighs. It was breathtaking, the way he moved.

He rolled her out, and then twirled her in, his front to her back, crossing his arms over her body. She felt the firm press of his hard body against her bare back, and the electric rush she'd felt before ran over her like a tidal wave, attempting to pull her under. But soon, he had her back up and they were doing the basic step again.

"You've done this before," she panted, trying to give him a chastising look, but failing miserably. She was too happy to be dancing like she was meant to dance. Derek was in his element on the dance floor; he was a born showman.

Besides, he was grinning winningly at her. "You caught me," he said, rolling her in to dip her low over his arm.

"How did you learn?" she asked, just before he swung her back up to her feet.

"Two sisters who needed a partner, and a mom that loves dance," he replied in answer, before rolling her back out and under his arm.

She'd never danced like that. In class, she'd tried, but she overpowered just about everyone, including Will—bless his heart. She never felt completely comfortable in other people's arms. Not the instructor, whom she didn't know, and certainly not poor little Prentiss, whom she outweighed by about forty pounds.

In Derek's arms she felt light and free. Her eyes locked with his, and the currents that flowed between them carried her away. She didn't have time to think, she could only feel: the firm but gentle grip on her hand, the taut muscles of his shoulder, the brush of his thigh in between her legs during more complicated turns…the feel of his arms, so strong and safe, as he wrapped them around her and drew her near.

As the song came to an end, he rolled her in roughly, leaning back just enough to plaster her against his front. On instinct, and in a movement she'd seen on all the dancing shows, she moved her thigh up to flank his hip, and he caught it, holding her in place. To keep her balance, she kept both hands on his shoulders.

Their sweat, their heat, and their breaths mingled as one, as they panted together. She couldn't think, couldn't see anything but his face, the arch of his brows, the chiseled angle of his nose, the slight purse of his full lips.

Oh, those lips…

Unhurriedly, Derek released her leg, his fingertips causing her skin to tingle. She felt like she was moving through water, in slow motion, so that her leg slid sensuously against the length of his leg. Slowly, so slowly, he moved his hand to her waist, his warm, rough palms convening on her back, holding her against him, supporting her, as they regained footing.

Breathing was hard for her, she drew breaths through parted lips that felt swollen. If she'd ever doubted her attraction to Morgan it was there, flaring brighter than the Miami sun. She knew she couldn't hide it, she didn't even want to hide it then. It was a magic moment in a far away land, where everything felt possible.

It seemed like forever that she was watching his mouth, but in reality it was only seconds. His lips moved, and one word, soft and sweet like a promise, came out. "Penelope…"

She was about to close her eyes, when she heard, "Excuse me?"

Carlos, the waiter, stood behind them with a smile. "Are you two done with dinner, or should I keep your food warm?"

Penelope blushed, having been caught by the waiter in a moony trance. She smiled at Derek, who looked equally flustered.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, both grateful and wistful that the tension was broken. There was a dichotomy in what she was feeling: both excited and afraid for more of what was happening.

They'd only been in Miami a few hours—what would happen after five days?

She cleared her throat and said in a voice that sounded like she'd just woken up, "I don't know what got into me. I really am hungry."

"Well, we will have to fix that," he said, looping his arm around her waist as they headed towards the table.

"Still getting chocolate for dessert?" she teased with a wink, taking the seat he pulled out for her.

After pushing her in, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Your wish is my command."

Derek was about to take his seat when he paused, and she heard a feminine voice say, "Agent Morgan? Is that really you?"

* * *

_AN2: Enter a surprise visitor… **Smoker79, Jenniek77 and HGRHfan35**, you guys know who she is (you suggested her!)…But…what will she be like? Mean and hootchie…or friendly and maybe even (dare I say it?) helpful?_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: A thousand apologies, everyone, for updating so late! Normally, I would have had this out Saturday, but my hubby, Shawn, took me camping up by Lake Superior(Come friend me on Facebook and you can see the pics! LOL)...It was gorgeous, but it was no internet—EEEP!...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Tina," Derek said, somewhat in shock. "Whoa…This is a surprise."

This settled it. He had the worst luck out of any man alive. What were the chances that he'd run into an old flame while out with Penelope hundreds of miles from Quantico?

As he stood next to Penelope, he could feel her muscles stiffen as she pulled away from him. Instinctively, he tried to hold onto her, but the silk of her dress and her sheer force of will extracted her from his grasp.

"It sure is, gorgeous." The beautiful dark haired detective and one time fling smiled at him, stepping closer to give him a hug. "it's been…what… three years?" She gave him a quizzical look, with a flirtatious tilt to her head.

"Five, I think," he answered. A second later, he said, "You look great."

Although it was just a conversational add-in, he had to admit she did. She looked far less stressed, less hard around the edges than she had when he'd met her in Miami on a case so many years ago. This was a more relaxed, softer version of Tina Lopez.

"Thanks, " she answered, giving him a sweeping look up and down of genuine appraisal. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled back at her while at the same time reaching for Penelope's arm. "I'd like you to meet someone. Detective Tina Lopez," he said, using her formal title in an attempt to distance himself from the purely physical attraction they'd once shared, "this is Penelope Garcia, my…"

Again, he was fumbling like a moron, stumbling over his words. He hesitated. He wanted to say girlfriend, lover, love of his life, but he wasn't any of those things. They weren't even technically dating. As much as he wanted to lay claim to her, he couldn't. Penelope would've thought that was odd, and—

_Fuck! _

The pause was only a second, but it felt like years before Penelope thrust her hand out at Tina. "I'm Penelope Garcia, his coworker and his best friend," she said, shaking Tina's hand gregariously in the welcoming way that P usually did it.

"Nice to meet you," Tina said with a smile, "but I'm Tina Espisito now." She held up her hand, showing a brilliant, large diamond ring.

"Congratulations, Tina," Derek said, looping an arm around Penelope again. Her body instantly stiffened, like someone had starched her soul and sprayed it with Morgan Repellent.

"Yeah, I'm off the market, big guy," she said with a wink. "Sucks to be you."

Derek chuckled. "Oh, sure."

She still had the same sarcastic sense of humor from years ago. She had reminded him of Prentiss with her dry humor and tough attitude. Although he'd thought their relationship would never work, she'd been insistent on going out and he'd reluctantly agreed to give it a try.

He'd been right. They'd had one night in bed together and after that…nothing.

Tina turned her perceptive eyes towards Penelope, scoping her out. "You work with Morgan, huh?"

"Yes. I'm the technical analyst and miracle worker for his team," Penelope answered with a slightly arrogant tip to her head that dared either of them to deny it.

Tina cracked a grin of total appreciation for Penelope's moxie. "So…Garcia, hmm? That sounds familiar, like I've heard it before…." She shrugged, giving a side long glance to Derek. "Ah, well, it's Hispanic. Being in a mainly Spanish district, I know a lot of Garcias, Sanchezes, Lopezes."

"I can see that you would," Penelope replied, her answering smile almost as stiff as her body.

"What are you two doing down here for? A case?" Tina asked with interest.

"No, we're on vacation," Penelope answered.

Tina looked back at Derek again.

"This is Penelope's first time in Miami." Derek tugged her closer, and that time, she allowed him to move her near.

"Oh!" Tina answered happily, directing her next question to Penelope. "How are you liking Miami so far?"

"It's our first day," Penelope began, excitement in her voice, "but I love it so far."

Derek tugged Penelope closer. "I decided to take my baby girl down to SoBe and show her the sights, eat some good food and go dancing."

"Your _baby girl,_ huh?" Tina asked, giving Derek a look of definite but pleased surprise. He wasn't allowed to respond; Instead, she gave Penelope a conspiratorial look. "Morgan treating you alright?"

Penelope grinned and relaxed into Derek's side somewhat. "So far so good. I mean, this place is amazing."

"Girl, I know," Tina said with a wave of her hand. "I come here every Friday."

"Every Friday?"

"Mmm hmm. I took Morgan here for the first time," she said with a grin. "I go salsa dancing here."

Derek could feel Penelope stiffen as she said, "Salsa, huh?"

Derek began to frown. What caused her to recoil like that-

It dawned on him like lightening striking him. Oh, shit…he knew what she was thinking! He wanted to plead for her to believe him that he didn't want to meet Tina here. He didn't know she'd be here. How could he have known she'd still be coming here after five years! He chose the place for _Penelope, _because he'd known she'd love it, not for Tina!

"Oh, yeah," Tina replied. "Your Morgan there is no slouch when it comes to salsa."

"I know," she answered in a brittle tone.

Tina sighed wistfully. "It's how I met my Juan…Oh, speak of the devil. Juan!" she called out, waving across the cantina.

A short, chunky, and handsome came up to them and looped his arms around Tina. "_Hola_, baby," he murmured, kissing the side of her cheek.

Tina turned her head and kissed him, and then reached up to caress his face. "_Hola_, my love."

There was a genuine love that volleyed between Tina and her husband. It was obvious she felt the sun rise and set on Juan Espisito, and that feeling was equally returned in Juan's expression. Derek was happy for her. He knew the feeling—Penelope was his sun and moon.

"Juan," she began. "This is friends of mine from Quantico, Virginia—Penelope and Derek. They're FBI."

"Oh," he said, reaching to shake their hands. "You down for a case?"

"No," Derek replied. The man had a firm, friendly handshake. "We're on vacation."

"Great!" Juan said with a beaming grin. "Welcome to Miami!"

That grin transformed the gentlman's face. It was so bright and authentic, it gave him a far greater appeal than he'd had before.

"Juan owns a car dealership," Tina said proudly.

"Foreign and specialty vehicles," he said, withdrawing a card and handing it to them. "Espisito Motors."

"Watercraft, too," Tina interjected. "That's new business for him."

"Going well?" Derek asked.

Tina's beam nearly eclipsed her husband's. "Enough that I could retire."

That explained it. No wonder she'd looked so well rested and relaxed.

"So, are you kids staying to dance the night away?" Juan asked. "I'd love to take your pretty girl for a spin on the dance floor, Derek." He focused on Penelope and did a little swagger step with a spin.

"Derek, you are good, but Juan blows you away in salsa and mambo!" Tina squealed in excitement.

"Sorry, but we were going to finish dinner," Derek replied.

"After dinner?" Juan asked hopefully.

Derek nearly growled. He didn't give a damn how good Juan was on the floor, he didn't want to let him take Penelope _for a spin_. With how intimate the dance was, he was the only man who should dance the salsa with Penelope.

He blanched. Damn, he was falling hard. He was getting jealous over the idea of another man dancing with his girl—a man that was obviously happily married to boot!

"Actually, Hot Stuff," Penelope said softly, looking up at Derek pleadingly. "I think I'd rather just go back to the hotel." He noticed a little crinkle appeared between her eyebrows; he wanted to soothe it away with his lips.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Derek answered.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"I have a headache, and I think I have airplane tummy," Penelope stated sadly. "It's a good thing I'm an analyst; I don't fly too well."

"Well, how about tomorrow night?" Juan asked boisterously. "We're having a party on our new boat. A few people are coming. You two are welcome."

Derek wanted to say no immediately. He wanted to ditch the Espisitos as soon as possible so he could be alone with his baby again, now and for the rest of this vacation. He wanted to explain things, and he wanted to pick up where they'd left off on the dance floor—feeling the magic they had when they were alone.

Before he could talk, Juan interjected immediately, "It'll be fun. Free booze…women and men…good food...enough life jackets..."

That made Penelope giggle, a sound Derek longed to hear more of over this vacation.

"Am I moving you?" Juan asked, winking at Penelope. "You gonna come?"

"Come on, Penelope. Didn't your parents teach you to share?" Tina said in a chastising tone. "You don't want to keep Derek from his old friends, do you?"

Penelope's look was indecisive, and she was biting her bottom lip.

Derek stepped up. "I don't think—"

"We'd love to," Penelope blurted.

Although she'd sounded eager, the reluctance in Penelope's expression was undeniable. He turned and cupped her face in his hands. "Angel…we don't have to go."

Jerking her chin away, she said, "No, Tina is right. I shouldn't keep you from your old friends. We should go."

"Great!" Juan replied before Derek could say a word. "Our boat is on the address at the marina. See you tomorrow at seven. Come on, baby…let's dance!"

The Espisitos left in a whirlwind onto the dance floor, while Morgan and Garcia paid and waited outside for the taxi. He opened the door, she climbed in and he followed.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Derek felt his gut churn. Everything felt wrong again. He wanted to rewind the last half hour and do it all again.

Penelope was so stiff in her seat, she looked brittle and fragile, like she could fracture if he touched her. It was killing him inside.

How did it all go so wrong? He wanted her to know how he felt. He never wanted Tina. He didn't want her five years ago and he didn't want her now. He didn't want to spend times with old friends, parties or free booze or other women.

He only wanted to spend time with Penelope. That's why he took this vacation in the first place.

Seeing her pained expression, he knew he needed to fix this, and fast.

"Baby Girl—"

"Derek, please," she interrupted, putting up her hand to ward him off. "I have such a headache. I don't want to talk right now."

Derek frowned, but he pulled back. Hopefully, she just needed time, and as for him...He just needed her.

* * *

AN2: Next up...swimsuit shopping before the boat ride with the Espisitos!...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Surprise!...Since I made you wait for the last chapter, this one is a bit early...Eep! This was supposed to be the shopping chapter, but something else popped into my head and I absolutely had to write it...Shopping can be next, if you still want it!...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Penelope hadn't been lying when she'd told Derek she didn't feel well. She was in a panic. Her stomach was swimming with acid, and her head felt like a gourd where someone was drumming a conga beat.

She never should've said yes. Even though she was outgoing, it took her awhile to get to know people and establish a comfort level. Judging from tonight and how she'd felt, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was going to a party on a boat thrown by two people she barely knew. The Espisitos seemed nice enough, but she didn't know a thing about them. Other than Tina was once something to Derek…something of a romantic nature.

After what seemed like forever, they made it back to the hotel. Penelope followed Derek blindly to the room, and stumbled into the bathroom to get her makeup bag. Inside was a container with her headache medicine. She reached for the meds and dropped the container on the floor. Groaning, she went to retrieve it, and as she stood back up, a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her.

"Penelope," Derek said, coming in to steady her.

"Migraine," was all she could croak out in response. She knew it was coming—she'd had migraines for years and got auras from them—but she hadn't anticipated it hitting this quickly.

She didn't have to say anything more; Derek scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the other room. He sat her on the edge of the bed, and ordered, "Don't move."

That was unnecessary; she couldn't move even if she wanted to, and she didn't want to.

Less than five seconds later, Derek returned with two of her headache pills and a cup of water.

"Open," he instructed in a no nonsense tone of voice, and she opened her mouth to take the pills. The glass of water was brought to her lips, and she took just enough water to get the pills down.

On the bright side, if there was such a thing in this living hell, Derek had been her friend for so long he understood the best treatments for her migraines. Soon, the room was dark, cool, and quiet, and she was huddled under the comforter on her bed. Derek snuggled behind her, wrapping his arms around her, adding perfectly soothing warmth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she could. She felt guilty; she'd worked herself into this migraine and she was ashamed of that fact.

"Hush, woman," he murmured, kissing her temple. "Go to sleep; we'll talk in the morning."

Penelope sighed. Unlike her usual, she'd follow all of his orders without question tonight.

* * *

When Penelope woke, her head felt so much better. Gone was the thrumming, burning sensation and all that was left was a dull ache that would be gone once she had a cup of coffee. She glanced at the alarm clock and was surprised to see it was nearly ten in the morning. The room was still dark and quiet.

Also, the warm arms that had soothed her to sleep were missing. She was alone in her bed. When she flicked on the bedside light, she noticed Derek's bed had been slept in, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Penelope rose and opened the curtains. Brilliant sunlight immediately flooded the room, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The day looked to be gorgeous again with only a few cotton candy puffs of clouds in the air.

It was then she saw a note on the table along with a fruity looking pastry and a glass of orange juice…

_Hey Baby Girl,_

_I hit the continental breakfast and I brought you back a donut and some OJ. I'm working out. I'll be back soon to check on you._

_Love, D_

Penelope smiled and reached for the raspberry filled Danish. He really was such a sweet cheeks. She took a bite; the pastry was light and flaky, and it took less than a minute to devour it. She drank the orange juice, and then hit the bathroom to shower and dress.

The entire time she bathed, she thought about how she had overreacted last night again. She felt terribly guilty for ever being angry at him or the situation she was in. She was in paradise, with her best friend who bothered to take her with on vacation. Not only that, he got a limo and a gorgeous hotel to boot.

In fact, the only troubles they'd had was when she'd started thinking things could be more than what they were. She needed to put the kibosh on that thinking. She didn't go to Miami to seduce Derek; she went to have fun with her best friend. This was no different than being in Quantico. Just like back home, simply because there was electric chemistry at times between them didn't mean a thing…no matter how much she wished that it did.

The phone in the room rang as she stepped out of the shower. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around her body and ran to answer it. "Hot Stuff?"

"Hello," a mechanical voice stated. "This is a recording. You have an outside call from—"

"Tina Espisito."

"To accept, press one, to decline, press two, to—"

The recording didn't get to say anything more. She pressed number one, and said, "Hello?"

"Garcia, good morning," Tina said cheerfully. "You feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"Good! You know, I didn't know where to reach you," Tina replied and then she chuckled. "That Morgan, he's such a creature of habit. I took a guess you'd be staying there, because that's where he'd stayed last time, and lo and behold, there he is."

Penelope's gut sank a little, but she ignored it. "He did, huh?"

"Yes!" she replied cheerfully. "You liking the ocean views? His room had the best view."

Penelope winced. Only the double bed rooms had no ocean view, and for some reason, she didn't want to tell Tina that…especially when Tina had seen those views with him. "It's nice."

"Well, I don't want to keep you too long," Tina drawled happily. "I wanted to remind you, don't forget a swimsuit tonight; the boat has a pool."

Swimsuit shopping became the priority with that statement."Oh, okay."

"Okay, chica," Tina paused, and then added, "I'm glad Derek is here with you. He's—"

Penelope didn't hear anything more; the door opened and she heard Derek enter. "Hey, Baby Girl, I brought…"

Penelope turned, holding her towel up, her eyes wide with surprise as Derek stood there, wearing a sweaty workout shirt and carrying two cups of coffee, with an equally surprised look on his face.

_Oh, frack!_

Mortified, she was about ready to turn and dive back into the bathroom, screaming like the girl who walked home alone in a horror film, when his voice made her stop.

"Whoa," he said in a whoosh of air, running his gaze from her bare feet to her face and then back to her feet, only to pause on the ample amount of cleavage showing. He looked comically dumbstruck; his eyes were wide, blinking rapidly, and his mouth was open like he was ready to catch flies. She had a feeling he looked like she had a few months back when he'd exited her shower wearing nothing but a towel.

That made her think: Maybe there was something about catching your best friend soaking wet, wearing a towel—and knowing that there is nothing _under_ said towel—that knocked a person stupid?

She almost snorted. _She_ had an excuse; her reaction had been natural. After all, she had a best friend who was hot and sexy, a chocolate god fallen from his pillowy perch to earth. She'd been immensely turned on. Whereas he...Well, he only had her, and that...

Wait a damned minute.

He only had _her._...and judging from his look, he was thinking she had her own pillowy perch she'd fallen from, too.

Recognization hit like lightening. Holy cats, stop the presses... Derek Morgan thought she looked _hot_ in her towel. Derek sexy-as-sin, better-than-hot-and-buttery-popcorn, ohmigod-droolable Morgan thought she was sexy. _That_ was an accomplishment; she was nearly squeeing, doing an internal happy dance.

"Um, Hot Stuff?" she said, blushing with both embarrassment and maybe a wee bit of pride.

"Yeah...what?"

"Tina just called," she said and then held the phone out. "Want to talk to her?"

"Sure, I..." Her towel slipped the slightest bit—perhaps on purpose, Penelope would never tell—and his eyes followed the dip perfectly. He swallowed hard and then shook his head, staring at her lips. "What did you say?"

Penelope grinned and giggled out loud that time. "Kinda hard to talk when someone comes out of your shower in a towel, isn't it?"

He blinked in response.

Her tone was teasing and light. "Now imagine this at seven in the morning..."

Derek met her grin with a sheepish one of his own. "Okay, angel. Point taken."

She sighed happily, done teasing him for now. "Tina," she repeated. "She's on the line. Want to talk to her?"

"Yeah," he said, handing her her coffee. He gave her a look of concern. "Careful, sweetheart—it's hot."

She wanted to answer, _So are you_... but she refrained from the impulse. She was mostly naked, and she didn't want to appear too wanton...

He must've known what she was thinking, because when she met his gaze again, he winked back at her

"I-I'm going to finish in the shower," she stammered.

Derek nodded with a smile and then turned his back to her, saying in a businesslike tone, "Morgan."

Penelope was still smiling when she took a sip of her coffee. She watched for just a moment as he talked on the phone, his delicious muscles moving under his shirt. He was breathtaking... and she couldn't help but smile because she knew he found her to be breathtaking, too.

At least when she was in a towel.

As she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed, she wasn't surprised at how happy those thoughts made her. It felt good to knock a guy like Morgan off his feet and to tease a little.

After all, she was a best friend, not a saint.

* * *

AN2: Boat party or shopping?...You decide...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Dragon Claymore and her speedo idea...Yellow Banana Hammock, FTW! Thanks so much for the reviews!...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After Penelope disappeared through the doorway of the bathroom, Derek took a seat on the edge of the bed and let out a big breath. Damn, that little girl had it goin' on! He knew she didn't see it, but she embodied most of the characteristics of his dirtiest dreams—in his youth and now. Garcia was working that naughty teacher, old school movie bombshell thing, with luscious curves he wanted to sample and a mind filled with wickedly delicious promises she had yet to fulfill. And with that full, ripe mouth…Well, he was pretty certain phone wasn't the only good thing she gave!

Yet the parts, wonderful in themselves, didn't come close to the wonderful complete package he loved. It was her spirit and her heart that swept him away.

"Done!" she said, bounding through the doorway in a hot little pink number with a bright, matching pink flower in her hair.

Derek was rather shocked; Penelope's legs were bare. She almost always wore some kind of tights or leggings because she wasn't really fond of her legs. He couldn't understand why; they were a mile long in her high heeled sandals, with curvy calves and plump thighs meant for cradling a man.

By the time he got to her face again, she was biting her bottom lip and looked a touch worried. "Too short? I mean, my legs are pale, but I shaved, and-"

"They're perfect," he interrupted, standing up and walking over to her. If there was one thing he was going to cure this vacation, it was Penelope's disbelief in her own charms. "You're perfect…every inch of you."

"Aww, D! You're so good to me," she said happily, giving him a hug. Penelope giggled and wrinkled her nose. "And you're kinda stinky."

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "I'm hitting the shower."

She grinned. "Please do!"

Derek shut the door, turned the water on, and stripped naked before climbing into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the water pound on his shoulders and neck, rolling in rivulets down his back. There was a lingering scent of summery pears and a dash of sun kissed peaches in the humid bathroom air, scents that reminded him of his baby girl. He could feel his body stirring as he imagined her in there with him, soaping his back, her hard nipples brushing against his back whenever she stretched to wash his shoulders. He'd do so many things to her in that shower stall—making love against the wall all slippery and hot, sitting together in the tub with her legs wrapped around while he made slow, deep nudges, or fast and hard with her bent over while she held the faucet.

Or all three.

A wave of acute lust rolled over him, so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. Oh, fuck…he wasn't going to make it. It had been forever since he'd jacked off—he wasn't in his prime anymore, as Penelope had so succinctly pointed out—he didn't need to do it as often. But now…

Quickly, he leaned against the wall and reached for his aching-

"Oh, Hot Stuff?" Penelope called from behind the bathroom door. "We have to go shopping."

Groaning, he let his hand drop to his side. Shopping…That was enough to knock his decadently filthy thoughts out of his head. Penelope and shopping meant hours at a mall, carrying bags like a pack mule and standing against the walls while she hunted through bargain racks for the perfect tutu to go over a pair of leggings.

"We do?" he responded, hoping he didn't sound too disappointed.

"You don't have to sound like you're walking to a guillotine, angelfish! I need to get a swimsuit," she answered.

Derek scrubbed his chest. "Is that all you're going to get?"

She didn't answer immediately. In fact, he had time to wash his abs and his legs.

"Baby Girl," he growled with warning as he soaped his right foot and hopped on the left. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe a gift or two for Henry?" she said in a singsong voice. "I have to keep my best Godmother status."

"You already are," he answered, beginning to rinse off.

"And a few other gifts, too," she added. "Just a tetch more shopping. An itty bit. Itty."

Derek chuckled to himself as he shut the water off. He could see her holding her fingers up this miniscule amount to prove that she wasn't going to go hog wild. It wouldn't fool him if he saw her and it wasn't fooling her now.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Okay, momma. "

"Really?" she cried happily.

Derek opened the door. "It's your vacation, too. You should get what you want."

As he'd hoped, Penelope stared at him, the water glistening on his chest, the tight white hotel towel wrapped around his hips. It was time to knock her off her feet a little bit.

He smirked at her when she met his glance again. "Like what you see?"

To his amazement, she waved a hand of dismissal. "Been there, seen that, silly."

He gaped at her.

"Don't just stand there. Get dressed, love muffin," she said with a wink. "I'm going to get a coffee refill for us."

And then she was out the door with a giggle…

Derek stood there for another second, and then he shook his head. He'd just been owned! So she wanted to play like that?

"Game on, Baby Girl," he murmured to himself with a grin. "Game on."

* * *

The mall they went to in Southern Miami looked a lot like every mall in Quantico, except more marble and palm trees for décor, but Penelope seemed to think they were original and exciting. She oohed and ahhed at everything in sight, even at the stores she usually frequented.

"But they're different here!" she'd explained. "Like falling in love with an old favorite all over again."

He'd winked at her and then tugged her into his arms. "Hey," he growled softly. "I'm an old favorite… gonna fall in love with me, too?"

For a moment, he felt her catch her breath and her eyes flashed with something, but then she blocked it off and giggled. "But, mon cher, I've always been in love with you."

Enough teasing. "Penelope—"

"Ooh! Sale!" she cried and ran off like a scared rabbit.

The entire time they shopped, Penelope avoided discussing anything serious. She would change the subject, or run off to something else, anything to not speak to him. It was obvious that she was afraid of something…

Was she afraid of loving him…or afraid she was going to have to let him down hard?

Grumbling to himself, Derek made his way with the bags in tow to the rounder she was standing at.

"How about this one?" she asked, taking out a decent looking blue one piece.

He shrugged. "Looks fine."

"Or this?" she asked, holding up a white swimsuit that was kind of boring for Penelope's standards. He told her so, and she put it back on the rack.

As she dug through, he looked, too, and found a hot pink string bikini. "How about this one, sweetness?"

Penelope looked up and blushed immediately. "Derek. That is no more than four triangles and some string."

He arched a definitive brow."Your point being…?"

"Okay…if I wear that, you wear this!" She cackled as she tossed a yellow speedo-style racing bikini at him.

He shrugged. "Okay. Get the suit."

Her eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no. No no no, Hot Stuff! Please…"

"Oh, yes, angel. I, for one, want to see your gorgeous ass in that little bikini," he answered and then shot over his shoulder as he turned away, "You made your bed; you sleep in it."

"How about I try it on just for you?" she pleaded quickly.

That made him halt, and smile. "Deal."

She pointed at the little yellow banana hammock he was holding. "You try the speedo on, too!"

"All right," he answered. "Me first."

With bags in tow, Derek and Penelope made their way to the unisex changing room in the department store. It was meant for families with small kids, but it was getting put to good use this way. Of course, he could think of other good uses for that room, but that was for later.

Within seconds, Derek had stripped, donned the bikini and snorted at himself in the mirror. This was designed for men far smaller than he was; his junk barely fit in the front pouch. It was tight in his ass, too, which made him wonder if he needed to do a few more squats with his next workout.

He opened the door and stepped outward. "Well….what do you think?"

A series of reactions—not all flattering—happened next. Penelope gaped, turned bright red, and then began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, Derek!" she squealed with mirth. "It's so…so…cheesy!"

He frowned, getting ready to go back in, but she stopped him. "Oh, no, sweet cheeks…" she glanced down at his butt and then blushed again "literally and figuratively."

"Garcia—"

"You, my gorgeous love bug, look positively edible, but no one—no one—rocks a neon yellow banana hammock."

"Edible, huh?"

She nodded, looking him over like a starving woman. "I'd eat you up… and then I'd lick my fingers to savor the aftertaste."

He laughed low in his throat. "Stop, woman, or this speedo will no longer fit."

"Get dressed," she answered, and when he turned, she slapped him on his partially bare butt.

A moment later, Penelope was in the dressing room with her raspberry bikini. He heard her rustling around as she was dressing.

A woman entered the room next to Penelope and her spouse came to stand by him. The man sat against the wall the same way Derek was, and he had his bags in front of him, just like Derek, too.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Derek replied. He'd been through this multiple times with Penelope and met several other bored husbands/boyfriends.

"Wife's trying on jeans," the man said.

"Swimsuits," Derek replied. He didn't bother to clarify Penelope's status with him; he'd never see this guy again, anyway.

The woman came out in a pair of jeans far too tight for her larger bottom. "How do I look, Tom?"

"Great, Andrea," the man replied with a smile.

His wife beamed and reentered the dressing room.

Tom chuckled and whispered to Derek, "What else am I going to say? Like I'd be fool enough to say her ass looks like Connecticut in those pants?"

Derek found himself not liking Tom quickly after that...

The door to Penelope's dressing room opened and she stepped out and took his breath away for the second time that day.

Covered in the bikini, she was as exquisite as he'd dreamed she'd be. Her breasts were held high by those tiny triangles, revealing sweet, milky white flesh he wanted to dive between and never resurface. Her softly rounded belly led down to her cotton panties, with the strategically placed triangle there.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said hoarsely, and found that he needed to swallow. He was drooling somewhat, and he didn't even care. He stood and stepped closer, wanting to touch her. "You look gorgeous."

"Too much me, too little suit," she said, but blushed from the praise. "So I am not going to get it, but thank you."

He shook his head, reached for her hand and made her piroutte. Giving a low whistle, he said, "I need my camera, if this is the only time I see this."

Still blushing, she giggled and looked away. "Well, _mon coeur_, do not fret: You will see far more beach bunnies with beach ready bodies on the boat wearing even less."

"What if I told you I don't want to see the beach bunnies?"

For a moment, she looked like a startled doe, her eyes large and bewildered. "What?"

"Hey, nice suit," the wife said, interrupting them. She scoped Penelope up and down with a withering gaze and had a slight sneer on her face.

She and her spouse were a matching pair.

Next to her stood Tom, who looked like the big bad wolf with his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth. He was oggling Penelope so much, it made Derek rethink the idea of a bikini. Immediately, Derek had stepped in front of Penelope to shield her from view, although it wasn't necessary—Andrea had dragged her letch of a husband away… and Penelope had already disappeared from view.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am sorry I am late today/tonight—I promised my daughter I'd have an Olympics party for us...So we had popcorn and watched the flags and did some somersaults in the living room (Two for her, one for me)...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After getting over her original embarrassment—standing in less than underwear in front of complete strangers would elicit that reaction in a lot of people!—Penelope realized she had a lot to think about. _Derek_ had given her a lot to think about. Most of it was very good…but some of it scared her to death.

First things first, though... She had a swimsuit she needed to buy.

Quickly, she undid the top of the swimsuit and started shrugging on the other, more appropriate one. To tell the truth, she kind of liked the bikini, but it was far too revealing for her to feel comfortable in it on a beach. Tons of other women would be dressed similarly, but she had to go with what felt good to her. She had quite a bit more to show than some other women, and she didn't want to cause a stir!

Speaking of reactions... She thought of the reaction of that big-butted bee-yotch who'd sneered at her and the woman's drooling husband who'd creeped her out. However, instead of feeling hurt or upset about their reactions, she was pissed instead. They were both nasty pieces of work; that pair deserved each other. She wasn't a Playboy Bunny or a Victoria's Secret model, but she didn't look like Jabba the Hut, either!

And then there was Derek's reaction…

A tingle of pure delight rushed over her as she remembered his honey-brown eyes darkening to molten chocolate as he'd watched her, taking in every inch of her body from her toes to her frosted hair tips. There was no doubt at all that Derek had liked what he'd seen.

She'd been rather proud of herself in that bikini. Pilates classes with JJ had paid off, and she had some of definition in her midsection. She'd intended on teasing him a bit, like he'd teased her with that Speedo. Thinking about that caused her to blush—Dear Lord, he was gorgeous…and _huge_! Derek had been positively indecent in that clinging thing that left nothing at all to the imagination. She'd become so flustered, she couldn't stop staring, so she'd resorted to teasing, which is what they'd always done best.

However, her plans changed quickly with how he'd looked at her when she'd exited. He'd been so honest with his response—it had said _I want you now_ without a word—and that had both thrilled and scared her. In fact, all day he'd teased and flirted with her even more than he usually did. It was like he was stepping his game up to another level.

That was what scared her—was this just a game to him?

Sleeping with Derek wasn't in question. She wanted to, desperately—had wanted to for about eight years running—but she knew that once they crossed that line, she'd never be able to go back. As much as she teased about it, sex was more than just a handshake to her. She wished she could be a one-night-stand girl—and after seeing his package in the Speedo, she wished it more!—but she wasn't.

Instead, Penelope was one of the foolish kind of girls that would get her heart broken ridiculously. For she didn't just give her body in bed; she gave her heart and soul, her entire being. Sleeping with him would reveal so much more about her to him than that string bikini had…and she was not ready for that.

Looking at herself in the mirror wearing her new swimsuit, she realized she was going to purchase it. It was gorgeous, and Derek was going to love it.

Now if she could just get him to love her, too…

* * *

The rest of shopping was a nonevent. When Penelope had emerged from the dressing room, Derek immediately had apologized for not guarding her from the other couple. She'd placed her fingertips on his lips.

"Hush, my fierce protector. I'm fine," she'd said, dismissing that and any other thing she hadn't wanted to revisit at the moment. "Now let's shop, for we party in three hours."

However, she wasn't able to dismiss the thoughts as easily as she'd thought. Although she'd teased and had fun with him, she couldn't stop thinking about how he had looked when he'd said he didn't want to see the other beach bunnies. She couldn't help but think about how he'd devoured her with his eyes this morning and in the dressing room. And she remembered when he'd brushed her lips with a kiss at the beginning of this vacation.

Sitting in the back of the cab on the way to the marina, so close to him she could feel his heat, she glanced at him. His white shirt, crisp but loose, brought out the warm mocha in his complexion. They'd only been in the sun sporadically today, and already he'd caught some of the rays, darkening his skin to a healthy glow. The shirt fit him perfectly, showing the breadth of his shoulders and narrowness of his waist. He was beautiful, clothed and unclothed, and she desperately wanted to touch him.

That struck her. Maybe she was looking at this vacation the wrong way? Maybe this was her one time—her only time—to try the one thing she'd fantasized about for years?

What happened in Miami stayed in Miami, right? Even broken hearts?

Resolute, she was going to fight for her spot in Derek Morgan's bed this week. Two beds or not, she knew he wanted her—or at least her body. She'd offer that in exchange for his, and If that was all she could have, she'd take it. Tina and any other woman with designs on him had better watch out, because like he'd said to her on the plane, she wasn't offering him choices anymore.

* * *

As they exited the cab at the marina, Derek paid the cab, and then they walked together.

"Nickel for your thoughts?" he murmured, looking over at her. "Whatever has your eyes sparkling like that has to be worth some inflation."

"I don't know. Want a penny for yours?" she purred, and then pointed to herself. "This Penny?"

Both of his expressive eyebrows shot up with suprised pleasure, and then he looped his arm around her waist and tugged her close. "Sugar, if you're offering-"

"Derek! Penelope!" Juan called out from his spot on the deck of a boat.

The Espisito's boat was beyond disappointing. It didn't look like ten people could fit on that boat, much less a party. She hadn't expected a yacht, but maybe a pontoon or something, some sort of party boat that might have been fun.

As she began to board, Juan took her hand. "Come aboard, beautiful." He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "You look stunning. Derek is a lucky man."

"I am," Derek said, taking Penelope's hand quickly and looping his arm around her.

"Where is everyone?" Penelope asked, looking around the empty boat.

Juan gave her a shocked look. "Everyone? You think this is the boat?" Before she could answer, Juan began to laugh heartily. He slapped Derek on the shoulder. "She thinks this is the boat!"

Even though he was laughing at her, there was such a jolliness that lacked spite with Juan, she couldn't help but smile back.

He continued to laugh for a second and then said, "Sweetheart, this is not the boat."

"I figured that!" she replied, still grinning.

"Come," he said, reaching his hand out to her. "I will show you the boat…if that big lug of yours will let you go for a minute. He can follow, but there's only room for two in the pilot house. I'll be good," he said, making a cross over his heart. "Scout's honor. "

Interested and excited, she gave Derek a hopeful look. She really did want to see what was in store, and he released her, albeit rather reluctantly.

As she followed Juan up the small staircase, she saw the big steering wheel and a bunch of levers…and a massive yacht out on the ocean miles away.

"That is the _Tina Chistabel_," he said, pointing at the ship with lots of lights strung on it. He sighed happily. "Named it after the love of my life."

The look on Juan's face, wistful and moony, said that he spoke the truth. He was obviously in love with Tina.

"Hold tight," he shouted, putting the boat in gear. The little boat lurched forward with a roar of motors. A second later, he grinned and winked at Penelope. "Think now is a good time to tell your Morgan I've never been a Boy Scout?"

Penelope laughed and blushed. "You're terrible, but really...he's not my Morgan. Not yet."

"Really?" Juan asked, his brows shooting up in his round face. "Hmmm…"

As she watched, she figured out what was so appealing about Juan. He looked like a smiley face button, with two small eyes and a wide, welcoming mouth that bespoke of flirtation and kindness.

"Want to drive the boat?" he asked, and before she could answer, he placed her hand on a lever. "Push it forward...atta girl."

"Like that?" she said.

"You got it! Now, watch this," he said with a wink and then hollered out, "Hey, Morgan! Your girl's got her hand on my shaft!"

Penelope gasped and then flushed bright red when she saw the label on the lever: Gear Shaft.

"Trust me, chica; it's good to get him worked up," Juan said as Derek appeared at the base of the staircase.

"What did you say?" he growled, glowering at Juan.

"My gear shaft, son!" Juan cackled. Then he whispered conspiratorially to Penelope, "Not your Morgan, huh?"

D appeared ready to ignite. He was shooting daggers at the smiling Juan, who didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

He turned to Derek with a chuckle. "Come get this pretty lady before she breaks something up here. I can't be distracted while I'm driving this boat. Grab a beer and enjoy the ride."

Derek reached for her hand and helped her down the staircase and safely into his arms.

* * *

AN2: Next chapter...the boat party! Anything you guys want to see? Let me know...


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thank you for the reviews!...Kdmr87, Parodys, kimd, and writersblock24, here's a little more jealousy for you...and Harleyzgirl, here's a touch of fireworks..._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Derek was pissed. No, pissed was putting it mildly; he was steaming mad. He wanted to feed Juan Espisito every one of his big, square, Chicklet-gum teeth. He knew he was being unreasonable, and usually he had a great sense of humor, but at that moment, he didn't care. His feelings were too raw right now; being teased about them rubbed him the wrong way. He was a private man, too. He didn't like being so transparent...to everyone except Penelope, that is.

He also knew he was sulking when Penelope took his hand and he helped her down the stairs. She smiled brightly, still blushing prettily, and said, "That was interesting."

Instead of smiling back, Derek released her hand and went for the aforementioned beer in a cooler he'd seen on the deck. He opened the beer and took a too big sip that burned like fire going down and eased the ache in his chest. Moodily, he scowled, looking out over the ocean as they sped along the water.

The slight scent of pears and peaches rose over the briny saltwater, and he felt a warm hand touch his arm. He turned toward her, still scowling.

"Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked, a concerned look in her beautiful tawny eyes. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't anywhere near cooled down enough, and his bruised pride won over his common sense. "What in the hell is wrong with that guy?" he snarled rhetorically. "He's a married man."

"He was just teasing."

He was being ridiculous. He knew nothing had happened—Penelope wouldn't have let anything happen—but he was too riled up. Hearing his Baby Girl defend that ass's behavior didn't help matters, either.

"Teasing or not, he shouldn't be flirting," Derek growled, and then added as an afterthought, "It makes me worry about Tina, if she's okay and what kind of marriage she has."

For a moment, Penelope stared at him, blinking, as if she was absorbing what he was saying. It was only a split second, but it felt like forever.

When she finally spoke, she was quiet. "So this is about Tina?"

Derek froze, his extremities ice cold and his gut on fire. A part of him wanted to just play it cool and say that yeah, but he neded to man up. She deserved to hear the truth, regardless if it made him look like an impassioned idiot.

"No," he ground out, his jaw still ticking with his ire. "I didn't like him flirting with you."

A flicker of sadness crossed her sweet face. She took a deep breath and then sighed. "D, nothing happened. I would never engage in anything with a married man."

His heart sank as he realized her misinterpretation. Quickly, he tried to make amends. "No, I know that... I didn't mean it that way."

"It was a joke," she said again, as calmly and coolly as she'd originally spoken. "And as for your friend, Tina, I wouldn't worry so much about her. I think he loves her. If you look at that boat..." She pointed at the big yacht they were rapidly approaching. The name _Tina Christabel_ was emblazoned on it. "He named it after her."

Before he could respond, the loud speaker blared with Juan's voice.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Juan announced. "We're going to be connecting soon. Brace yourself for a hard stop." He added later, as if it were an afterthought, "Morgan, you, too, I guess..."

Derek took a deep breath, feeling like a heel for getting so worked up. "Penelope...I'm sorry. I got jealous, and—"

"It's okay," she said, that same sadness flickering in her eyes. She smiled and took ahold of the rail. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, hell, no," he swore swiftly, reaching for her shoulders and tugging her into his arms. He knew everything was definitely not okay, and he couldn't take it anymore. They'd come so far and had dealt with so many obstacles...enough was enough. No more misinterpretation or misunderstandings or misrepresentations. Even if she didn't want him, she deserved to hear the truth.

Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Derek?"

"Just listen to me," he pleaded urgently. He felt like his entire life depended on her understanding, and in a way, it did. She was that important to him, and he didn't want to fuck this up. "Don't say a word. Just listen."

She swallowed, but she didn't move. Her expression had a touch of nervousness, and he wanted to kiss it away. The tightness in her forehead, the tiny crinkle between her brows, and the slight "oh" of surprise her lips were making, he wanted to ease them all. In the reducing boat speed, a long strand of hair blew across her face. Carefully, like he was handling spun glass, he reached up and gently tucked the silky strand behind her ear.

"Baby," he said huskily, his voice filled with emotion. "Sweetheart...this wasn't about Tina. This was _never_ about Tina, and this wasn't about me thinking you'd dally in anything inappropriate."

Her lips pursed again, and her expression said the question before she could say it. It was written clearly across her beautiful face—_what was it about, then?_

"It was about me being jealous that another man flirted with you. You're my Baby Girl—mine—and I don't want to share you." He smiled then and cupped her cheek in his hand, letting his thumb brush over her cheekbone and the dimple near her mouth. "Even if it's with a retired player well out of the game."

Penelope smiled in return at him, her eyes warm with mischief. "So what you're saying is that you want sole possession of this goddess?"

Relief, palpable and sweet, swept over him as she began to tease him again. His smile turned into a beaming grin as he lowered his hands to her waist and then folded her in his arms. "Absolutely."

She put a hand on his chest and toyed with a button as she kept his gaze captive. "That may cost you..."

He reached for her hand, kissing her palm. "Name your price; I'll pay it."

"Well," she drawled slowly, her full lip drawn between her teeth as she pondered. "I want another salsa dance."

"Done."

"And," she added quickly in a teasingly arch tone as she slid her arms up and looped them around his neck, "I want you to be my hot cabana pool boy...keeping my drink cup full."

He chuckled at that one. "At your service, sweetness." He arched a brow. "Anything else?"

As she stared at his mouth, she licked her lips. "I...I...umm..."

Some of her bravado seemed to have stepped away, but she didn't need to ask. The way her eyes darkened and her breathing increased, Derek could tell what she wanted. It was what he wanted, too. He felt this moment was inevitable; they'd been drawing toward it from the moment they'd boarded the plane.

Scratch that... They'd been destined for this path since the first time they met.

"Angel," he murmured, answering her unasked question. Raising his hand, he drew her forward as he lowered his mouth toward hers.

With that, he brushed his mouth over hers, and he felt her startle in his arms and catch her breath. She was such a contradiction in so many ways—her dirty talk and sexy looks at odds with her sweet reaction. It clarified a thousand things, made the reason for her hesitancy toward him more clear. Penelope had been kissed before, but she'd never been kissed right.

He needed to fix that immediately.

He was smiling softly as he tasted her with soft, sweet kisses that explored the shape of her plush mouth. Her breaths shuddered and then relaxed as she traded kisses with him eagerly. Moving her more securely into his embrace, he fitted his mouth over hers, pressing harder. As her lips parted the slightest bit, he slid his tongue between them, licking slowly, taking more of a taste of her sweetness.

Her response was immediate. She shivered with excitement in his arms and pressed herself closer, offering herself more by opening her mouth. At the same time, the hands she'd had resting behind his neck tugged him downward and demanded more of his kiss. His blood was thrumming through his body. Whatever she wanted, he wanted to give it to her. Everything she'd ever want or need.

He didn't get the chance to do that; the boat hurtled to a stop, slamming Penelope against him and very effectively breaking their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, taking a staggering step backward until he was against the railing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick and a bit raspy.

She nodded at him just as Juan descended the stairs.

"Oh, man," Juan said, looking at the two of them and chuckling. "I told you two to brace yourselves, not make whoopie." He shook his head as he reached for a ladder from the _Tina Cristabel_. "Sheesh...leave you two alone for two seconds..."

Derek grinned at her, and she grinned back in return. He took a step back from her and extended his arm. "Shall we go to the party?"

Taking his arm, she sighed dramatically and said, "If we must..."

* * *

_AN2: Next up...fun on the boat!_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews... What is our Baby Girl like when she's a bit green? We get to see next... and a bit more fireworks, as requested...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As she climbed the ladder to board the _Tina __Christabel_, Derek close behind her, Penelope was smiling brightly. She couldn't be much happier. For a moment there, she'd lost her nerve and had been afraid that perhaps she was wrong yet again when it came to her appeal and him, but Derek's words had told her differently.

His kiss had proved it.

Even though the kiss had barely been a minute long, she could feel the yearning behind it, the flame of desire hotter and brighter than anything she'd ever experienced before. Derek Morgan wanted her as badly as she wanted him. This only strengthened her bravery and her resolve to end up in his bed during this vacation.

"Morgan...you're following that girl mighty closely there," Juan commented from the bottom of the ladder. "You making sure she doesn't fall, or are you looking up that short skirt of hers?"

"A little of both," Derek commented as if he were answering a question about the weather, and Penelope giggled as she took the hand of a handsome, younger man waiting at the top rung.

"Why, hello, there," he greeted her with a bright, appreciative smile. "Watch your step, and welcome aboard."

"Thank you," she said conversationally.

"I've got her," Derek interjected, immediately taking Penelope's hand and drawing her near him in a show of possessive jealousy that made her heart flutter. He kissed the hand he now held. "Where to, sweetheart?"

"I'd think I'd like a drink, Cabana Boy," she teased.

"At your service, angel," he replied. He leaned close to her and whispered with a husky tone, "By the way...nice blue panties. My favorite color."

As usual when he teased her, she blushed. "You are a naughty boy, Derek Morgan."

"But I'm so nice," he retorted with a wicked grin as he stepped away to the bar.

The handsome man who'd helped her onto the boat approached her again. "I didn't get to introduce myself," he said with a smile maybe a shade less devastating than Derek's. "I'm Enrique Lopez, Tina's brother."

"My younger, trouble-making brother," Tina said, coming from behind Penelope. She gave Penelope a quick hug. "I am glad you could make it. Where's Derek?"

"He's at the bar," Penelope answered.

Tina looked very stunning tonight in a gauzy white dress that showed off her petite yet strong figure. She glanced over to the bar area and laughed. "Oh, look at that boy. He moves fast."

Sure enough, a pretty redhead with breasts maybe a shade less devastating than her own was flirting with her hot stuff while a bartender poured a drink. Penelope couldn't help but frown a little bit as the girl tossed her hair, her pendulous breasts shaking with the movement. She was going to grab that woman by the hair and toss her overboard in about four seconds.

"You know my secret, but I don't know yours," Enrique said cryptically.

Penelope wasn't paying attention, so when she gave him a confused look, he laughed and said, "I didn't get your name."

"Penelope," she said absently, focused on Derek.

At that moment, the girl tossed her hair and executed a perfect two point turn that said to any man she was available. Enrique was still talking, but she didn't hear a word he was saying.

"Excuse me," she murmured, leaving a sputtering Enrique flat, before making her way toward Derek at the bar.

He was laughing at something the woman said, but he didn't move closer to her. She seemed a bit disappointed in that and was trying to inch her way downward, and then she tried to put her hand on his arm.

Oh, no. Penelope was having _none_ of that.

"Hey handsome," she remarked, shooting the woman a possessive look as she stood between him and the _femme fatale_. "How are those drinks coming?"

His brows shot up with pleased surprise. "Hi, beautiful. They should be here any minute now."

"That's good," she replied silkily, touching Derek's chest directly over his heart.

It should've been an obvious gesture of ownership, but the redhead must not have been the brightest crayon in the box.

"Excuse me! I was talking to him _first_," the girl said, glaring at Penelope while still trying to come on to Derek.

"Oh, no, my little _Moulin Rouge_ gone bad. _I _started talking to him eight years ago," Penelope answered coolly, "and right now, you're done talking." Turning her back on the girl, she snuggled closer to Derek, who placed an appreciative hand on top of hers and then brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

She didn't turn back to see, but she and everyone else could hear the stomping click of the redhead's heels as she walked away.

Penelope was tempted to tell her to not let the door hit her butt on the way out...

"Tell me, sweetheart, what brings you over?" Derek asked, interrupting her thoughts as he folded her into his embrace. "Did you miss me?"

By the teasing glint in his eyes, she knew for a fact that he was playing with her about her little display she'd just had. She didn't care; victory, no matter how small, tasted sweet.

Looping her arms around his neck as she'd done before he'd kissed her, she replied with a sexy smile, "You aren't the only one who can get a little jealous, Hot Stuff."

"Really?" he murmured, watching her mouth with no small amount of interest.

She stepped even closer, letting the peaks of her breasts just barely touch the hardness of his chest."Yeah, really."

"That's nice, angel, but there's no need for that," he answered, lowering his head as her body tightened in sweet anticipation. "I'm all yours..."

"Umm," the bartender said, interrupting them. "Excuse me?"

Derek glared at the bartender. "What?"

Penelope groaned quietly in frustration and put her forehead on his chest. She wanted so badly to experience more of the sweet pleasure he'd given her with their earlier, interrupted kiss. She wanted to be alone with him, away from any interruptions or distractions.

Derek must've been feeling the same way. "Fuck the drinks," he growled, raising her chin and kissing her anyway, a hot, sweet kiss that was far too short and promised more.

The rest of the time on the boat was spent dancing, cruising, and drinking. Many women had flirted with Derek, but he only had eyes for her. Their bodies couldn't touch more; they wore each other like a second skin, trading tiny, publicly-appropriate kisses whenever possible. By the time the sun had set, Penelope's entire body pulsed with a sensual want she didn't think she was capable of feeling. It actually hurt. She'd never experienced desire so acute she ached from it.

After sunset by the pool, Penelope was even more certain of Derek's interest in her. She'd finally left him to put the tankini on.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her as she arrived back at the pool a few minutes later with her new suit and matching sarong covering her hips. When she undid the sarong to reveal her bare legs, the barely banked fires in his eyes burned again. Reaching for her, he drew her against him, as if the miniscule distance between them had been too far.

"You look exquisite," he growled softly, the warm breeze of his breath tickling the pulse point directly below her ear.

She leaned back and took in his long, lean frame in his dark swim trunks. "So do you."

Derek lowered himself into the pool as she sat down on the edge. He reached up for her waist and said, "I got you."

With that, he lifted her off the edge and lowered her into the water. Her body slid against him, softness against strength, but he didn't let her touch bottom.

"No...just let me hold you," he said. "Nice and easy."

Lowering a hand, he guided her leg around his waist. She could feel his hard torso, every defined inch, as he held her close, suspended in the water. She looped her arms around his shoulders for support as they stood in the corner, and she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his. The coolness of the water lapped against her bare back, causing her nipples to peak immediately.

She felt his hot lips moving as he dipped his head and kissed her shoulder. At the same time, she could feel the burgeoning heat of his erection, pressing against the heated core of her being. He had her raised just the slightest bit above him, the water and his hands keeping her buoyant and light.

The energy simmered around them, alive and electric. For so many years, they had chemistry that was off the charts, and now that they were acting on it, the reactions were purely nuclear. Everything seemed to vanish, except the warm, vital male pressed against her. She raised her hand to his neck, feeling the warmth there. It seemed like he retained the heat from the sun. The scent of clean male and a hint of chlorine rose to tease her senses.

"I want to hold you like this all night," he murmured against her skin, starting a new riot of sensation in her body. As he raised his head, he captured and held her gaze with glittering, obsidian eyes filled with the want that she felt.

She couldn't form a word, couldn't speak if her life had depended on it. She could only do one thing that urged her forward with ruthless intensity. She took an uneven breath, and then lowered her head to take possession of his mouth.

The kiss grew heated, nearly violent, as she cupped his head, taking what she wanted, what she needed, from him. She felt like she would die if she couldn't get more of his kiss.

He pressed her against the side of the pool, anchoring her with his hips as he joined in the kiss, thrusting his fingers into the fall of her hair. His body, hard and solid, felt so supremely masculine, so steady and sure, she could feel herself melting into that strength.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear laughter and the splash of water from other swimmers. Again aware of their public surroundings, Penelope tore her mouth away before they became too intimate. She could feel the rasp of Derek's new beard growth against her neck as he breathed unsteadily into her skin. He was breathing as harshly as she was, drawn tight as a bow with unresolved tension.

"Woman..." he groaned softly, burying his face in her hair. "I don't think I can take much more of this..."

Wrapping her arms and legs around him tighter as if he were the only lifeline in a storm, she echoed the sentiment without words.

"Hey, kids!"

She looked up and saw that Juan and Tina had greeted them. Juan was smiling in a knowing fashion, and Tina looked genuinely surprised when she saw them, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Penelope held Derek closer, staking her claim, making certain there was no doubt in Tina's mind whom Derek belonged to. Although she trusted Juan to be a devoted husband, she was still wary of Tina's intentions.

"Hey, you two," Juan said as they approached closer. "Having fun?"

Penelope answered honestly, "We're having a blast."

"That's great," Juan said happily. "We have a big surprise."

"We have a private island for tonight!" Tina exclaimed, giving away the secret with a squeal of delight. "One of Juan's clients owns a small, uninhabited cay that we're going to dock at. Lots of privacy... You guys want to go?"

"Yes!" Derek and Penelope said in unison, which caused them both to smile and laugh.

"You can walk in privacy, but don't swim in the water," Juan warned. "There are a lot of sharks around here."

Tina kissed her husband's cheek. "More than just you, dear."

Juan chuckled and tugged her closer. "We're docking soon. About ten minutes."

"Want to come out and get dried off?" Tina asked Penelope. "It gets chilly on the island. I know Derek will be fine, but we girls tend to get cold."

Penelope nodded. "In a minute."

As Tina and Juan walked away, Enrique and the redhead approached again them, looking a touch upset. Tina took both of their arms and steered them away promptly.

Penelope was thinking she might owe Tina after this was all done...

Derek lowered her so that her feet touched the ground and cupped her face in his hands. "Alone...finally."

She chuckled lightly. "Amen to that."

The fire in his eyes lit again, causing delicious chills of awareness to race down her spine.

"I want you," he whispered, urging her head back as he kissed a trail from her jaw to behind her ear. "All to myself. All mine—only mine."

Penelope's heart surged at his words, but she squashed them back. She wasn't foolish enough to believe this was anything more than a fun romp between sexually-ready friends. She thought about when he'd gone to Jamaica with Elle. They'd probably had a fling, too. How could any woman resist him? She remembered that the thought back then had devastated her and had made her jealous, but she dismissed it quickly now. He was hers... for this vacation.

"I'd better get dressed," she said quickly.

"Okay, angel," he said, placing his hands on her waist. He lifted her to sit on the edge of the pool. When she rose to her feet, he grasped her ankle and said, "Hurry back to me."

She felt that aching sting in her chest again and answered him honestly, "Always."

They were connected—two souls, soul mates. No matter what happened, she'd always return to him, always put him first, and always love him. Before she could be too maudlin, she reached for her sarong and headed toward the dressing room where Tina was waiting with the towels.

Sadly, one last thought remained: she wondered deep down if Elle had wanted forever with him, too...

* * *

AN2: Next up, a conversation with Tina and some island time...alone.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...I'm posting a little early... I am going camping with my daughter and my own personal Morgan, guys, so I won't be around... Some folks wanted Tina to be mean, some wanted her to be helpful... How did I do? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Shivering from the chill in the night air and her own thoughts, Penelope walked into the small room that doubled as a changing area on the boat. Tina was in there, changing out of her swimsuit herself.

"Hey," she called with a grin she dried off her legs.

"Hey," Penelope returned.

It was a difficult situation. Tina and Juan had both been so kind and generous, but she still didn't know what the woman's intentions were. She seemed so happy with her spouse, and for Juan's sake—and Tina's—she hoped that to be true. Still, Tina appeared to have an attraction to Derek, too.

"You're going to love the island," Tina said, sliding out of her swimsuit bottoms.

Penelope began to blush and looked away quickly. "I'm sure."

She'd never liked locker rooms where women stripped in front of each other. She simply wasn't comfortable in those situations; even in high school, she'd had a few extra pounds she'd wished she could lose. She could blame it on her hearty Italian and sturdy Norwegian roots, but she blamed it more on a love for chocolate.

She smirked to herself as she dried her own legs. It appeared she had a craving for every kind of chocolate!

"I never got to swim when I was with Derek," Tina drawled slowly. "We were busy doing all sorts of other things..."

Penelope paused in drying her foot. She wanted to stand up and smack Tina. For some reason, the woman felt the necessity to remind her of every "dangerous" liaison she'd ever had with Derek. Penelope was fed up with it. Tina had a perfectly nice husband who adored her skanky ass and besides...Derek was hers now.

She stood, facing the naked woman. Tina had obviously been checking her out, looking for flaws or something, perhaps, and it pissed Penelope off even more. In general, Garcia was a confident woman; Penelope didn't find herself lacking. Tina's body was nice and athletic, but Derek _liked_ her curves. No man could respond like he did and not find her attractive. He could've had the other woman many times by now, but he'd stayed with her. Derek had said he wasn't there for Tina, and she was going to believe in him.

"I imagine that is true," she said, raising her chin. "Derek likes to keep me...ummm..._occupied_, too."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "So...what happened to that coworker/best-friend stuff you were dishing at me in the club?"

Although she blushed, she kept her chin high and kept her calm. "Derek _is_ my coworker and my best friend," she replied smoothly. "I'm proud of that fact."

"He's a pretty wonderful guy," Tina said with a breathy tone.

Penelope's heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she felt a wave of sweet emotion roll over her. Derek was so many things to her; wonderful did not seem to suffice when it came to explaining him.

"He's the best man I've ever known," she said honestly, unable to keep the quaver of emotion from her voice.

Tina gaped at her for a second. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes." There was no reason to deny it.

Tina wrapped a towel around herself hurriedly. "Hallelujah!"

Frowning, Penelope glared at the other woman. "What?"

"Shit, girl, I was so worried about him," Tina said. "I like Derek. He's always been very good to me."

The change in attitude took Penelope's swagger completely away, opening her raw to the other woman. "Yeah...you told me how _good_ he was to you," she said with a bitter snort.

"No, not like that!" Tina replied, and she stared at Penelope again with a cross between amusement and awe. "You don't know, do you?"

She huffed angrily. "Obviously not, since I have no idea why you are looking at me like that!"

Tina gave her a gentle smile. "Garcia...Penelope. That man is crazy in love with you."

Penelope's eyes widened, which made Tina giggle.

"_Dios_... you _really_ don't know." Gesturing to the bench, Tina said, "Sit. We need to talk."

Wordlessly, Penelope took the proffered seat and said nothing.

"Miami, two thousand eight," Tina began, "Derek Morgan, the hottest FBI agent to ever grace government-issued Kevlar steps into my office, and I am smitten immediately. He's kind of flirty, too, but he's got business to do. Still, I step up my game and get him to go out with me."

Penelope soaked in the info, thinking stupid Tina was at it again, rubbing salt in her wounds. "Okay..."

"You know what he talked about that whole first damned date?" she asked, arching an overly-plucked brow. "His team and his job. Obviously, they meant a lot to him, and I thought that was cool...except he kept mentioning one person more than the others: Garcia."

Penelope blinked as recognition hit her. Tina had looked surprised and maybe even a little pleased when she'd said her name was Garcia when she met. Tina had blown it off and mentioned something about the name being common and working in the Latino community. Had she really been making a connection?

Tina shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it. Garcia could've been a guy or something, and was obviously a good friend. I blew it off."

Penelope nodded.

Tina sighed. "We lasted a week, Derek and I. We had a lot of fun. I really liked him. We talked about everything. Family, friends, you name it, we chatted it up."

Penelope smiled. Derek did like to talk once he got comfortable with someone.

"I think he mentioned everyone important in his life, but someone really stood out. His friend who had just been shot. That friend," Tina said, giving her a knowing eye. "He called her a cute name...can you guess what it was?"

"Baby Girl," she whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. That was such a confusing time in her life. Derek had been there for her so much, and he had been worried about her, taking care of her. She remembered him telling her he loved her, but she hadn't thought he'd meant it that way. Back then, she wasn't as confident in herself. Being brought down for things about herself so many times made it harder to believe in the positives. She'd felt so down after what had happened with the man that shot her she hadn't thought it was possible Derek had meant he loved her romantically. Had she been wrong?

"I asked him if he was stuck on that girl, and at first, he denied it," Tina said. "But then he told me it didn't matter either way—she chose someone else."

The case in Miami had been shortly after Kevin had confronted her teammate, Rossi, and made their relationship public news.

_Oh, God..._

"We stayed friends, parted amicably, and I told him that if he was in Miami, to look me up. He didn't. We just ran into each other," Tina continued. "Imagine my surprise when he's with his Baby Girl—Penelope _Garcia_, nonetheless—and she tells me they're just friends."

"I lied," Penelope choked out, wiping tears from her eyes. "I lied. I wanted more, I've always wanted more. I just didn't think—"

If she thought she'd felt raw before, now she felt nearly open and pulverized. She was so emotional, she could barely talk. She paused to hiccup and groaned in frustration. "I mean..._look_ at him. Would you have thought? I mean... He's so...wonderful. He could have anybody..."

Her voice trailed off as she thought about her words, and how it hurt to even say them. Even with her new found confidence and security in herself as an attractive woman, she didn't set the bar too high. Derek was the top rung on the male ladder. She knew that.

"Penelope," Tina interrupted with a shake of her head and sweet amusement in her eyes. "I think he picked his _anybody _a long time ago."

Penelope stood. "I have to tell him. I have to let him know I love him."

"Yes, you do," Tina said, reaching for her hand to stop her from leaving. "But do it right. Do it on the moonlit beach with the sea breeze blowing over you. You both deserve that after all these years. Don't just blurt it out." Tina handed her a mirror and a makeup bag. "And go fix your face; you've got tear streaks."

Penelope hugged the other woman. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Sorry I had to rile you up," she said, hugging Penelope back. "I really thought friendship was it for you two, and that poor Derek was still carrying a torch all these years. I even invited dates for you two!"

Penelope blinked, thinking of that nasty redhead. She almost felt sorry for her now. Almost.

"Then I saw you two in the pool, and I thought this isn't what it seemed to be. I wanted to know where you really stood." She grinned. "Forgive me?"

Deep down, Tina had Derek's best interests at heart. She couldn't be mad at Tina for that. Besides, a little jealousy did help wake her up! Returning the grin, Penelope answered, "Of course."

"Now, go get the guy," Tina said, slapping Penelope's butt like a baseball player heading onto the field. "Like I said, he's a great guy. I liked him, and I still like him—and I think he deserves his happy ever after...just like I got mine."

Penelope smiled and winked at Tina. "Oh, don't you worry...he's going to get it."

* * *

AN2: See? Not so bad, was she?


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone!... To the guest reviewer who gave the shark fact—I worked it in here. Hope you like it... Now for our Hot Stuff's POV...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Lowering his hands to the edge of the pool, Derek hoisted himself up to sit on the edge. He'd had to wait a few minutes in the pool before he'd exited. Penelope had him hot and bothered. He didn't want to give anyone a free show, even though his trunks were loose and roomy.

As he rose to his feet, he heard Juan call out, "Morgan, head's up!"

A large, fluffy towel came sailing at him, and he caught it in a one-handed grab. "Thanks," he said as he began drying off. He started over to where Juan was standing by another, younger man. He recognized him as the man who had helped Penelope onto the boat and had checked her out.

Before he reached the pair, the younger man left Juan's side and to head toward the bar.

"So," Juan said with a cheesy, knowing grin. "You and your girl ready to hit the island?"

Derek smiled readily. "I can't wait."

Juan clapped him on the back with a laugh. "I knew it. I told Tina the moment we left you two at the restaurant, those two are more than friends."

Derek chucked slightly, wishing he'd been as sure of both of their feelings. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did!" he replied. "I didn't buy that whole, 'We're just friends' thing Tina said you two were dishing."

Internally, Derek cringed. There was nothing false about what Penelope had said. They _had_ been just friends. For a moment, it was almost overwhelming to him how far they'd come in twenty-four hours. He'd intended on waking her feelings up slowly, giving her time to adjust from friendship to something far stronger.

It appeared their natural chemistry was having none of that. He worried a little that it was too much, too soon for Penelope.

"See...as a salesman, I know a good deal, and I know bullshit when I see it." He nodded with his toothy grin. "You and Penelope...you're a good deal."

"I've always thought so," he murmured thoughtfully. If a relative stranger could look in and see what he found burning so brightly between them, he wondered how many other people saw it?

"Looks like she thinks that way, too," Juan responded with a teasing elbow to his side.

He began to smile and answered, "I hope so."

An ache he was unfamiliar with came into his chest. He knew Penelope wanted him, but did she understand completely what he was offering? He had a feeling that she didn't, and for one of the few times in his life, he was scared.

Derek was used to controlling situations; he didn't leave things up to fate. He'd learned if he wanted something, he had to claw, fight, and scratch to get it. In this case, he had no choice. He was doing something he wasn't used to doing: putting his fate in someone else's hands.

He couldn't _make _her love him the way he wanted to be loved—by her body, heart, and soul.

"Hey," Juan said with an understanding smile. "No hoping is necessary, Derek. That girl is crazy about you. I'm sure about it."

Derek laughed, but it held a touch of self-derision. He'd never been so transparent before. "Thanks."

"_De nada_."

Morgan felt a flush of shame, too. It appeared he'd misjudged Juan Espisito. He seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. Derek wasn't used to getting something for nothing, and he couldn't help but wonder what made someone like Espisito tick.

"Juan," Morgan started. "Why are you doing all this? You and Tina?"

Juan smiled and sighed. "Tina sometimes misses her life on the force. She was high-stress, high-energy. Being around people she'd worked with reminds her of those days and makes her happy." He grinned again. "It also reminds her of what she doesn't have to do anymore, too."

Derek returned the grin. "Makes sense."

"A happy Tina makes a happy Juan," he stated with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Morgan chuckled. "Man, you are smitten, aren't you?"

"Hell, yes," Juan replied, completely unashamed. "I love that girl with everything I have. I was never happy before I met her." He paused and then leaned closer and whispered, "Would you believe she tried to bust me for smuggling?"

That was a surprise. "What?"

"It's true. My dealership was doing so well, the Miami-Dade police thought it was a 'dealership.'" He made air quotes around the word. A pink flush crept over Juan's cheek. "Lord, how I liked it when she frisked me!"

Derek burst out laughing. "Damn!"

"Turns out, I did have a worker who was dealing in hashish, but I was cleared immediately." He shot a cheeky grin, that light blush still there on his cheeks. "She apparently like frisking me, too. Asked me out two weeks later."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," Juan said happily. "Now, we're one of those married couples that are so damn happy, we want everyone else to be just as happy, too. Umm... We're sort of matchmakers... More Tina than me, mind you," Juan added thoughtfully with both hands in front of him to signal he meant no harm.

Derek smirked. "You sure of that?" He wouldn't put anything past Juan.

"Absolutely." He winked and whispered conspiratorially, "I told you... I had faith in you two, my friend."

"Thanks, man," he replied.

"My pleasure," Juan said with a beaming grin. "Ah! Here comes our girls!"

As Penelope approached, Derek felt his heart skip a beat like he'd felt so many times before when he'd watched her. Standing next to Tina, she blew the other woman away. She was stunning; the sarong she had was now wrapped around her hips, accentuating her ripe curves that begged to be touched. With her lush breasts, curved waist and long legs peeking out from the slit formed when she'd tied her skirt, she was a total bombshell package.

"You look exquisite," he said, taking her hand and kissing it as she stepped near.

A pink blush of pleasure covered her cheeks, even as she said, "How perceptive of you, Hot Stuff."

That flame of want that seemed to be constantly burning inside of him for years around her ignited to a bonfire yet again. Taking that hand he held, he started to fold her into his embrace.

"Not so fast," Tina said with a grin, yanking Penelope's other hand. "Garcia, come with me. I got a cooler and drinks."

Penelope gave him a wistfully sad look. "Drinks would be good."

Tugging her out of Tina's grip and causing Tina to chuckle, he embraced Penelope and gave her a hot, swift kiss. "Hurry back."

He watched the sway of her sweetly curved ass as she walked away and he could barely supress a groan.

When he looked back, Juan was staring at him with an arch look. "And you thought I had it bad..."

This time Derek was the one who shrugged unashamed. Why deny it? He did have it just as bad.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Juan reached for two beach towels and a flashlight. When he turned back, his brows were raised in concern. "A few words of advice for the island, okay?"

"Sure," Derek responded.

"You wanna take these towels. North side of the island is most private. There are a few ratty chaises out there, but that's it. Mostly it's just a mile of pristine, virgin beach."

Derek reached for the towels. "Okay."

"What I said about the water stands. Don't go in. Sharks are there. It's mating season, and they're charged with testosterone, so they're especially active," he warned.

For a second, Derek thought Juan reminded him suspiciously of Reid...

"This is to find your way back," he said, slapping the flashlight in Derek's hand. "Keep it off if you're gonna strip—the Coast Guard will arrest your naked ass, federal agent or not."

"Thank you," Derek replied with a chuckle.

"Lastly," Juan said, clamping both of his hands on Derek's shoulders, "tell that girl exactly how you feel. Tell her you want her for life, for _always_. Tell her she means the world to you, because from what she said in the pilot house on the charter...she don't quite believe it."

Derek's heart skipped a beat when he realized his worst fears had been true. Penelope thought this was just a fling. He needed to fix that... pronto.

Clearing his throat and his thoughts, he grinned wryly at Juan. "I thought Tina was the matchmaker?"

Taking his hands off Derek's shoulders, Juan shrugged. "Every once in a while, I lend a hand." He clapped Derek on his bare back. "There she is... Make me proud."

As Penelope approached again, carrying a little cooler with drinks, Derek waited to take his Baby Girl into his arms... and never let her go.

* * *

AN2: Next chapter... some much needed declarations...along with much needed heat!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here comes the moment they (and us) were waiting for (Well, a couple of them!)...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

After bidding the Espisitos goodbye, Derek and Penelope began the descent down the ladder to the dock waiting aside the _Tina Christabel_. As Derek touched ground, he placed his bundle down, locked his hands on Penelope's waist, and guided her down the ladder.

Turning, she brushed against his body, and he felt his mouth go dry as she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She grinned happily at him. "Where to next?"

A few other couples had descended before them, and they had headed south on the beach. Wanting her all to himself, he scooped up his bundle and then pointed in the opposite direction. "Let's go that way."

They reached the end of the dock, taking the left turn to the north side of the island. It must've rained recently, the sand was wet and soft, so they sank as they walked. The island was very quiet; the only sounds were the rhythmic lapping of the waves against the shore and an occasional rustle of breeze through the palm trees.

To Derek, it seemed almost oddly silent—even he and Penelope were not talking like they usually did. A tinge of nerves tingled down his spine; it wasn't every day a man declared his feelings for a woman. The last time, he'd done it so poorly, she'd run off with another man for four years. As he glanced at her, he saw her focusing on her steps, he wondered if she was nervous, too.

"Nice beach," he remarked casually. They'd walked far enough they were out of reach of the floodlights from the _Tina __Chistabel_. The only light now was the silvery glow from the moon.

Penelope stumbled a step and held onto Derek's waist a little tighter. "It is."

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be," she said, leaning down to slide off her high-heeled sandals. "These aren't meant for deep sand, I guess."

"Ah."

Sighing, she said, "Now I just need to watch where I'm going so I don't step on anything."

"No, you don't," he said quickly and then lifted her up in his arms.

"Oh! Be careful," she warned. "You'll hurt yourself."

Derek laughed until he realized she was serious. "Sweetheart, I have lifted men over twice your size in basic, and I squat bench four hundred regularly. To assume I can't carry you one hundred fifty feet or so is insulting."

"Oh," she said thoughtfully, and then said cheekily, "Only that far?"

He smiled slowly at her. "You tell me where you want to go, momma, and I will take you there."

Ignoring the double entendre, she pointed her toes and her fingers in the direction of a small hill. "Very well. Keep calm and carry on..."

He chuckled softly. "Silly girl."

Before he knew it, they'd reached the hill. Directly on the other side were two cabana chaise lounges set within a cove. Tropical flowers and palm trees surrounded the area, giving the air a sweet, almost fruity scent. The moonlight was shining directly on the water in front of them now, illuminating the beach in an ethereal radiance.

"Wow," Penelope whispered as he brought her back to her feet. She walked slowly to the two nearest flower, a large pink bud that resembled a hibiscus, and touched it with her fingertips. "How beautiful..."

Watching her, outlined in the dark pewter and glistening gray lights, she took his breath and his power of speech away from him. If he were an artist, he'd draw her that way: silvery blonde hair; soft, feminine curves; sweet, plump lips pursed in a thoughtful smile.

Unable to bear the distance between them, Derek stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So are you."

Turning in his arms, she grinned up at him. "That was cliché, but I'll take it."

"Cliché or not, it's the truth," he said solemnly. "You are stunning, Penelope Garcia."

Her smile turned soft, reflective. "Here and now, in this perfect moonlight, I think everyone would look stunning."

"No," he said quickly, holding her shoulders. "It doesn't matter what lighting you're in—blue computer screen, office light, sunlight—you are stunning to me."

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his face. "Thank you_, mon cher_, but _you_ are the stunning one amongst the two of us."

She lowered her hand and stepped away from him to the next flower, testing its fragrance.

"Baby Girl," he growled.

"Did you know the first time I saw you, you took my breath away?" she questioned. "You called me that name—Baby Girl—and it was like lightening had struck."

"For me, too," he replied. "I'd never met anyone like you."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a warm, beautiful look in her eyes. "But it wasn't because the most handsome man I'd ever seen called me Baby Girl..." She paused and turned to face him. "It was because he was concerned that he'd offended me."

That made him smile. "I did stick my foot in it, didn't I?"

She shook her head slowly. "No...you didn't. You never could with me, Derek."

God, he didn't feel like that right now. He'd always had a gift of speech—a silver-tongued Devil, his aunt called him. He had the right words for everyone at the right time. Now, he felt like he'd stumbled and faltered. This was the most important thing he'd ever done, to tell her how he felt, how much he truly loved her.

"You'd never offend me, Derek Morgan," she said softly, walking closer to him. "You fight for me, defend me, raise me up, care for me, give me strength and courage, and you make me smile. You make me feel like a better woman, like I am more than I am—like I can be more than I am—because you believe in me." She stopped directly in front of him. "With you, how can I fail?"

He smiled, a lump of affection and warmth like nothing he'd ever felt before rising in his throat. "You can't."

"I know that," she whispered. She cupped his face in her small hands. "I love you, and I will always love you...for that and for so much more."

"I love you, too," he said, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He felt those same things, knew those same things, because she did them for him, too. It was reciprocal that way.

"Thank you, Baby Boy."

"No, angel," he said, making sure she understood what he meant. "I really, _really _love you."

She patted his cheek. "I know, Derek."

He sighed in frustration. "Baby Girl, I am in love with you. Not just kinda or anything like that; I am—"

Penelope put her hand over his mouth. "Derek, hush. I _know_," she said, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight with both amusement and love. "Sweet cheeks, I get it."

As he frowned in concentration, looking into her eyes, his words he'd thought earlier washed through his mind, and a light went on, far brighter than the moonlight, even brighter than the sun.

_It was__ reciprocal that way... _and in that flash he was certain:_ s_he was in love with him, too.

Suddenly, the fear and the worry that had been present thusforth this trip, the ones that made him tongue tied and unsure of himself, left faster than a sprinter on the word _Go!_

Derek smiled, a predatory grin of a man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it, and he reached for her, folding her into his embrace. As he watched her, those dark eyes of hers glistening in the moonlight and her full lips parted in surprise, he whispered, "That's my girl..."

This time, when he captured her lips, it was unlike the previous times. This time, there was nothing blocking them, no chance of misunderstanding and no chance of being interrupted. This time, it was just them and the moonlight.

This time, he was claiming her as his.

Derek molded her body to his, his hand caressing the bare skin of her back, his fingertips tangling in the fall of her silken hair as she leaned her head back for more of his kiss. The feel of her pressed against him, her soft breasts against his hard chest, her hands grasping his shoulders, her thighs surrounding his thigh, felt so good and nearly overwhelmed his senses.

No playful brushes of his lips this time, and he didn't simply taste her, either. Instead, he devoured her, taking her the way he'd wanted to for days. He felt like he was starving and she was his only sustenance. He knew it might be too much, too soon, but he highly doubted it. Their feelings were mutual, the longing he felt was echoed in her ragged, staccato breaths.

Deeply, he kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, over and over, stroking against hers, kindling her fire. She moaned into his mouth, and the sound reverberated in his chest, coming out as a groan of his own. Deftly, he cupped her skull in his hands, angling her so he could plunder even more, and the low pulsing of blood in his groin became a nearly painful hum.

Derek became aware of the small things that heightened the experience. Her silky skin beneath his fingers, so responsive she shivered at his touch. The sweet scent of her—pears, peaches, and light feminine arousal-was far more potent than the scent of the island flowers. The swirling heat in her eyes that replicated the desire he felt for her.

Electric rushes of sensation roared up and down his spine, and every movement she had against him, the heat of her body, the way she melted into his kiss and the tiny mewls of satisfaction, made him want her even more. He wanted to take her now, in every way, and make them one.

He was aching with want, his erection hard,throbbing and insistent, and he felt her sway against him, boneless and drugged with passion. It would be so easy to lie her in the wet sand and take her. Still, he fought against his instinct to toss her to the ground and bury himself to the hilt in her warmth. He wanted better for her. She deserved better than a quick fumble on the beach.

"Baby Girl," he murmured, raising his head despite her groan of protest. "Penelope...we have to stop before I can't. Baby..."

At that moment, Penelope arched herself against him, cupping her hands around his head and dragging him back down for another soul stirring kiss.

Apparently, his Baby Girl had other plans.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone... let me know what you'd like to see next (Or should I wrap it up?)... Comparing this to other things on the FF site, I think this passes muster... That being said: Warning: Sexual content...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As Derek began to talk, Penelope interrupted him with a kiss. Desire and words rolled through her in a messy, hot, desperate combination: _want you, need you, love you_. Above all of those words was one that rose above the rest of them, clear, like a drop of the purest rain: _always_.

Always couldn't begin quick enough for Penelope. She clutched at his shoulders, rising higher on her tippy toes to kiss him again, again, and again. He was indescribably delicious, with hints of Latin spice—cilantro, peppers, cumin—from what he'd eaten and an addictive sweetness that was Derek's natural taste. His lips were both firm and plush, and they were currently smiling somewhat under her kiss.

"Baby..." He tried to speak again, but she launched herself at him, nearly knocking him back in the sand. To say she was eager was an understatement; she _ached _for him. They couldn't move fast enough.

One of her hands clung to the back of his neck, attached to the strong column of muscle, as if she could hold him down to keep kissing her. The other hand clutched his shoulder so that she could remain on her toes, remain in control.

"Angel," he murmured against her lips, breaking the kiss again. "We—"

"Don't stop," she panted, arching against him madly. "Oh, please...don't stop." She didn't care if she sounded desperate; they'd been interrupted too many times on the boat, during this trip, in their _life_. Nothing was going to stop them or get in the way this time—no way, no how.

Derek brought a hand up to her cheek, his rough thumb caressing the side of her face. "I'm not stopping...hell, no." He leaned closer and kissed the side of her neck below her ear, his hot breath and the rough rasp of his stubble causing a new riot of shivers.

Derek drew his hands down her back in an electric touch, stopping at the curve of her ass. He was leaning more into the kiss now, closer to her, so she let herself sink deeper into him. He held her ass in a firm grip, and as he leaned back, he held her like a ballerina, _en pointe_, supporting her weight.

As he lifted her, she could feel the insistent hardness of his erection pressing against her softness, and a shimmer of want rolled down her spine and pooled hotly in her groin. He started taking more control of that kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in sweet, wet passes that increased her want and made her shudder.

A low, urgent pulsing grew in her belly, radiating outward as she swayed closer to him. She rolled her hips against his and was rewarded by a shudder from Derek. Pleased with the response she got, she did it again.

He groaned and chuckled. "You learn fast..."

She shot him a kittenish look. "I'm exceptionally bright."

"And you're all mine," he whispered, leaning forward to splay kisses on her neck. "And I'm all yours."

She let her head fall back to offer him more of her neck as his words brushed over her. "All mine..."

"Mmmhmm," he growled, nipping her earlobe with his teeth. "Yours to play with...to do what you want."

She gave him a teasingly wicked look. "Mine to command?"

For a second, he watched her, and then he released her. Taking a few steps, he sat down on the chaise lounge and then leaned back. Raising his arms over his head, he crossed his wrists, causing the muscles in his arms and chest to ripple. "If you're up for it..."

Holy cats, that was not what she was expecting. She bit her bottom lip in nervous thought, but oh...the thoughts she was having. Derek freaking Morgan, her Alpha hot stuff, at her beck and call... Hers to play with and order around.

It begged for repeating: Holy cats!

Seeing his challenging look, nearly goading her into doing it, she stepped forward, gaining in confidence. He looked decadent lying there, his long, muscular body stretched out, the hard muscles covering his ribcage moving slowly as he breathed.

There was no room to sit next to him on the chaise, so she lifted her leg and straddled him. Her sarong, tied securely around her waist, limited her movement.

"Need that off?" he asked, flicking the knot that she had tied with a long fingertip. Immediately, a thought of him flicking something else with those fingers washed over her, and she couldn't suppress a shiver.

He grinned wickedly. "I'll take that as a yes..." he drawled as he drew the knot, and soon, the sarong melted from her body and pooled beneath her.

Tina, smart woman that she was, had anticipated ahead of time that Garcia's swimsuit bottoms would be a hassle. Underneath the sarong, Penelope was wearing a sexy pair of lacy panties. The coolness of the air brushed against her heated flesh as she bent to move the silky sarong away. When she stood back up, she found him staring at her, taking her in as she stood poised above him.

First, his eyes swept over her splayed thighs, her rounded hips, and then his hands followed, gripping her bottom and pulling her forward so that her knees flanked his hips. "Fuck, Penelope, you're beautiful," he murmured in a rough growl as his big hands stroked her ass, her thighs.

Shivering again, Penelope placed her hands on Derek's shoulders and knelt on the miniscule area by his hips left on the chaise. She situated herself, leaning forward to kiss him, and brushed herself against the hard protrusion between his legs. A near dizzying wave of lust washed over her and was echoed in his sharp intake of breath.

As she kissed him, she slid one hand down between their bodies, exploring and testing. Again, the word _always_ ran through her mind. She'd always wanted to touch him, to feel the perfection of his body that she'd admired for so many years.

Slowly, she ran one hand over his over the hard, masculine curve of his pectoral muscle, stopping to feel the shimmer of excitement in his body as she traced a fingernail over his flattened nipple. Moving downward, she felt the hard vaulting of his ribs and each separation of his segmented abs. Lower, she could feel the beginning of coarse hair brushing her fingertips as she reached the divot of his navel. She swirled her finger inside and felt his stomach muscles tense. Just a touch lower, and she felt the band of his swim trunks.

"God, baby, touch me," he panted, and as she lifted her hips and slid her fingers beneath the fabric, he surged, pressing into her palm.

Derek growled and threaded his hands in her hair, dragging her mouth to his in a commanding, controlling kiss that reeked of dominance, heat, and sex. Oh, how she could lose herself in those kind of kisses forever, but now wasn't the time. She leaned back, remembering who was in control, not willing to relinquish that tenuous hold, not yet.

Derek must've sensed what she was looking for. His kisses turned softer, teasing, almost pleading and coaxing her to come forward. At the same time, he rocked his hips, advancing and retreating, teasing her with what was to come. She moaned, removing her hand to brace her shaking body above his.

"Take off your top," he ordered, his eyes fixated on her breasts.

The position she was in had dangled them near him, like a carrot treat for a stallion. "Excuse me? Who is giving the commands here?" She giggled and shimmied just slightly...just to be a shit.

Those dark eyes of his darkened even more in the moonlight, and he muttered under his breath before he said, "Take off your top...please."

Penelope's grin grew. It was about as far from submissive as anyone could ever claim, but she had mercy on him. "Since you asked so sweetly..."

Reaching behind herself, Penelope undid the fastening on her tankini top and then lowered the fabric to her waist. She was mostly bare now, her nipples both standing at and begging for attention.

"Can I touch?" he asked thickly. His velvet deep voice was raspy, gravelly, and made the low pulsing in her belly that much stronger.

She didn't know—perhaps she gave a barely perceptible nod, perhaps she didn't—but he placed his hands on her waist and hauled her up a bit higher until he was eye level with his targets.

And then he was suckling, taking her entire nipple into the hot, velvety interior of his mouth. She should've admonished him, but she couldn't. How could she when she felt that good?

Ripples of excitement and need raced from her nipple to her now throbbing and stinging center with a whoosh of heated delight. She clutched his shoulders, attempting to keep some coherence in a drifting world as he moved from one breast to the other. She lost the battle, the pressure causing her to lose her balance and melt into him even more.

Yet, it wasn't enough; it wasn't nearly enough. She was aching lower, needing to be filled, to have him inside her, part of her. She needed him...she _needed_ him.

"Oh, shit..._Penelope_...please..." he grunted.

Penelope was at the same point. Reaching between their bodies again, she released the drawstring of his trunks and released him. Derek gripped her panties and tore them off. She angled herself, trying to join them. Derek placed his hands on her waist, guiding but letting her keep control, and slowly, she felt the miraculous slide as they became one.

_Oh...Oh, my stars...Ungh..._

Gasping for breath, trying to fill her lungs with much needed air, Penelope closed her eyes and sank forward onto his chest. As she rested, she slid down more and more, until she felt impossibly full. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, she was met with his own dark, demanding hot eyes. Those eyes of his glittered in the moonlight, waiting...if somewhat impatiently.

Sitting up, Penelope began to move, arching her back, moving her thighs as she slid up and down. Her legs were shaky with supreme feeling, and her whole body was covered in a sheen of perspiration as she worked herself, swaying and rocking. Derek guided with his hands, grunting when she hit a particularly good stride. Still, her legs were spread wide, and her thighs began to tire.

"Derek," she panted with a gasp.

He raised his obsidian eyes to hers, and she felt scalded by the heat in them.

"Take me there," she commanded, and he shot a quick grin as he reached for her hips in a rough grasp.

Suddenly, Penelope was moving far faster, sliding up and down with a rapid pace, grinding hard down, released, only to be ground again against him. She began to come, her orgasm ricocheting through her body with voluptuous spasms, but Derek never stopped the pace. She could feel the moisture of her body making the movements slicker, hotter, sexier, as she came continuously.

And then he arched his hips beneath hers as he brought her down hard one more time, holding her in a bruising tight fashion as he found release deep inside of her. Penelope held on tight realizing although he'd bought her a ticket to paradise, he didn't have to... it was in his arms all along.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. A little more heat, a little more requested surprise, and then the rest is up to you...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Feeling sated and content, Derek held Penelope and caught his breath. He stroked her back, her hip, and ran his fingers in her soft blonde hair that fell loosely down her back. At the same time, he reined soft kisses wherever he could reach as she lay against his chest. He couldn't stop touching her and kissing her; he didn't think he'd ever stop again.

"I should move," she said, tensing slightly. "I'm squishing you."

In response, he gripped her hips to hold her still, keeping their most intimate connection intact. "You're fine."

He felt rather than heard her giggle, a little effervescent tremor that made him smile.

"What are you chuckling about?" he asked, moving his hands from her hips to the sweet, rounded flesh of her ass.

"It's silly, really." She was trailing her hand on his pec, causing the muscle to tingle with her touch.

"Tell me," he murmured.

She was hesitant, and then she continued. "Before...when you'd leave to go back to Chicago or to some warm, tropical destination, I'd picture you doing this with some woman. Exactly this."

She looked up at him with big brown eyes filled with wonder. "I never dreamed of myself there."

"That's funny," he answered with a slow smile. "You're always right here in my dreams...my perfect armful." He gave her buttocks a squeeze and a jiggle to emphasize his meaning.

Even in the moonlight, he could see the faint hint of a blush. "I saw you with a billion other women—yes, I've heard of your legendary prowess...from you!—doing this same stuff..." As her voice trailed off, she pulled a face.

"Baby Girl..."

She chuckled and laid her head down again. "Oh, how I hated those women!"

Derek's heart sang and ached with her admission of jealousy. He knew how she'd felt; he'd spent a great many of the past five years being jealous of Lynch. Although he appeared to be arrogant and suave, it had taken a toll on his self-esteem. He didn't want that for her. He decided to be completely honest with her, no matter how pathetic it made him look. She needed to know the truth when it came to how much in love he was with her.

"Sweetheart, I think those women probably hated you, too."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned at her. "More than one _beach bunny_ I was with was jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" she snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, stop that." He slapped her butt, but affectionately. "I'm serious."

She shot her gaze up to his again with a puzzled look.

It was his turn to sigh. "Every time I was on vacation, I found myself thinking of one woman and talking about one woman. I'd try to forget, move on...but I couldn't. You hold my heart."

Tears filled her beautiful eyes. "Oh, Derek..."

"Hey...no tears. I got you now." He hugged her close. "See? Nothing for you to be jealous about."

"Oh, I'm still jealous, Hot Stuff," she said, wiggling forward to kiss his neck. "I'm jealous all those women had you alone for any time." She looked up at him guiltily. "I was uber jealous of Elle when she got to vacation with you."

"Well, you didn't have to worry there, either," he explained. "I didn't do this kind of thing with Elle."

She was wide eyed. "You didn't?"

He rolled his eyes. "Woman...I don't want to sleep with all my teammates!"

She had the good graces to look sheepish. "Sorry, angelfish."

"That's okay, honey," he answered. "We went as friends. That's all."

She snuggled closer and then kissed his neck. "So...if I'd gone with you back then...would it have been just friends?"

He arched his neck to give her more room. "I didn't say that..."

She giggled. "Really?"

He made sure she was looking directly at him when he said, "Penelope...I have always had incredibly erotic thoughts about you. Waitin' for you to show me a good morning...good afternoon... good evening... and one helluva good night."

A pleased looked crossed her face. "That's nice to know," she murmured huskily before she leaned forward to place more kisses on his pulse points. "But just to be safe...I'd better book time in your next vacation, too...and the one after that, and the next one after that...etcetera, etcetera..."

"I think I can manage that," he teased, running his hands from her soft ass to her firm thighs and back up.

"Maybe I should simply claim all of them for the foreseeable future?" she questioned, licking his earlobe before taking it between her teeth. "I'm selfish like that."

"That's good," he grunted as she wiggled her hips. "So am I."

"Or _maybe_ I could just say, _You're mine_ by marking you." To prove her point, she nipped at the skin of his neck playfully.

He could feel himself growing hard again inside of her. "Mmm...I like that. Branded...with my very own Baby Girl tat." He moved his hands to her hips, pressing her downward to deepen their contact.

She gave a gasp of surprise as he flared to full readiness. "A-Again?"

He gave her a devilish smile that promised much as he raised her hips and lowered them again, causing a sigh of pleasure from both of them, as all conversation was halted.

* * *

A long time later, they were still wrapped in each other's arms and very content. Except Derek noticed he had a bit of an ache in his low back and rug burn on his ass due to friction from being on the chaise for so long. He chuckled to himself; it was worth it, even if he would be walking funny the rest of the vacation.

She raised her head from his shoulder. "Okay, sweet cheeks, what are you laughing about this time?"

"I'm thinking, pretty girl, that you are wearing me out," he said with a rub and a tap to her butt.

"The feeling is mutual," she replied, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm exhausted, and I'm thirsty."

He smacked his lips thoughtfully. "I think I'm thirsty, too."

"I'll go to the cooler," she said, levering herself upward and dismounting him. When she stood, it was on wobbly legs. She glanced between his legs and then shot him a lusty eyebrow wiggle. "Mercy...no wonder I'm having a hard time walking."

"Sorry, angel," he said without any real sympathy, rising up and wincing when he reached his feet. He bent for the towels so he'd have some cushion when he returned to his spot.

"Oh, dear!"

When he turned back, Penelope was giggling, but her eyes were sympathetic.

"I know, rug burn," he answered disgustedly as he sat back down.

"No, my love, _that_ is rattan burn," she said sadly. "That must've hurt."

He grumbled, his poor ass stinging. "It does now."

"We could've waited to put the towels down," she said as she bent to open the coolers.

He chuckled. "I don't think either of us were thinking about that at that moment."

She grinned wickedly. "That's true. Oh!" she said, reaching into the cooler. "I could kiss Tina..."

Derek watched as she pulled a washcloth, two drinks, and Penelope's tankini bottoms out of the basket. Those were all great ideas, since he'd destroyed her panties and they were sweaty, sticky messes.

A second later, Penelope pulled out two condoms.

_Oh, fuck..._

Penelope glanced up at Derek, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink in the moonlight. "I think we were supposed to have had the drinks first..."

Derek could feel himself blanching. He'd never even thought about protection. For the first time ever, he hadn't thought about it. Two very opposite thoughts roared through his mind—the first one being that he should kick his own ass for not protecting his baby girl; the second thought, even stronger than the first, was fierce pleasure at the thought of her having his baby.

"Derek, I'm on the pill," she said softly. "You don't have to worry... You're not going to be a daddy yet."

"Angel, just so you know..." He stood and cupped her face. "I wasn't worried about having a baby. I was worried that I hadn't taken care of you."

"I know, sweetheart." She smiled at him, touching his face. "It's okay. It's just..."

Her eyes were cast downward with an expression of embarrassment and something else unreadable. Regret...sadness... relief... they were all present. He could understand the feeling; he was feeling it, too. It was a somewhat difficult situation—to be certain of something, to know it so well and to want it all, and yet they'd just started, too.

He folded her into his embrace. "I understand, baby."

She sighed softly. "I'm fine, really... Although..." she looked up at him with her liquid eyes. "It does sound pretty fantastic, doesn't it?"

"It does."

She sighed again. "I'd never really thought about it before, but now..."

"You haven't, hmm?" he asked, his voice low, thick with emotion. It was a huge step, one he was surprisingly okay with, but he didn't want to rush her. She was too important to him.

She didn't say a word, just nodded against his chest.

"Someday," he said, reassuring her, raising her chin and kissing her softly. "When you're ready."

"When _we're_ ready," she answered, reassuring him right back, before wrapping her arms around him again in a tight hug. "For right now, I just want to love you."

Derek smiled and held her tighter. That sounded like a wonderful plan.

* * *

AN2: P and D are meeting Juan and Tina back on the boat for a short spell... but then what would YOU like to see? More fun in Miami on the beach, clubbing, more passion, or are you ready for them to return to Quantico? Let me know. :D


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews...An overwhelming majority said to keep it going in Miami, and I am glad, too (I have no vacation until November, so I am living vicariously through P and D!).. You folks seriously rock—so many wonderful ideas in our M/G lovin' minds!...I'm working in Harleyzgirl's suggestion for Juan/Rossi, as she calls him...and a little more passion like Fairgirl and many others asked for...and dcatt, can you tell what Derek was doing on the phone? (Hint hint)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Derek and Penelope made their way back to the _Tina Christabel_, worn out but very happy. They were obviously a different couple than had originally boarded the vessel. Penelope giggled to herself, pretty certain Juan and Tina would have something to say about it.

Sure enough, Juan—with his toothy grin—was the first to congratulate them.

"Atta boy!" Juan said, clapping Derek heartily on his back as he gripped his hand and yanked him onto the deck. "I knew you could do it!"

"Juan," Tina chastised, taking her hubby's hand and pulling him back to her side. Her eyes were twinkling with merriment as she said, "Let the lovebirds be."

"Thank you for the trip to the island," Penelope said to Tina, stepping over to give her a hug. "This has been a wonderful adventure."

Tina embraced her back with a big bear hug. "It was my pleasure."

Juan took the towels and the cooler from Derek and set them aside. "While you were cavorting on the beach, we had a little excitement here, too…" he began cryptically.

Derek shot him a cheesy grin. "Pirates?"

"Oh, ho! That's would be a good one," Juan answered back with a laugh. "But alas...there's only one pirate aboard this vessel: me. Long Dong Silver." To emphasize his point, he rocked his hips back and forth between each word.

"Juan!" Tina exclaimed, whacking her husband in the arm, and for the first time Penelope could remember, the brassy brunette started to blush.

Penelope and Derek simply grinned at the two, so happy and so in love.

"No, seriously," Tina said after she'd regained her calm, but her expression was still bright and happy. "We have an announcement."

Penelope knew immediately what the excitement was about. For a second, a tiny, bittersweet pang hit her, considering what had conspired on the island between Derek and herself. However, she knew it wasn't her time, and she wasn't at all envious of Tina and Juan. She was ecstatic for the Espisitos. They would make wonderful parents.

"Tina Junior will be here in about six months," Juan said proudly, confirming Penelope's suspicions. He wrapped his arm around his wife, love radiating off of him.

"Or Juan Junior," Tina said, leaning closer to her husband.

"Congratulations," Penelope said, stepping closer to hug Tina again. "I'm so happy for you."

At the same time, Derek and Juan shook hands and exchanged congratulations.

"Thank you," Tina replied. "It's why we had everyone here on the boat. Our little celebration. We thought you could share in our joy."

"The _world_ can share in our joy," Juan remarked. "I think I am going to get a billboard..."

Penelope laughed. She didn't put anything past the outgoing Juan!

The couples chatted for a few more moments before Juan said, "Okay...we need to mingle with our other guests. You two enjoy the rest of the cruise. We'll be docking in about two hours."

"You might want to change into your street clothes. There's running water in the locker rooms. The pressure is poor, but it's good to get rinsed off if you need it," Tina offered helpfully.

"Oh, they need it," Juan remarked. "He's got rattan stuck in his back."

Penelope glanced at Derek, who began to color up, too.

"Use a towel next time, man!" Juan offered not-so-helpfully, shaking his head as he and Tina walked away.

Penelope was trying hard not to laugh at Derek, who was definitely had some strawberry mixed with his chocolate on his cheeks. They made it all the way to the lockers before she started giggling.

"Baby," he whined slightly, making her giggle even more.

"I'm sorry, Hot Stuff," she said apologetically, "but you look so uber cute when you're blushing."

"Hush, woman," he growled, taking Penelope into his arms, "or I'll be tempted to make you blush."

Penelope smiled at him. She looped her arms around his neck and tickled the skin on his neck. Just before he kissed her, she whispered, "Looking forward to it, lover..."

* * *

Refreshed, clean, and dressed in her sundress, Penelope stepped out of the locker room to meet with Derek. He was leaning against the wall, the clothes he was wearing hanging from his muscular frame like they'd been tailor-made just for him. He looked younger, relaxed, and content, any stress he'd had washed completely away.

He was on his cellular phone, but when she came out, he ended the conversation. His dark eyes lit up as he watched her approach. His gaze was glittering in the pale moonlight as he swept over her, like a desert wind. "You're gorgeous."

"You're perceptive," she answered with a happy sigh, causing him to chuckle.

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist. "C'mon, baby. Let's find a quiet spot."

They walked together on the upper deck, past the people mingling and dancing, past the bar and the pool, until they reached a small area on the starboard side of the boat. It was impossible to find true privacy, but there were far less people in that area than anywhere else on the _Tina Christabel_.

"Finally alone," Derek remarked.

"Mmm hmm," Penelope whispered dreamily.

She reached for the railing and looked down into the dark, churning water. It was mesmerizing, watching the wake of the boat as they cruised quickly. The moon was behind them now, highlighting the revelers and keeping them in shadow.

She turned to look at Derek and found him staring at her with pure, undisguised lust. That was a new thrill for her; they'd hidden their true feelings behind banter and jokes for so long. Nervously and excitedly, she licked her lips and smiled back at him.

"What are you watching?"

"You," he answered huskily. Taking a step forward, Derek enveloped her in his strong arms. Lingeringly, he kissed the side of her neck, trailing hot kisses up to her ear before teasing the shell with the tip of his tongue. "You always take my breath away..."

She smiled, turning her head so that she could bring her mouth to his. "Perhaps I should give you mouth to mouth?" she murmured against his lips, every ounce of her body wound tight in anticipation.

Derek drew a hand up to her jaw, and he lowered his head more and began to kiss her. He traced her lips with his tongue and then pressed his plush lips against hers. Sweet heat ricocheted in her body, a tingling slow burn that held a promise of the bonfire that could ignite at any moment between them. She kissed him back, playing with his mouth as he lowered his hands to her waist. Moments later, he drew her up and licked deeply into her mouth.

The heat swirled around them both as he conquered her mouth, tasting and commanding in his kiss. She opened fully, exploring the smooth, sweet silk of his mouth, devouring as she was devoured. His sexy, insistent tongue demanded more of her, and she shivered with desire as she drank from him, giving him everything that she had and all that she would ever be.

The fire between them began to spiral nearly out of control as she raised herself on her toes, notching the hardness between his legs where she needed it the most. She moaned, or perhaps he did, or maybe it was the wind, as they moved against each other, the hard, unyielding surface of his body pressing against her softness. It was glorious...yet, it wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough. She wanted to climb his body, climb into him, and never come out.

A long time later, Derek tore his mouth from hers with a ragged groan, needing to halt what they both knew they could not finish. Burying his face in his shoulder, Penelope tried to catch her breath. She could hear the beat of her heart and his, thrumming more rapidly than the beat of the drums in the Latin band.

"Damn, baby," Derek panted, his breathing as fast as her own. "Am I ever going to have enough of you?"

"I...think...we just have a lot of...years to make up for," she teased between breaths.

Derek grinned at her, the crinkles around his eyes adding to his sensual appeal. "You do, hmm?"

She nodded. "Oh, definitely. All those years I went to bed, frustrated and turned on..."

"Wait a minute," he interrupted, his brow shooting upward. "You weren't the only one going through that, you know."

"We owe each other, then," she surmised easily. "Us and us alone."

"Alone sounds good," Derek murmured. "You wanna spend the rest of this vacation with me...just me?"

That sounded heavenly to her. Although she loved the Espisitos and how kind they were, she wanted Derek all to herself. She was selfish that way...and proud of it!

"All by our lonesomes?" she teased, trailing a finger on his chest right over what she loved the most...his heart.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured with just the faintest hint of a smile.

She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

AN2: I know I feel the same way as Penelope... I am guessing you guys do, too. Coming soon is South Beach and then some clubbing per kmn's, JennyCrum's, Kimberly Anita's and many others requests...but they got to get back to the hotel first... What should happen there? (Hee hee)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I had intended on making this the hot and spicy, back to the hotel chapter, but D and P "talked" to me a little differently, and sweetness prevailed...if only for a moment. I simply think this is how this would happen...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Penelope and Derek bid the Espisitos a warm goodbye and then disembarked from the boat to hail a cab back to South Beach and their hotel. They'd had a wonderful time on the island and on the boat, but Derek was so glad to finally have Penelope alone.

Once they were away from all the excitement, he began to relax in the cab, putting his arm up and leaning his head back. It was late, nearly one a.m., and he was feeling kind of sleepy, the effects of some good beer and a lot of excellent activity.

Penelope didn't cuddle next to him right away. She was still too excited from the day on the boat, looking out the window with a smile. Although his eyes were almost closed, he found himself watching her, enjoying the chance to study a different kind of profile for once. This one was far more enjoyable than anything he'd ever encountered back in Quantico.

She looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Derek Morgan, what are you looking at?"

"You."

He was blunt on purpose. He loved to watch her color up, in either embarrassment or pleasure. He was definitely rewarded; twin washes of light pink bloomed over her cheeks.

She laughed. "Silly boy... You can see me any old time. Look at the Miami sights and the city lights."

"I'd rather watch you," he answered honestly. There were few better activities than watching Penelope, besides ones that could be done _with_ Penelope.

She smiled softly, that blush of pleasure still gracing her cheeks, and turned back to the window.

A second later, he decided to push the envelope. "Penelope..."

She gave him quizzical look.

A slow, seductive smile crept over his lips. "You didn't ask me what I was _thinking_ about when I was looking at you..."

As he'd hoped, her color increased, but so did her naughty smile. "Darling...since we're in public, we need to keep this PG-13."

Glancing at the salt and pepper-haired cab driver, Derek snorted. "I'm sure he's of legal age."

"Fifty-four last weekend," the man said, winking in the rearview mirror at them.

"Happy birthday," she said to the man, her once-faint blush turning fuchsia. Derek chuckled, and she elbowed him in the side in an attempt to get him to shush.

Derek stilled that arm and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"No," she said with a sigh, relaxing into his hold. "Because you wouldn't mean it. You like it too much."

"You're right; I wouldn't," he agreed, licking the spot he'd just kissed and then kissing her inner elbow. "This was part of what I was thinking about, by the way."

"Mmm... I figured," she said, her lids growing heavy as she watched him.

Derek moved up to her neck, kissing the skin under her inner ear. "Penelope, I look at you...and I wonder what every part of you tastes like. Your toes...your knees...the curve of your ass..." Unable to stop himself, he licked the satiny skin by her ear. She tasted so sweet, addicting.

Her eyes were smoky and dark as she pulled back to look at him. "Only if I can do the same thing to you."

The corner of his mouth rose in a pleased smirk as his body reacted with a resounding throb. "I'm counting on it."

Penelope reached up to touch his jaw, cupping the side of his face as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a hot, steamy, sensual kiss that promised much. Each slide of her tongue, every nibble with her teeth made Derek's passion rise even more to the point where it hurt, but hurt so good.

"Damn, I want you," he murmured into her mouth between kisses.

"I want you so bad, I'm shaking with it," she said, little tremors of acute lust tingling through her skin. "I think I want you _too_ much."

He smiled against her lips in masculine triumph. "There's no such thing...wanting you too much."

"Really...?"

"Yeah," he reassured her, placing his forehead against hers. "It's our natural state."

She snickered a little. "I thought that was Arkansas?"

He looked into her smiling face and grinned back at her before he leaned down to kiss her again...just as the cab pulled up in front of their hotel.

She sighed with mock sadness. "How can cab rides be both too slow and too fast?"

Chuckling softly, he tapped her nose. He understood exactly how she felt. "Come on, angel," he said, giving her a pecking kiss before stepping out of the cab.

Moments later, they were walking into the hotel, Derek's arm draped around Penelope with Penelope herself holding his hand at her shoulder. She was in a hasty mood to get upstairs—as was he—tugging his hand to rush him toward the elevator.

As they passed the concierge, Derek slowed down. "Hold up, Baby Girl."

She tugged his hand to keep him going. "Hurry... I want to get in one of our beds."

He was nearly stationary. "Me, too, but—"

"Can't keep up with me?" she teased with a grin. "Did I wear you out?"

"Wear me out," he grunted. With a rough tug, he pulled her into his arms, crashing her into his embrace. Her body was flattened perfectly against his, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he was certain she could feel the proof of how much he wanted her right now, too. "Tell me...how do you tech goddesses say it? L. O. L.?"

Kitten that she was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and purred, "Then come _on_..."

"Soon, sweetness, but first—" he dragged her over to the concierge "—we need a new key."

"What's wrong with...?" And then her mouth turned into an O of surprise as understanding dawned. "You got us a new room!"

"The room upgrade for Morgan, please," he told the man and then smiled at Penelope. "You deserve your ocean view, pretty girl."

"Oh, Derek!" she said, flinging herself into his arms and giving him a kiss right in front of the concierge. "That's what you were doing on the phone, wasn't it?"

"Here you go, sir," the concierge stated, handing them a room card. "Your items have been packed and moved, as requested."

"Thank you," Derek replied. When Derek turned back to Penelope, she looked awestruck. They made it all the way to the elevator with her still being quiet. "What?"

"It's just... Wow."

As they stepped off the elevator, they went down the hallway to the right. After finding their room, Derek slid his key in, and with the green light, they entered.

"Oh, my..." Penelope gasped, stepping into the room.

Derek knew that as she stood by the window, she could see nothing but ocean and moonlight. The view was spectacular, as Derek had known it would be. He'd had to pay a lot to get everything moved and for the room upgrade, but it was worth it to make her happy.

He tossed the key aside and stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the side of her neck and asked, "Like it?"

"I...love it."

The tone of her voice sounded odd to Derek so he turned her in his arms. "Hey..." he said with concern. "What's wrong?"

She didn't quite meet his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, really..."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "Baby Girl... Talk to me."

With a tremulous smile, she leaned forward into his embrace. "Sorry, sweetie, but it's a lot to take in—this romance of ours. I just think you need to pinch me or something. It seems too good to be true."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Hot Stuff... Things like this don't happen to girls like me," she said truthfully. "It's like getting everything I'd ever dreamed of... and I'm not used to being pampered and getting what I want."

Oddly enough, Derek could understand how she felt. Although he was the kind of guy who got what he wanted when it came to most things in life, he understood what it felt like to be second choice when it mattered the most. He'd been there—behind Lynch—for nearly four years. Resignation, frustration, heartache... he'd had them all.

He also knew it was a state of mind; in this case, a wrong state of mind. She _was_ the kind of girl this happened to—he would make sure of that.

He smiled at her. "Well, get used to it. I plan on pampering the hell out of you for the foreseeable future."

She snuggled even more into his arms."That sounds uber heavenly."

"You're my woman... I've waited _years_ for this," he said, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "Now that I got you, I'm gonna fulfill your every fantasy."

She tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes lit with a devilish twinkle. "Well, in that case..." she drawled as she reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head in rapid fashion.

* * *

AN: Okay...Now I can heat things up!


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. You are all such blessings to me; I truly appreciate the time you take to review, PM, and comment to me. Thank you for being you...Here is the next chapter. I think it might work, since it uses less graphic words (nothing you wouldn't find in a grocery store)_

* * *

_Warning: Sexual Content _

**Chapter 22**

Once she removed his shirt, Penelope was presented with deliciously-sculpted pectoral muscles and washboard abs that looked positively photo shopped. He was truly breathtakingly beautiful, to the point of her being conscious of a hitch in her air intake when she stared at him. That was what she was doing, too—simply staring at the luscious human wall of muscle in front of her.

Derek soon snaked a hand behind her neck and pulled her forward, crashing her into that wall of muscle, and then he was kissing her, deeply, possessively, sexily. Oh, how the man could kiss! He kissed with leisurely expertise, like they had months to savor and taste and explore each other. Teasing little swipes of his tongue caused surges of electricity in her blood and made her entire body go on high alert. Her nipples were raised, begging for attention, and the heat and dampness between her legs surged and pooled.

Penelope found herself melting, dissolving into the kiss, each atom of her being trying to combine with his while she opened her mouth for his full exploration. She clutched his shoulders, right over the lion tattoo on the right, and crushed herself against him. It was almost as if she thought being closer and offering herself would give her more feeling, more of everything, more of him. It was him that she wanted; she'd never felt utter desperation in a kiss until she'd been kissed by Derek.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his searching hand cup her breast. Within seconds, he was brushing his thumb over the straining peak through the material of her dress, and her legs became shaky and weak. She couldn't hold back a helpless moan as he circled her nipple with his thumb, increasing her tremors and making her arch against him.

Without hesitation, Derek brought his lips to her neck, letting them travel slowly down the pale column, exploring spots she didn't even know were sensitive. The strap of her dress slid off her arm; he pushed it down a little more and kissed the cap of her shoulder. Penelope turned her face, kissing his cheek, his temple, wherever she could reach. He smelled so good—woodsy, spicy, with a delicious fragrance of Derek behind it. He tasted as good as he smelled...even better.

Derek moved his hand to her back, and she felt the slow lowering of the zipper of her sundress. His rough fingertips brushed over the small of her back, causing increased shivers of anticipation. Soon, her sundress was laying in a puddle at her feet.

Seeming to need to eye his handiwork, Derek took a short pause to drift his heated gaze over her pink lace bra. Penelope usually wore a sexy bra—she was mighty proud of her girls—but she'd never been so happy to be wearing one that showed her cleavage to advantage. Derek's eyes positively smoldered as he ran a fingertip over a plump curve.

"_Damn_, baby..." he guttered hoarsely in appreciation. Reaching behind her, he undid her bra. Sliding it off her body, he brought both hands back to cup her breasts in his rough, palms. He lifted the heavy weights, raising them to his view, and then he dipped his head and mouth between them into the sensitive vale.

Penelope's head fell backward as she reached for his head, gasping when he moved his mouth from the valley between to the erect peak of her breast. He licked, sucked, teased with the tip of his tongue, making her moan loudly. When he brought his mouth to the other nipple an excruciatingly long time later, he dropped his hands to her hips and pulled her forward, lifting her slightly, rocking the hard, heavy bulge between his legs where she needed it the most.

Sparks danced behind her eyes at the sensations he was creating. She was becoming impatient, frustrated, wanting no clothes, no barriers—nothing but him, sliding against her and inside her. Although it had only been hours ago since she'd last had him, it felt like she'd been waiting forever.

"Now, Derek," she ordered.

He chuckled against her breast. "Have patience, Baby Girl," he whispered, his breath cooling against her nipple before he took it into the scalding interior of his mouth.

She ached—everywhere, she ached—wanting him, needing him. There was a demanding, throbbing pulse in her center, pounding for completion, and she felt empty and hollow. "Derek..."

Suddenly, he pushed her panties down with a rough tug, and then she felt his hand slide over her belly and between her legs. "Is this better, sweetheart?" he cooed as he moved between her legs, petting and stroking the tight curls. She clawed at his shoulders with her fingertips, her nails digging in as he parted her folds with a rough fingertip, brushing against the little bud at the top.

"Is it?" he asked again, a hint of command in his tone. "Should I stop?"

"Yes... No... Oh, God!" she cried, as he began to circle the little peak, flicking over it. The tremors in her body were increasing.

"Or is this better?" he asked and, with a wicked smile, dropped to his knees.

Penelope watched him in awe and some hesitation as he cupped her bottom and drew her forward. She'd never...her previous lovers had never liked to... But then all hesitancy went away as lightening flashed behind her eyes as he licked her. Heat poured over her body while he was teasing and touching with the tip of his tongue. It was such a shock of sensation, she tensed her body.

"Spread your legs, Penelope," he ordered, and this time, there was no hint to it, it was a pure command, meant to be obeyed. Encouraging her, Derek brought his hands forward to her inner thighs, making her move her legs even as he slid his fingertips upward to part her. This time when he tongued her, it was only sensation, the hot wetness of his mouth adding to the copious hot wetness of her body.

"Derek...please...I..." she began, and then she cried out and gasped as he stroked inside her and increased his suction. She shuddered, shaking, her entire body trembling like she was in an earthquake as spasms of joy danced through her. He held her up, suckling her, continuing to drink from her body.

When he was finished, she sank down, unable to support herself. Derek chuckled and lifted her into his arms, catching her before she fell. "Whoa there, angel. Up we go."

"Sorry...about that," she whispered when she could catch her breath again.

He arched a brow at her. "What are you apologizing for? You're responsive and extremely tasty..." He lay her down in the center of the bed. "Nothing less than fucking perfect."

Penelope could feel her entire body heating with a blush of pleasure. She watched him disrobe, taking his pants off and then his boxers, revealing the entirety of his mocha-colored body. "I apologized for falling...and you're the one that's perfect, angelfish."

Derek climbed on the bed and then over her, taking her mouth in a hot kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth, which was both pleasant and highly erotic. She'd thought she was done for, but apparently not. The kisses did the impossible; she could feel the tightness and pressure building up inside her body again. Reaching down, she held him in her hands, stroking down his length to cup just beneath and then back up. She was rewarded by a shudder of delight in his body.

"Make it wet, sweetheart," he growled hotly in her ear, and she ran him against her body, feeling a zinging tingle when he brushed against the bud. She stroked him, up and down, her wetness making it an easier glide.

He held her hips as he pushed into the wet cove of her body, deep, deeper, until he reached the aching place deepest inside of her. She could feel the slow, steady beat of his heart and the rhythmic pulsation their bodies were making together. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, holding him still.

Breaths later, he was moving, stroking, in and out, building up the tension to an unbreakable point. She arched and flexed beneath him, reaching for the pinnacle, accommodating even deeper penetration. Their movement became faster, harder, as they drove together for more. She felt her orgasm slam into her with the last heavy thrust of his hips, and her body erupted into voluptuous spasms that gripped him with ferocious intensity.

Derek smothered her cries of joy with his mouth as he drove continuously, finding his own release and joining her in paradise.

* * *

AN: Now it's off to the beach and then clubbing for our pair...


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! **Onetreefan**, here is your boo boo, and some suntan lotion **GatorgirlNaKole **(I am still using Reviewer ideas from the earlier chapters, too!)... Here's a reminder: Don't forget to check out the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum and nominate your favorite stories in the Profiler's Choice Awards(I am so honored; last year I won a few them...including tying for Best Author in CM!)... Oh! I wrote a little story called _"Playing Peek-A-Boo"_ to help advertise the PCAs. It's about P watching something naughty, and then playing a very adult version of Peek-A-Boo with D... Check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Later the next morning, rather _closer_ to afternoon, Derek and Penelope had decided to leave the sanctuary of their much-used, newly-rented, king-size bed and head to the beach. Derek recalled that it had started as somewhat of a joint decision, but soon Penelope had disagreed with him.

They'd made love twice more during the night and should've been satisfied, but as he'd kissed her in the hallway outside their room, it had grown heated again.

"Are we—_oh, God!_—ready for the general—_ohhh, my stars, that's good_—public?" she'd groaned between words, starting to question their decision to leave.

"We will be," he'd growled against her throat as they turned around and went back in to make love yet again.

It was a short distance from their hotel, so they dressed accordingly. Derek was already in his trunks and a T-shirt, and Penelope was looking gorgeous in her swimsuit and sarong.

Derek had his arm draped over her shoulder, and Penelope had her arm around his waist as they strolled past little shops. Originally, he'd been chatting with her about the ocean and swimming, but Derek had stopped speaking. He had a feeling he was being patently ignored due to the sights and smells around them.

Penelope kept halting in her steps, rubbernecking as she peered into the windows to see the wares being offered. She'd answer his comments with one-word answers, which was not very Penelope-like. He knew sooner or later, she was going to burst and need to go into one of the stores. It was only a matter of—

"Oh, there, D," she gasped, pointing toward a building. "We so need to go there."

"Okay, honey, we—"

He didn't get to finish as Penelope took his hand and dragged him toward Brim and Fins, a shop specializing in hats and snorkel gear. Penelope reached for the first hat she must've seen from the walkway outside and tossed it on her head. It was a huge magenta straw hat like a Southern belle would wear, with huge faux flowers of multiple colors, also crafted from straw, in a cluster on the right side of the brim.

"How do I look?" she asked, beaming prettily, the pink of the hat matching the natural pink of her lips. She was wearing very minimal makeup, which made her look very young to him...and very gorgeous.

"Stunning, baby," he said honestly.

"It reminds me of Rose's hat in _Titanic_," she gushed, looking in the mirror and tipping it in a jaunty fashion.

The reference to that movie didn't surprise him in the least. It was one of Penelope's perennial favorites, although Derek had no idea why—she bawled every time she forced him to watch it with her. Derek groaned, "Not that movie..."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked back into the mirror. "You know," she teased, her reflection showing a wicked smile, "this big hat could be used for privacy." To show him what she meant, she tipped the brim to cover her face.

That could be useful...

"C'mere, you," he murmured, tugging her into his arms. "Let's see if I can maneuver under that thing..."

Leaning in, he gave her a lingering kiss. Their lips played together with just the perfect tease of tongue while she held the hat to block the view of people passing by.

When he raised his head again, she gave him a dreamy smile. "Definitely getting the hat."

He grinned back. "Come on, let's get it and get to the water."

She shook her head."Oh, no. You need a hat, too."

"Sugar, I don't need a damned hat."

"Ah, my chocolate thunder, you do, too. The sun's rays hit you just as much as they hit me." She put her fingertip on her lips in thought and then said, "Actually, I think they hit you first 'cause you're taller."

She reached a rack nearby, grabbed a hat, and then put it on his head. She studied him and nodded.

"That is dapper," she said, remarking at the white straw fedora she'd adorned him with.

Derek looked in the mirror, adjusted the brim, and then shrugged. "Looks good to me."

They purchased the hats, and then as Derek carried them out, Penelope scampered quickly to another store. He chuckled and shook his head, following his crazy girl.

Half an hour later, Penelope was doing a running inventory. "Towels, water bottles, sunglasses, sunscreen, and hats."

"You forgot taffy and a big straw carryall that you are never going to be able to fit on the plane," he said.

She pulled a face. "I'll mail it."

He tapped her nose. "Is that it, Miss Thing? Can we _finally_ hit the ocean?"

She colored up with a guilty flush. "Yes, we may."

This time, Derek was dragging her, heading toward an open spot under the sun. It was one of his favorite things on earth, swimming in the vast ocean. He'd grown up in landlocked Chicago and hadn't seen the ocean until he was in his teens, when his family had visited his aunt. Nothing was as freeing as being surrounded by the water.

Penelope, on the other hand, was not as fond of swimming as he was. She'd grown up in California, but in San Francisco, where the water was cold with massive riptides a great deal of the time. He'd teased her that she was spoiled being by all that water, but she'd insisted the sharks were the ones that were spoiled in San Fran. That was why she was much more likely to be soaking up rays of sunshine and making sand forts.

Penelope found a spot not too far from a palm tree, spread out the new blanket they'd just acquired, undid her sarong, and sat down. She looked up at him from under her big hat—she did indeed look like Rose from _Titanic_—and held out her arms. "Tote, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Derek handed her the oversize tote, and she began to unload the items. Sunscreen was the first thing to come out of the bag, followed by two pieces of taffy. She showed him one of the pieces. "Want one?"

"Hell, no." He couldn't stand Salt Water Taffy. It was relatively tasteless and took eons to get it to dissolve. Tourist that she was, Penelope had insisted on buying a box because it was an ocean favorite, even though she hadn't been a fan of taffy even in California.

"Suit yourself," she said smugly as she unwrapped her piece and popped it into her mouth. She began chewing...and chewing...and chewing...and chewing. Gulping the partially-chewed piece down, she pulled a face and asked, "Why did I get that stuff?"

"Seagull food," he said, taking the other piece from her hand and making a three-pointer in the nearest trash receptacle. He knelt next to her and grabbed the sunscreen. "Lie on your stomach."

Penelope did as he bid, and he squirted a large amount of the white cream into his palm. He was very serious about sunscreen when it came to Penelope. She was very fair and burned rather easily, even in Quantico. In Miami, the sun's rays were more intense, and he didn't want her to be in pain.

Slowly, he slathered the cream on her smooth, bare shoulders, underneath the straps of her swimsuit. He worked his way methodically over her back, getting every luscious inch of pale skin. Damn, he loved touching her skin, soft and velvety against his rough hands. To get both sides of her body equally, he straddled her hips and thighs. By the time he reached her waist with the sunscreen, his erection was poking her against her swimsuit bottoms. On impulse, he thrust his hips forwards and let his swimsuit-covered cock slide in the groove created by the cleft between her cheeks.

For a second, she tensed, and then realization—and sensation—must've hit her. "Ohhhh..."

He leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck. "Yeah... _Oh_."

She giggled as he finished her upper back, and then he began moving down so his thighs flanked her knees. He massaged the curve of her low back and the top of her hips. Torturing himself, he let his hands slide inside her bottoms, giving the globes of her ass a squeeze.

"That's been covered, sweet cheeks," she murmured.

The wording she'd chosen made him smile; she was the one with the sweet cheeks. He was fondling them right now...

"Derek," she groaned, wiggling under his hands.

Forcing himself to put his libido aside, he gave her bottom one more wistful squeeze and then worked his way down her legs. Even her calves were sexy, full and curvy...

"Turn over," he growled, his voice husky and thick. He was a doomed man when even the sight of her calves made him throb.

As she rolled over, her swimsuit shifted upward, showing him her bare, soft tummy, and he saw that her nipples were erect.

He broke out into a sweat that had nothing to do with the Miami heat. "_Damn_..."

Her sweet, sherry-brown eyes were twinkling with amusement, and a touch of whimsical frustration of her own, when she glanced down at his obvious erection. He was so damned hard and aroused, his cock nearly stuck up over the waistband of his suit. She bit her bottom lip. "Umm...maybe I should do my front side?"

"Yeah, you'd better," he answered honestly, standing up and tossing her the bottle. Fuck, he was like a freaking adolescent instead of a nearly forty-year-old man.

"Let me get your back first," she said, rising to her feet.

Derek growled. He needed to get into the water. He was highly uncomfortable. The Miami sun was so hot, he didn't need to move to sweat. The cool lotion felt good on his heated skin, as did her soft, smooth hands. She ran her talented hands over his lower back first and then moved her hands up his spine in a circular pattern.

"I need to get your neck and shoulders," she murmured. Stepping closer to him, she flattened her body against his and began to get his shoulders. Her hardened nipples scraped against his back, and her hands massaged and rubbed the muscles of his neck. Derek's body began to tighten in awareness, and he closed his eyes to try to regain control.

Just when he thought he had it under control again, he felt a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm done."

He turned quickly and pulled her into his arms, possessing her mouth in a deep, open kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to devour her, take her, and never let her go. With a moan from deep inside of her, she dropped the suntan lotion and gripped his biceps, remnants of the lotion making her fingers slick.

He was seriously starting to think she was right; they never should've left the hotel room. As he felt her melting even more into his kiss, he dove even deeper into the kiss—

_Smack!_

Something came flying and hit him in the center of his back. More startled than hurt, Derek broke apart from the kiss. "What the hell was that?"

"Ummm...my tongue?" Penelope replied, still looking dazed.

He helped her back to her feet. "No, sweetheart. Something hit me."

Her eyes widened immediately and she began to fuss over him, her hands flying everywhere on him like an adorable little octopus. "Oh, angelfish! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, P." Turning, he saw a neon orange Frisbee lying on the ground near his feet, and a little girl was running toward him.

She gave him a gap-toothed grin. "Sorry, mister! My brother is a bad thrower." She glared in the direction of a very sheepish-looking little boy.

"Hey, sweetie...no need to be sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He picked up the Frisbee and tossed it back to her.

"Thanks, mister!" the happy little girl said, running off and making her own terrible throw to her brother.

Penelope grinned at Derek in a similar fashion that the little girl did. "We'll be ready for the public, huh?" she teased.

"Come on, momma," he said, sighing heavily from aborted desire. He took her hand, leading her to the water. "I think we both need to cool off."

Amazingly, Penelope didn't question the wisdom in that decision!

* * *

AN2: Okay, everyone, I got D and P having a little fun in the water together and on the beach for next chapter. Anything you want to happen for P and D? Clubbing will be chapter 25, where I have some of your ideas (Like one from **Jenny Crum**). Thanks for reading and letting me know what you want to see!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I'm back! Sorry for the uberly long delay—my hubby literally whisked me away for a midweek getaway to the Boundary Waters Canoe Area (Or "Up Nort'" as they say in Minnesota!)... It was a lot of fun, although there was little to no internet access...So, here we go with P and D and their vacation! I wrote this in a notebook first which is positively archaic for me—I type sooo much faster...I worked in a couple suggestions... Someone suggested Derek making sandcastles, but I can't find who did that, so I apologize, but I did work it into the story...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Penelope waded out into the water while slowly following Derek. She was hesitant in her steps, but it had nothing at all to do with her usual fear of sharks, rays, etc. The ocean water was very cold next to the unforgiving heat of the Miami sun; goose pimples were raising on her arms by the second. She didn't get to stall too long; Derek took her hands in both of his and started drawing her out into the vast blue sea.

"Come on, my angel," he cajoled softly, the sun glinting off his white teeth like a toothpaste commercial. "I'll protect you from danger."

She giggled to herself. Although it had nothing to do with her fears, she thanked him anyway. "Thank you, my prince."

Once they were waist deep in the water, Derek turned and did a fluid dive into the deeper water, surfacing a few meters out from her. He waved for her to dive and follow, but she shook her head vehemently. Was he crazy? Her fears were coming to surface now; the water resting just below her chest was fine with her, thank you very much.

"Oh, no," she called, cupping her mouth so he could hear. "Not that deep. I am not getting that wet."

Quickly, Derek disappeared under the water again and then surfaced liked one hell of a gorgeous merman in front of her an instant later. "Little spoilsport," he cooed, as he snagged an arm around her waist. "You know how I liked it deep and wet..."

Before she could argue—as if she would!—he began to draw her against his cold, wet chest and out into the deeper water. She placed her arms around his neck and let him carry her, the water making her feel light and buoyant.

He finally stopped when the water was at his shoulder level. He continued to hold her waist, holding her against him, lifting her a little higher, so she could look down at him. It reminded her of one of the lifts in "Dirty Dancing". Everyone her age loved that movie, and the sexy scenes in the water.

She loved being in the water with him. He was so in control, so firm and solid, and she felt buoyant, weightless, and, on the opposite spectrum, rather out of control. There was something about being in his arms, at his mercy. A little bit of Dominance and submission...It was kinda scary, and kinda sexy, too.

"You're so tiny without those heels of yours," he growled into her ear, his voice a low, satisfied purr of a well rested lion. "I tend to forget that when you're nearly my height."

"Tiny? I'm five-eight, Hot Stuff. That is hardly tiny," she argued reasonably.

"That's tiny next to me," he argued back.

"It is—OH!" She'd begun to bicker back, but he released his hold on her and she began to sink rapidly, no where near touching ground. Her legs were flailing as she gripped around his neck tighter.

Deftly, he held her ass in his hands and lifted again, giving her no other option but to wrap her legs around his waist. When she leaned her head back, she saw that he was wickedly grinning at her, waiting for her to concede victory to him.

"You win this time," she groused, and then added, "by default."

That only made him chuckle, and then he squeezed her butt in his hands. "You lost; I deserve a forfeit for being right."

"Oooh," she said, pouting. "What kind of forfeit?"

"A kiss."

Leaning down, she gladly paid what he was due, a soft, slow, sexy kiss that began to grow in exponentially in heat and intensity. That seemed to be par for the course for them, a raging sexual inferno of massive proportions in the rapid time. She could feel the swelling of his erection against the panel of her swimsuit crotch, the hotness of it searing her even in the cold water. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as he cupped her ass and rocked his hips against hers.

He groaned softly as a wave of water splashed over both of them, touching his chin. "Baby... we better move to shallow water."

His tone was so dejected, she couldn't help but smile sympathetically. "Poor sweetheart."

Dark, erotically charged eyes met hers, scalding hot in intensity. "I can't control myself around you," he explained. "Now that we're together, I want you all the time. I can't get enough." There was something in his voice, something that sounded both spellbound and irritated, like he was somewhat disappointed in himself for losing that control. For her to have been that one to reduce him to this was a bit overwhelming for her, too.

"It's newness," she tried to explain. "See...this is like a shiny new toy for us. Sooner or later, the shellac will wear off and we won't want each other quite as much."

"I disagree," he said quickly, assuredly. "This feeling... it ain't goin' anywhere, momma."

She rolled her eyes. "Derek-"

"_Eight years_," he said fiercely, "and you're still the shiniest _Penny_ I've ever known."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't get a chance to respond. Derek slid her against her chest and took her mouth in another hot, heated, sensual kiss. He took her breath away, with his words, his mouth, his heart. There was so much to this, more than she'd known, it added to the fire between them and the love she felt in her heart.

"You dummy, you're s'pposed to catch it!" a loud voice shouted out from the beach. Unfortunately, the voice was a familiar sounding voice—that of the brother of the little girl with the Frisbee. Following that was a wailing sound, which caused Penelope to glance towards the beach. That Frisbee was sitting at the little girl's feet, and she was clutching her face with both her hands, bawling in a heart-broken fashion.

Penelope's own soft heart ached as she wondered where the girl's parents were. Obviously, they were no where in sight... but she and D were.

"Derek..." she said sadly, glancing back at D.

He was staring at the beach, too, as she knew he would be. Neither of them could stand any sort of injury or insult to little kids, but Derek had more of a soft spot when it came to kids even she did. "I know, sweetheart; I'm on it."

Penelope followed him in as he jogged in from ocean and over to the crying little girl. Within seconds, he'd talked her into removing her hands from her face, and he was inspecting what looked like a Frisbee shaped bruise.

Penelope came onto the beach and joined the two. The brother stood back, looking sheepish and more wary of them. She smiled brightly as she approached him. "Excuse me... but where are your parent?"

The little boy pointed to an extremely tan woman in a thong style, string bikini laying on a towel. "That's my mom. Dad lives in Georgia, but we don't see him very much."

Penelope's heart ached again as she looked at the boy. He looked kind of forlorn and lonely. Toast Colored Barbie® obviously wasn't going to help these kids with anything while she was working on her tan. Meanwhile, the little girl was giggling while Derek was showing her the right way to toss the flying disc.

"Well, I think your sister isn't hurt too badly," she said, smiling reassuringly at the boy. "My friend is going to show her how to throw and catch the Frisbee better and then you two can play catch much easier."

"Can he show me, too?" the boy asked, looking excited for the first time.

Penelope nodded. "Head on over. It looks like class is in session."

After the little boy scampered away, Penelope tiptoed on the scalding hot sand until she found towel. The sun had shifted, so she was out of the much needed shade. There was one spot left on the beach where there was some shade, not too far from the kids' mother and between a few other sunbathers. There'd be no privacy, but she didn't care. It was better than looking like a lobster. She plopped her big hat on her head, reached for Derek's sleek fedora, the blanket and the bag, and began her short trek to the less sunny spot.

"O.M.G.," a slender woman remarked in a hushed stage whisper to another equally petite woman that she was sitting next to. "I've _never_ seen legs that white."

"Or that flabby," the friend said, not even bothering to lower her tone.

Two other girls snickered at the woman's comment, but another shot the girl a very dirty look.

Penelope sighed heavily. She'd been around catty people before; she wasn't going to let them get to her. Ignoring them, she lay out her blanket in the spot she'd found, and sat in the center. She watched as Derek tossed the Frisbee with the kids.

The toasty colored mother rolled over, glanced up, and saw her kids frolicking with Derek. A predatory gleam lit her eyes and she stood, adjusting her artificial tits in her skimpy top and began walking her way down to where they were playing.

As Penelope had thought he'd be, he was cordial to the woman, smiling but not overly friendly, even though she was unleashing the big guns at him. A second later, she came back, shaking her head and huffing as she lay back down on her blanket. It made P proud to see him in action, shooting that woman down, even if very politely.

As Penelope watched, the Frisbee became a scoop, and Derek was on his hands and knees, helping the kids form a large sandcastle. A half hour later, he seemed to still be into castle building, forming little out buildings, even a rather large moat that had water in it. It made Penelope wonder what Derek would've been like as a feudal Lord, like in one of the romance novels she'd read. Lord Derek, the Earl of Quanticobury.

With a smile of pleasure on his handsome face, he stood, stretched, and then glanced up the beach in her direction. That smile turned into a beam as he headed in her direction.

At the same time, Toast Colored Barbie® decided to give it the old college try, and readjusted her fake melons again and went to stand. The other girls on the beach, including the two catty women that had said nasty things when she'd arrived, also were on the look out for the chocolate Adonis who had been helping the kids. They perched themselves in flattering, revealing positions. However, one woman took the cake. She took the time to spread her legs widely, showing off a rose tattoo in her inner thigh. It reeked of desperation in Penelope's book, like it should've been a flashing neon arrow saying, "Insert Cock Here."

Penelope was about to stand to beat the first woman over to Derek, but she didn't need to. To her delight, Derek strode past Leatherskin, strode past the other women, and even past Neon Sign, to take her hands and pull her to her feet.

"I missed you," he growled softly.

In a kittenish, coquettish, triumphant sort of way, Penelope looped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back to look up into his eyes. "I missed you, too."

"I had to help the kids," he said softly.

"Mmm hmm," she said. "My hero."

When he took her lips a moment later in a dramatically hot fashion, she purred in delight and melted happily into him. All thoughts of any other women were happily erased, and all that was left was sensation and desire.

A long while later, he lifted his head. "Ready to go dancing?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, kissing his shoulder. "Shaking it with my sizzling hot Hot Stuff."

Derek tossed on his hat, grabbed the blanket and the bag, and then her waist. "Come on, momma. I can't wait to show you my moves."

Penelope happily followed.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Now here we go...a little heat, a little clubbing, a little jealousy, and a little dancing, as promised!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Hurry," she said, dragging his hand down the street. Sometimes Penelope walked slow, but when his Baby Girl wanted to cruise, she cruised.

"I'm comin'," he said with a chuckle, keeping up with her pace with long strides.

"Not now, but you will be," she shot over her shoulder in a luscious, sophomoric joke that made him shake his head and walk even faster.

Moments later, they were entering the elevator to the hotel, kissing and groping each other in a completely inappropriate way. Their passion was so high, they barely waited until the doors closed. They shared fiery hot kisses that caused him to ache in his suddenly too tight swim trunks. He leaned back, breaking their contact in an attempt to cool off. They were almost in the room, and—oh, man...

"See something you like, sailor?"

Penelope took that second to adjust her swimsuit top... which increased her cleavage... which was already ampfully delightful. To put the cherry on the sensual torture sundae she was serving him, she gave a slight shimmy and licked her lips.

Not one to be shot down easily, Derek quickly regained his control and let his agile brain whirl, thinking of a comback. When he came up with one, he arched a brow. "Sailor, huh?"

She nodded and saluted him. "Aye, aye, Cap'n."

"Good captain that I am, I better get my motorboat." Reaching for her waist, he buried his face in her cleavage and shook his head back and forth.

"Derek!" she squealed, pushing him away but giggling with delight the whole time. She covered her chest and gave him an admonishing glare. "I can't believe you did that."

He wiggled his brows. "Want me to do it again?"

Penelope bit her bottom lip between her teeth and blushed naughtily. "Wait until we get in the room..."

Derek's laughter sounded as the elevator doors opened. They stumbled their way down the hall and through the door of the room and then to the bathroom. After turning on the water, they began stripping their clothes off of each other, kissing and fondling at the same time. Derek half lifted, half propelled Penelope into the shower, where they did more than motor-boating. It was an aerobic blend of sex and shower twister that left them both panting and sated. Afterward, Derek dressed quickly and was now waiting for Penelope to get ready.

"Now who needs to hurry?" he quipped.

"You have no hair," she argued as she worked some sort of hair iron through her long, blonde tresses. "It takes you less time."

Derek couldn't wait to get Penelope out on the dance floor. Although they'd been friends for many years before starting a romantic relationship, Penelope had refused his offers to dance many times. She'd stated that she was too clumsy and she'd step on his feet, or she'd say just liked to watch, like some sexy little voyeur. Yet he'd catch her as he was bumpin' and grindin' in the club, doin' his_ thang_, staring at him with such a wistful look on her face, it had made him want to carry her out to the dance floor and force her to dance.

There was no doubt: he probably should've. He sighed in regret as he watched her putting her makeup on.

Pausing in slicking on her red lipstick, Penelope looked in the mirror at where he stood behind her. "What was that heavy sigh for? Are you_ really_ tired of waiting?"

"No, baby, not that." He couldn't argue. In less than twenty minutes, she'd dressed, blown dry that sexy hair of hers and styled it into curls he wanted to finger, and put on some makeup. She was lightening fast, but then again, she was naturally gorgeous; she didn't need much sprucing up.

She smiled at him in her reflection and winked. "Good...because you can't rush perfection."

He couldn't argue with that, either. The truth was the truth.

"There!" she said, capping her lipstick with a flourish and then turning to face him. "How do I look?"

He tugged her into his arms again. "You, sexy momma, are damn fine."

She blushed with pleasure. "Thank you."

He kissed the side of her neck and then murmured, "I am going to have to be your bodyguard tonight... beat them other boys off with a stick."

Penelope giggled, and turned to kiss his lips, but then put her hand on his chest to keep the kiss light, and then twisted out of his arms.

"Not too much," she explained and then gave him a cheeky grin. "I don't want to mess my lipstick."

He arched a brow at her."Really?"

"Mmm hmm..."

"C'mere, you!" He growled and reached for her, but she quickly dodged his grasp, nabbed her purse and headed out into the hallway with a giggle.

Derek followed, certain that sooner or later, that lipstick would be a mess.

* * *

The trendy, SoBe club Derek chose was hopping and packed with dozens of men and women, mostly single and on the prowl. He could recognize that in any man or woman; he'd been the king in the game for many years. Looking at Penelope, he knew he was more than ready to hang up that crown.

"Angel, you okay?" he asked her as they stepped farther into the darkness of the club. She looked a touch nervous and a lot excited.

She glanced around the room at the people dancing. "Here's where all the beautiful people come..."

She looked worried, too, but there was no reason to be. Penelope positively owned the place. Men and women were looking her way with appreciation. Especially the men, which Derek unhappily took note of.

He leaned close to her ear. "Then this is exactly where you belong."

A brilliant grin flashed across her face. "This beautiful person is thirsty for something fruity...Maybe sex on the beach?"

The seductive, hopeful look she shot him was adorable and very contrived, like the stage actress she was. She was obviously after something. A rumble of laughter rolled through him, knowing he'd have to deny her—and she knew it.

"Sorry, Baby Girl," he said sadly. "The only sex on the beach you're getting is the kind we had yesterday..."

He'd known she'd want something strong, but Penelope was not a big drinker. She drank a glass of wine with dinner here and there, and every once in awhile she got tanked with the girls—Prentiss, JJ and sometimes even Seaver—but it wasn't very often. Her tolerance was not up to snuff and they hadn't eaten very much today.

She pouted prettily. "Spoilsport."

He tapped her lip with his fingertip."Hang out right here and I'll find you something tasty."

Derek made his way to the bar and put in an order for a sangria—all the fruit and her favorite red wine—and his beer. When he turned back, there was one of the players he'd noticed earlier, moving towards Penelope, holding two drinks. Good looking guy...who was going to be shot down by his girl.

Derek turned back to the bartenders. They were pouring drinks for multiple people, and Derek knew his was farther down the list.

Automatically, he looked back to where P was standing. That man made his way closer to Penelope. He was grinning like a shark at her, but P didn't seem to notice. Derek observed that the guy's teeth looked freakishly glow-in-the-dark white with the black light of the club.

Glancing back at the bartenders, he noticed the drinks hadn't moved...

He heard laughter and immediately looked over to Penelope. Ol' Shiny Teeth got his girl's attention and was holding a beer out to her. She had her hand up and shook her head in a polite decline. Derek wouldn't have been as polite, he was certain of it.

He wished the bartenders would hurry it up.

That douche bag was now standing very close to Penelope, trying to convince her to take the beer.

"That'll be eight-fifty," the bartender said to him.

Derek pulled out a bill—he had no idea which one—and tossed it at the bartender. "Keep the change," he called out, heading towards Penelope at rapid pace, but not before he heard the delighted squeal of the bartender.

"Whoa! Thanks!"

_Shit_...that was a hundred. At the moment, spending the money didn't burn as much as the fool inching even closer to HIS Baby Girl. He was going to make him eat those shiny teeth, and-

"C'mon, baby...let me show you a dance," the guy yelled.

"No, thank you. I'm with someone," Penelope yelled back.

"Where?" the fool asked, looking around. "I don't see no body."

"Then you are damn blind," Derek snarled, stepping between them and shooting the other man a dark scowl before turning to Penelope. "Baby... here's your drink."

"Ooh, sangria!" Penelope smiled brilliantly at him. "Thanks, lover."

"You're welcome," he said flatly.

The other man had hightailed it, but minutes later, Derek knew he was still scowling. He nursed his beer, glowering in the direction of others in the club.

"Hot Stuff... are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He didn't like being threatened; he was new to having his dream girl, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to take her away. He'd lost her once before, because he'd been a fool himself and didn't claim her like he should've and-

"Okay, Baby Boy," she said, putting her half-drunk glass of wine down. "We're going to dance."

"You got wine to drink," he intoned. A slow song had just come on, one with a swaying rhythm.

"I don't care." She took his beer from him and put it next to hers. "We need to dance...outside."

Penelope took his hands and took him out to the lesser crowded patio. She slung her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest, and automatically, he folded his arms around her. She smelled so good, like peaches and pears and everything fruity good. He kissed the top of her head, and began to relax, swaying to the music with her.

A long moment later, she looked up at him. "I turned him away, Derek."

He felt his heart pang painfully in his chest. "I know, baby."

When he met her eyes again, they were filled with some sadness and love. "Derek, there is no reason to be jealous, you know that, right?"

He scoffed. No man liked to hear that he was jealous, but he knew he was, so he answered, "I know, baby."

"I am not sure you do," she said softly.

He frowned at her. "What?"

She stopped dancing and peered into his eyes. "D... you are always reassuring me, letting me know how much you love me and care about me. Well, I need to tell you... I don't care who knows, sweetheart—it's always been you."

He smiled. She'd said that before to him. "Silly girl."

"No...I mean that," she said cupping his face in her hands. "Derek... if you'd asked me eight years ago, four years ago, two years ago... it was always you. Always loving you. That's my constant, my lodestone, my one true dream. It will never change. _Never._"

Her eyes were glossy and brilliant, showing such love. "Now that I am with you simply means I finally got it right."

"I love you, too," he murmured, and then he leaned down, smeared that lipstick of hers, before they went back into the club to dance the night away.

* * *

AN2: I think we're heading back to Quantico after this... Anything you'd like to see? Let me know!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!... I'm working in a few more reader suggestions...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

After two more days of fun and sun, Penelope and Derek found themselves returning to Quantico, and like most people, neither of them wanted to go home. Derek was going to miss the sun, the savory Miami cuisine, and the long days doing nothing but making love. He'd even miss the Espisito's.

Penelope was going to miss all those things, too, but her lack of enthusiasm to return to Virginia stemmed deeper. Although she was willing to have fun and was spontaneous and carefree in a lot of things, intrinsically she was a planner and a worrywart. A self-admitted control freak who liked to have her thumb on the top of situations. Having both of her parents snatched away from her at a young age had made that a necessity. Surprise wasn't a good thing for her.

Sitting next to Derek in the airport, she lifted her head from her shoulder and glanced up at her handsome lover, surfing his smartphone. She wondered what would happen when they returned to Quantico. Would they move in together? Or was she jumping the gun? Would it be like she was with Kevin—a date twice a month when they could fit it in with their busy schedules, followed by a frantic coupling to release pressure?

And most of all... would he still need her once he got home, or would the magic that happened in Miami be just that... a fantastic illusion she should cherish and never forget?

For the first time in a while, she was flying blind, and it scared her.

"Shit," Derek grumbled, glaring at the adventure app he had been playing with disgust. "Did you see that? Stupid turn came out of no where."

The object of his game was to make a little man run through a jungle temple that was like a maze, and dodge perils. She'd downloaded it on his phone when they'd reached the airport—Derek hated waiting in airports; he was so spoiled by the BAU plane—and now he was positively addicted to it. He wasn't a gamer, per se, but like all boys, he enjoyed his technical toys...and a challenge.

She turned her face into his shoulder and kissed his deltoid, right where his lion's nose would be. "Poor baby."

Something in her voice must've been off. He looked over at her, concern in his golden brown eyes. "Hey, sweetheart? You okay?"

Her lips curved in the slightest smile, and she nodded.

One of his mobile brows arched. "You sure about that? Talk to me, momma."

She _really_ didn't want to discuss this right now, not while they were still in Miami."I'm fine, honey boy. Play your game."

"Angel..."

"Play," she said, pressing the button on his phone to start a new game.

Derek put the phone own. "To hell with the game. You're more important. What is bothering you?"

Penelope couldn't help but smile. She snuggled closer to him. "You know... in over four years of dating Kevin, he never stopped a game for me. Not once."

Derek pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Yet another reason to think that man is an idiot."

How could she have even thought for a second that their relationship would end up the same as the one she'd had with Kevin? Derek would always make time for her, and she would always make time for him, regardless of where they each lived. He was an integral part of her, as much as she was with him. Always had been, always would be.

Forever.

"No," she said softly. "I was the idiot, staying with him."

"Well, you got me now... your tastes have definitely improved."

She snickered. It was such a vain comment, but it was true. Still, she said, "Really, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. In a fluid motion, Derek lifted her off the seat and sat her on his lap. He kissed her, and then let his lips trail to her cheek and her neck. When he got to her ear, he murmured, "And you're stuck with me."

There she was, sitting on his lap in the middle of an airport, but it felt like just the two of them to her. As she sighed happily, holding the man she loved, she knew that being stuck with him was a very, very good thing.

* * *

It had seemed like only seconds had passed when the announcement for their flight had come and they boarded the plane. Once the passengers had been situated, the plane took off with no difficulties.

"I wonder how many messages we'll have when we get back?" Penelope asked.

"If I have one of Reid screaming, I'm going to kick his ass," Derek said, stretching his long legs in front of him the best that he could in the cramped quarters. They were flying coach back—they couldn't get an upgrade this time.

Penelope snickered. "He's still doing that?"

Derek nodded. "Damn prickly kid. He holds a grudge worse than any teenager I know. Of course... he's still getting calls on his phone..."

The wicked smirk Derek had made her give him a wary look. "Love bug, what did you do?"

The smirk turned into a full blown smile. "I could've posted his number in a few spots... autotrader... Craigslist... a bathroom stall..."

"Derek Morgan, that's terrible!"

He continued to grin, and she shook her head at his audacity. Poor Reid. Then again... Reid was a genius and would probably get him back some way or another.

Out of no where, Penelope yawned hugely. It was so enormous, she felt her jaw pop and her eyes water. "Oh, excuse me," she said, covering her mouth with a sheepish grin.

A second later, Derek followed suit with his own cavernous yawn. He chuckled after that. "I guess we're both tired."

"Makes sense," she said with a grin. "Neither of us have been getting much sleep."

He moved the armrest between them and cuddled her close to his side. "That's true."

"We can catch up in Quantico," she said.

A snorting chuckle came out of him, one that said clearly, _Yeah...like that's going to happen..._

Nothing could've made her smile more.

Snuggling into his side, she curled her arm over his chest and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

After landing in the airport, Derek and Penelope reached for their bags and headed out towards the taxi stand. It had been a good flight; she'd slept the entire time on her handsome chocolate pillow. Normally, she didn't fly very well, but the warmth and security of his arms had made all the difference in the world.

As they dragged their bags behind them, they walked out the door. She said, "I can't believe we're home already."

Derek didn't answer. She noticed he was scanning the area, and then he focused on a spot around the corner.

She followed. "We have work tomorrow. Ugh. I usually look forward to going back to work."

"Come with me.." he said, holding her hand.

They rounded the corner. "It's going to be a big mess and-"

Penelope didn't get to finish. Derek was taking her mouth in a ravenous kiss, like he'd been starving and she was his favorite meal. He cradled her head in his hands and she melted into his kiss. He delved his tongue into her mouth, tasting, consuming, and then he pulled back, only to kiss her again from a different angle.

Surrounded by his clean, spicy male scent, Penelope rested her fingertips on his chest, gripping the soft material of his Henley shirt as she sank farther. She opened her mouth, offering more of herself, more to the kiss. Sliding her hands upward behind his neck, she pulled him down farther as she arched upward.

Derek lowered his hands to her back, to her bottom, holding her closer to him, as the kiss grew in intensity. She felt weak, boneless, pliable...willing. She could and would do anything for those kisses.

A long while later, he finally broke the kiss. Bringing his hands back to her face, he rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing roughly, recovering from the searing passion they'd been feeling. The heat and electricity of it was still roaring between their bodies, a palpable singing in the air that surrounded them.

"Come home with me," he whispered, his voice harsh and velvety at the same time, soaked with passion and heat.

"Tonight?"

"Not just tonight." He released her with a look that was almost painful. "Sweetheart, I know you need your space and time, and I don't want to rush anything, but I want..." He ran a hand over his head in acute frustration.

Normally, Penelope was one for her own personal space when it came to relationships, but with Derek... she knew that changed. He was such a part of her. Her defender, her hero, her support, her lover, and her best friend.

Her everything.

Stepping closer, she put her hands on his face and smiled. "Derek... I want that, too."

He sucked in his breath, and said, "Are you sure?"

She grinned brilliantly. "I'm positive."

Derek tugged her back into his arms and kissed her again... and needless to say, they missed the next few cabs that had arrived.

* * *

AN2: Next chapter...life back in Quantico... and then an epilogue and we're done!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! Worked in a few more reader suggestions here, along with my own "creative spark" at the end (Wish I could go farther. Maybe I should post a "chapter continuance" on TWCS?)... *Wiggles brows*-enjoy!...

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Once they returned home, they'd stayed the first night at Penelope's apartment. Although Derek owned a much larger home—and had a much bigger bed—the choice to go to his Baby Girl's instead had been an easy one. Derek had much less prep to do for work. A shirt, a pair of pants, boxers, and two holsters were always at the ready in his go bag, and he kept a few things at P's house, just in case. Penelope, on the other hand, had multiple colorful jewelry, hair accessories, and makeup that matched the outfits she carefully crafted every day for her appearance at the BAU. He appreciated the look she had, and he didn't mess with it.

Penelope had signed off her termination of lease with Mr. Tiddle, her landlord, and he'd burst into tears since she had been such a good tenant for years...and she'd been the man's free IT support for all of his computer needs. She'd promised to visit, and they'd packed things up and slowly began moving Penelope into Derek's abode. Life with each other was falling into place beautifully.

Returning to work, on the other hand, had been a revelation. On impulse, they'd decided not to mention a thing to the team, just to see if they would notice that the two of them were a couple. They hadn't hidden their new feelings: they touched, they held each other, they whispered things, and even kissed each other's ears in the process...

Nobody had said a damned thing, which stated a whole lot about how they'd always been with each other. Nothing had changed much since they became lovers.

Finally, after a week, they'd announced to the team that they were a couple. Congratulations—and more than a few grumbles of _It's about damn time_—had rolled around the room. After that, it was day in, day out, going to work, coming back home, playing games, cuddling, making love.

It was a very good life.

Then they got called out on a case. It was only two weeks long, but it felt like a million years to Derek. He talked with her on the phone, but it just wasn't enough. He missed his home. Never one to be a homebody, Derek had spent minimal time at his house before Penelope. Now, he wanted to be there all the time, with _her_ all the time. He'd thought the feeling, the driving need for her would lessen, but it hadn't. In fact, it only increased.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

When they returned home, it was in the evening. Penelope was still at work, and he wanted to surprise her. He was the first one at the door, waiting to go. Everyone else was raring to head home. JJ was rapidly texting Will, Hotch was untying his tie, and Reid was packing all of his books in his satchel –or "murse," as Derek called it, just to tease him.

He hadn't seen Rossi until he came to his side and clapped Derek on the shoulder. "I think we might be having another BAU wedding coming up soon."

"Definitely," Derek said with a grin, "if she'll have me."

Rossi's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Morgan, I was talking about Erin and myself!"

Rossi had been dating the Unit Chief for over seven months now, and things were obviously going well. Derek hadn't realized how tunnel vision he was in his own affair. Mortified, he apologized. "Sorry, man, I—"

Rossi put up a hand. "But yes, I can see your point, too." He arched a brow. "Going to ask her? It's only been what...a month?"

"If it's right, it's right." A soft smile curved Derek's lips. "Besides, Rossi, you and I both know it's been a lot longer than that."

Dave chuckled. "That's true! Hey...Erin and I got twenty-smmmm—" he purposely mumbled that last word "—years with your calculations."

"That you do," he agreed. "'Bout time you made it official."

"You, too." The doors opened, and Dave said as he turned for the garage. "Go get 'er, and give my kitten a hug for me."

"Salute the chief for me," he said with a chuckle as he left. No matter how cozy they all got together, he couldn't imagine himself hugging Strauss! He heard Dave's resounding laugh following him; considering their rocky start, he had a feeling Rossi had thought the same thing seven months ago.

Entering into the FBI building, he jogged up the stairs to the floor the BAU was on and headed to the lair of his goddess. He could hear her tapping away on the keyboard, those fingers of hers working hard to help someone somewhere. For a second, he allowed himself to think about what else her talented fingers could do, and he groaned. Two weeks was a long, long time, even with their usual phone sex.

Come to think about it, the phone conversations hadn't changed much from what they'd done years ago, too.

Stepping around her open doorway, he saw that she was typing and talking to someone on her Red Cell team, intent on fixing some issue the person was having with software. He leaned against the door frame and unbuttoned a few more buttons on the shirt he was wearing.

God, she was beautiful. Her pink lips were pursed in concentration when she wasn't talking, her intense sherry brown eyes focusing on the screen intently. She was wearing a lower cut teal shirt that showed off her cleavage to advantage, and her skirt was riding up her legs as she sat. Oh, man, that—

"Of course you may, mere mortal. T'was my pleasure," she answered, smiling brilliantly at yet another job well done. "Bow to thee, and have thyself a grand week." She took her headset off and leaned back with a happy sigh.

With a velvet voice meant to seduce, he murmured, "Hi, honey: I'm home…"

Turning rapidly in her chair to see him, her smile grew even wider as he approached her and leaned down for a kiss. "Hello, lover. Welcome home."

The kiss started off gentle and loving, to show her he missed her, brushing his lips over hers, little tastes that made her purr softly. Rather quickly, he increased the pressure and the heat, kissing her with all the pent-up desire he felt, showing her he missed her in that way, too.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him through her lashes. "Wow, Hot Stuff, you don't hold back. I didn't even get to my feet to throw myself at you."

"No need for you to stand, momma," he answered. "I've had some pretty dirty thoughts about you sitting in that chair over the years."

That seemed to surprise her. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Started again when I walked into the room."

She gave him a naughty grin. "Oh? Do tell…"

Derek looked down at her sultry eyes and her wet, kiss-puffy lips and felt a throb in his groin. Along with that surge, the extremely helpful thought ran through his brain that everyone else was out of the building.

"Why don't I show you instead?" he answered and then kissed the tip of her nose and rose to his feet. He backed to the door and grasped the knob...locking it.

Her eyes widened. "Derek...there are cameras in here..."

"Then you'd better find a way to shut them off, angel."

Penelope blinked, but she turned to the computer and typed some commands. A second later, he saw loops running on the screens that had the office access.

"That's my girl," he growled in return.

"Okay, stud, let me have it," she answered, sweeping her eyes over him and letting them linger in spots that felt like a caress to his tortured libido. "Your dirty thoughts, that is..."

He gave her a slow smile. "For starters, I think of you sitting there without panties—"

"Already done," she interrupted. Winking at him as he gaped at her, she replied, "You didn't think you were the only one who did surprises around here."

"I guess not!"

"I knew you were coming home today, Derek," she drawled sexily. "I just didn't know _when_."

"You...are a very naughty little girl."

She grinned wickedly and said in a sing-song voice, "Guilty as charged."

He felt his own grin turning wicked. "Oh, sweetheart... I want you singin', but not like that."

"Ooooh...don't tease."

"Trust me; I'm not," he replied, eying what he'd been looking at when he first came in her lair. "Put your legs up, sweetheart. No, not there," he said when she put her heels on the edge of her desk where he usually sat. "On your armrests."

She gave him an odd look. "On my...?" A second later, she looped one leg over the right armrest, and then color flooded her face as she realized what he was asking.

"Come on, angel," he said encouragingly.

She bit her bottom lip and hesitated. "I'm...ah...gonna be a liiiiittttle bit exposed there, dontcha think, Hot Stuff?"

"That's what I want."

She tried lifting her leg, but it didn't work. "I can't even spread my legs that far in this pencil skirt."

"Slide it up, Penelope. You can do it," he said, motioning for her to continue.

Staring at him, she lifted her skirt so that it rode around her hips, exposing her curvy, pale inner thighs. The golden brown curls between her legs were peeking out, too, glistening with the moisture of her excitement. He could feel his mouth water in anticipation. God, she was gorgeous.

Still nibbling her full bottom lip, she lifted her other leg and looped it on the armrest. "Kinda breezy here..."

"Scoot your ass forward in the chair."

"And you said I was naughty..." Still blushing, she scooted herself forward, spreading herself open and exposing the rosy flesh of her lower lips.

"Beautiful," he said, staring unabashedly while stepping closer to where she sat. Placing his hands on her soft thighs, he dropped to his knees between her legs and grinned up at her. "Matches your pretty pink cheeks..."

Her eyebrows knit adorably."You said you wouldn't teas—ooooooh, yesssss!"

She moaned loudly as he stopped teasing and started pleasing her instead, in the best possible welcome home he could think of...

* * *

AN2: Just the epilogue left!


	28. Chapter 28

To my dear readers:

This story marks the 100th story I have had on Fanfiction. I wanted to do something special for that milestone. It came to me, exactly what I wanted to do: make this story a "group effort," with all of you giving me your suggestions and thoughts via PM or email on what **you** wanted me to write. It seemed fitting... Without you—your reviews, your favorites, and your alerts—there would be no M/G stories for me.

Words cannot express my gratitude for your support and the love you have shown me through my stories. All I can offer in return is my humble thanks and the promise that I will continue to write for you and with you for a very long time.

All my love,

Kricket Williams

PS. Feel free to drop me a PM anytime! I love hearing from you.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The epilogue (In two parts!)**

_Five years later_…

"Mommy, are we gonna see Mickey Mouse?" DJ asked, his huge brown eyes filled with love and excitement as they waited in the airport.

Penelope glanced at her handsome little man, holding his monogrammed bag with the travel handle Grandma Fran had gotten him. Although he was only four and a half, he was already a seasoned traveler, having visited his relatives in both Chicago and California several times.

However, this time, he could barely sit still. This trip was the most exciting for him yet; they were going to Florida. First to Orlando—to Disney World—and then to visit his friend, Juanita Espisito, who lived in Miami. His computer-savvy mother had set him up on Skype when he was very tiny to talk to the other baby in the Sunshine State. A "21st Century Playdate," she'd called it.

"Yes, baby, we are," Penelope reassured him, which made him ask another question immediately.

"Are we gonna see Goofy?"

"Yes, honey, we are," Derek said, looking up from his phone. Before this trip, Penelope had found another game that had him just as addicted as the man running in the temple.

Derek, Jr., immediately turned his attention to his father. "Daddy, I wanna see Buzz and T'mater and—"

"Son, we're going to see them all," Derek reassured him.

"I wanna see 'em now," he said, jumping to his feet and taking Penelope's hand. "C'mon, Mommy."

"Wait a minute, tiger." Derek scooped him up with one arm and brought him to his lap. "We have to fly there first and get settled in the hotel, and _then_ we can go see your Disney friends."

Her son crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout, completely crestfallen. Penelope's heart ached. She couldn't stand when their little angel was sad, for any reason. Derek was similar; they were incredibly indulgent parents.

Derek kissed the top of DJ's head and said, "How about we watch them on the phone?"

The little boy nodded and leaned back against his father's chest comfortably as Derek pulled up one of the many Disney shorts P had loaded on their phone.

Watching them, Penelope recalled when she found out she was pregnant with DJ...

_Two months after they'd returned from Miami, Penelope stared down at the stick in her hand in amazement. She'd had the lightest period in the world last month—she hadn't even needed a panty liner—and now this month, she'd missed it completely._

_A plus sign. She was pregnant._

_In denial, she rebelled against the thought. She couldn't be pregnant. She was on the pill. She'd taken it rather faithfully, had only missed it once in Miami and had caught up with it the next day. She'd been on the pill for years, and she'd heard that some "coverage" carried over from years of taking the pill. She'd missed it many more times when she'd been with Kevin, and she'd never gotten pregnant. _

_She looked at the stick again. A tiny plus sign—she'd bought the most obvious brand she could think of—that would change her life forever, and Derek's life, too._

_A duality of feelings ran through her. She was both ecstatic and scared to death._

_They loved each other so much, but they were just getting started with their relationship. This was a huge cramp in Derek's life. He'd been a playboy before he'd settled down with her somewhat. Surely he wanted more time to be just the two of them, out and about, having fun._

"_Baby Girl... Daddy's home," she heard him call from __downstairs, and__ the irony of his words made her gasp. He'd meant them in a sexy way, not a literal one, but he didn't __know how true his words were._

_Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, she began tossing the instructional paper—who didn't know how to pee on a stick?—the box, and the test stick into her purse. She wasn't ready to tell him._

"_Penelope?" he called when he entered the room._

_She flushed the toilet and began washing her hands. "In here, angelfish."_

_A second later, he came through the door and embraced her from behind. She watched as he moved the fall of her hair to one shoulder and leaned in to kiss the side of her neck. As he kissed her, her worries started to drift away. Merciful stars, he was a perfect specimen of male pulchritude. _

"_Mmmm," he purred against her neck, just under her ear. "I was going to take you to dinner to show you a surprise, but now I have a problem..."_

_She could feel the swelling of his erection against her ass, but she feigned ignorance. "What kind of problem?"_

"_I want _you_ to _be_ my dinner."_

_She chuckled and turned in his arms...and knocked her purse off the counter, spilling the contents everywhere._

"_Oh!" she cried, bending to grab everything._

"_Baby__...what's__ this?"_

_Derek was holding the plastic stick._

_She gulped. Too late. "D... I-I-I..."_

_For a moment, he looked down at the stick. She saw shock as he asked, "Penelope, are you—?"_

"_Yes, Derek," she interrupted quickly, wanting to be the one that told him, the one that said the word first. "I'm pregnant."_

_Undeniable pleasure lit up his face, and he grabbed her and kissed her soundly, a deep, strong kiss that took her breath away and made her weak in the knees. As she caught her breath, he reigned kisses all over her face. "Oh, sweetheart. This is incredible! I can't—wait..." He paused in his kisses and held her face, a look of concern washing over him. "You're okay, right? This is fine with you?"_

_She nodded, a soft smile on her lips. "Yes, sweetie, it is. I was worried about you—"_

"_I'm ecstatic!"_

_She gave him a wry grin. "Silly boy, I know that now."_

_He beamed at her. "This kind of overshadows my surprise..."_

_Her eyes widened. She'd forgotten completely about his surprise. "What is that?"_

"_I can wait..." he teased._

"_I can't! Tell me!" she pleaded, stepping closer to him._

"_This isn't the most ideal spot," he remarked._

"_Derek..." she growled._

_Reaching into his pocket, he dropped down on one knee in front of her. "Penelope...you're my life, my heart, my everything. I live for you." He opened the tiny velvet box in his hand and revealed a huge diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"_

_For once, usually nonstop talking Garcia was speechless. All she could muster was one very important word:_

"_Yes!" she cried, tears blinding her as he rose to his feet. He drew her into his __arms and__ kissed her again, the start of their happily ever after..._

And now they were going to the kingdom of happily ever after. She had another surprise for him. It had taken far longer to conceive this baby, but it was certain—she was three months pregnant. She wanted to tell him in Miami, when they were alone. She had the stick in her purse and everything.

"Boarding for Flight 2108 to Orlando. Priority seating and passengers flying with small children are now welcome to board," the attendant at the desk called out.

"Here we go, tiger," Derek said, standing with DJ on his hip. He reached a hand down to his wife to bring her to her feet.

As Penelope stood, she knocked her purse onto the ground, and everything tumbled out onto the ground...including a very important test stick.

Derek bent down with DJ and began helping to gather items. He picked up the important stick and glanced at Penelope with an expression of hopeful surprise.

She smiled back at him and nodded.

With a joyful grin, Derek tugged her into his arms and gave her a kiss, a far smaller kiss than the first time he found out she was pregnant.

After all, DJ was squished and wiggling between them.

"Too tight!" he called out, causing them both to laugh and kiss their son's cheeks.

Derek draped an arm around her shoulders, and together, they boarded the plane to Florida.


End file.
